Schuld und Sühne
by Miss Vero
Summary: C O M P L E T E Hermine bricht bei Snape ein. Natürlich wird sie erwischt und bestraft. Aber wie sieht diese Strafe aus? Und was passiert danach? Mit Hermine? Und mit Snape? Es gibt Dramatik, Taktik und Erotik! Natürlich auch Liebe! In HBPStory eingebund
1. Chapter 1

Schuld und Sühne 

_SSHG-Geschichte – Die Figuren, die in der folgenden Story vorkommen, sind geistiges Eigentum von JK. Rowling. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Fanfiction sind keine finanziellen Interessen verbunden._

_Story: Hermine bringt sich durch einen Einbruch bei Snape in Schwierigkeiten und die Folgen daraus verändern ihr Leben – für immer?_

_Die Story spielt im 6. Schuljahr von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden und ist den Gegebenheiten des Bandes 6 angepasst._

**Kapitel 1 Ausgeheckt **

Kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zusammen. Ihr Gespräch drehte sich – wieder einmal – um eines von Harrys Lieblingsthemen: ihren „neuen" Lehrer in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" (VgdDK). Harry äußerte wieder mal starke Vorbehalte gegen Snape, den er des Doppelspiels verdächtigte.

Im Grunde genommen machte er Snape für den Tod seines Paten, Sirius Black, verantwortlich. Harry bildete sich ein, dass Snapes Provokationen Sirius ins Ministerium und damit in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Er brauchte dieses Ablenkungsmanöver, da ihn ansonsten seine eigenen Schuldgefühle erdrücken würden. Denn hätte er damals, als der Dunkle Lord in seine Gedanken eindrang, bereits Okklumentik gelernt, wäre Sirius womöglich noch am Leben. Aber so benötigte Harry einen Schuldigen für den Verlust seines Paten und sein Hass hatte sich immer mehr auf Snape konzentriert.

Ron stimmte Harrys Hasstiraden gegen Snape wie immer zu, da dieser ihn ständig ungerecht behandelte. Auch Hermine Granger erntete für ihre Bemühungen in Snapes Unterricht hauptsächlich Ignoranz oder Häme. Snapes Antipathie ihr gegenüber hing auch damit zusammen, dass sie durch ihren Fleiß und ihre Intelligenz bereits wieder eine Menge Hauspunkte für Gryffindor geholt hatte– zum Nachteil für Slytherin.

Trotzdem versuchte Hermine, ihren Freunden wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft nahe zu bringen. „Er ist im Orden des Phönix, Dumbledore vertraut ihm und du hast keinen, aber auch nicht den kleinsten Beweis dafür, dass Snape ein Spion für Voldemort ist", sagte sie gerade.

„Oh doch", erwiderte Harry, „ich habe gesehen, wie er das Magische Fernglas, mit dem man größte Gefahren erkennen kann und das momentan auf das Aufspüren von Voldemort ausgerichtet ist, gestohlen hat.

„Wie konntest du das sehen?", wunderte sich Ron. „Ich war bei Dumbledore eingeladen und kam etwas früher." „Ach, du hast mal wieder rumspioniert, wie damals im Denkarium", entgegnete Hermine. „Nenn es, wie du willst, ich habe Snape gesehen, wie er das Fernglas aus dem Nebenzimmer geholt und unter seinem Umhang versteckt hat. Dann hat er ganz schnell Dumbledores Büro verlassen, bevor dieser wieder zurückgekommen ist." „Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass Snape es gestohlen hat", sagte Hermine. „Wieso sollte er sonst so schnell verschwunden sein?", gab Harry zurück.

Die beiden stritten noch lange, aber Harry wich nicht von seiner Überzeugung ab. „Und wo ist das Fernglas dann? Es ist verschwunden." „Es kann überall im Schloss sein", mutmaßte Hermine. „Aber in Snapes Privaträumen ist es am sichersten. Keiner kommt hinein." „Wieso nicht?", fragte Ron. „Weil die Zauber und Flüche, mit denen Snape seine Räume gesichert hat, unüberwindbar sind", entgegnete Harry. „Ich habe es schon mehrfach versucht." Ron und Hermine schauten ihn erstaunt an. „Na ja, unter dem Tarnumhang und wenn ich wusste, dass er bei irgendwelchen Sitzungen oder im Ministerium war."

„Du bist ganz schön krank", meinte Hermine. „Aber ganz davon abgesehen, sind die Räume zu öffnen", sagte sie mit der ganzen Erfahrung ihrer fünfeinhalb Zauberschuljahre und der Jahrgangsbesten. „So", meinte Harry beleidigt. „Du bist ja so viel schlauer als ich. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass du bei Snape eindringen könntest." „Doch", erwiderte sie, „ich habe sogar schon meine Vorstellung, wie das gehen kann."

„Dann mach's doch", sagte Harry in gereiztem Ton. „Ich jedenfalls glaube nicht, dass es dir gelingt. Aber wenn du es schaffst, dann findest du garantiert den Beweis dafür, dass ich Recht habe. Er hat das Fernglas bestimmt in seiner Wohnung versteckt."

„Ich kann doch nicht bei meinem Lehrer einbrechen Harry", meinte Hermine genervt, „das bedeutet Schulverweis!" „Aber nur, wenn du dich erwischen lässt. Und du bist doch so schlau, dass das bestimmt nicht passiert! Oder?" Harry war jetzt sehr zornig; Hermine ebenfalls. „Du bist ja bloß neidisch, wenn jemand etwas besser kann als du", fauchte sie. „Hättest du dich in Zauberkunst mehr angestrengt, würdest du es selbst können. Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass du es machen sollst. Es ist zu gefährlich!"

„Oh nein, das ist nur eine blöde Ausrede von dir, weil du es nämlich auch nicht kannst. Aber du kannst ja nicht zugeben, dass Miss Oberschlau auch ihre Grenzen hat. Wie praktisch, dies unter dem Deckmäntelchen der Besorgnis zu verstecken."

Harry war nun richtig in Rage. Ron versuchte zu vermitteln, als er sah, dass sein Freund sich in etwas hineinsteigerte und dass Hermine sehr wohl Recht hatte mit ihrer Mahnung zur Vorsicht. Aber vergebens. Harry beschuldigte Hermine weiterhin der Wichtigtuerei und Snape beschimpfte er als Spion. Außerdem erklärte er, dass Snape am morgigen Freitag bei einer Sitzung im Ministerium eingeladen war und diese kaum vor Mitternacht zu Ende wäre.

„Wenn ich wüsste, wie man da hineinkommt, würde ich ihn morgen garantiert überführen", sagte er grimmig, „Aber Miss Oberschlau wird mir bestimmt nicht verraten, wie ich da hineinkomme. Wenn sie es denn selber überhaupt weiß!", fügte er gehässig hinzu.

Hermine war inzwischen so genervt, dass sie entgegen ihrer eigenen Überzeugung sagte: „Harry, es reicht nicht, dass ich dir die Losung gebe. Ich muss diese mit meinem Zauberstab ausprobieren. Und da bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Wenn überhaupt, kann nur ich das machen. Und wenn ich dich so sehe, wie du dich in deinem Wahn gegenüber Snape verrennst, bin ich bereit, es zu tun. Aber nur wenn du mir dein Wort gibst, dass du von deinen Verdächtigungen gegenüber Snape ablässt, wenn ich nichts bei ihm finde."

Ron sagte entsetzt: „Hermine, das kannst du nicht tun. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn Snape dich erwischt. Oder wenn du vielleicht nicht mehr herauskommst." „Es freut mich, dass sich wenigstens einer meiner Freunde Gedanken um mich macht", sagte Hermine schneidend, „aber Harry hat sich ja vergewissert, dass mir nichts passieren kann, weil Snape morgen Abend lange genug weg ist. Ich vertraue meinen Freunden! Und – keine Sorge, Ron, ich komme schon wieder raus, wenn ich erst einmal hineingekommen bin."

Am nächsten Abend stand Hermine vor Snapes Tür. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag mit ihrem Gewissen gekämpft und war nahe daran, die Sache abzublasen. Aber Snape benahm sich in der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde wieder einmal besonders widerwärtig und ungerecht. Nicht nur dass er Neville Longbottom wieder einmal zu einem Heulkrampf veranlasst hatte; nein, er musste Ron zu einer Strafarbeit während des nächsten Quidditschspiels verdonnern, ohne ihm die Chance einzuräumen, etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu äußern. Dabei hatte Ron nur deshalb seinen Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht, weil er auf die Bosheiten Malfoys reagiert hatte und dadurch von seiner Aufgabe abgelenkt wurde. Malfoy hatte Ginny wegen ihrer scheinbar so häufig wechselnden Partnerschaften als kleine Gryffindor-Schlampe bezeichnet. Während Ron wegen Unachtsamkeit und massiver Störung des Unterrichts die Strafarbeit aufgegeben und Gryffindor 20 Hauspunkte abgezogen wurden, kam Malfoy völlig ungestreift aus der Sache heraus. Er hatte es wieder einmal verstanden, sich als unschuldiges Zielobjekt von Rons Gemeinheiten dazustellen und Snape hatte dies (gegen besseres Wissen, wie die anderen genau wussten) akzeptiert.

So wagte es Hermine nicht, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Dies wäre ihr von ihren Freunden als Verrat angekreidet worden. Und sie hätte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gewusst, was sie zu Snapes Verteidigung hätte äußern sollen. Denn er hatte sich wieder einmal als absoluter Mistkerl geoutet. Er war ungerecht, parteiisch und voll Häme gegen die Gryffindors.

Hermine seufzte, als sie an dieses Verhalten dachte. Es passte ihrer Meinung nach nicht wirklich zu Snape. Nicht zu seinen gefährlichen Aktivitäten, die er im Namen des Orden des Phönix unternahm. Hermine konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Snape ein Spion für Voldemort war. Sie glaubte vor allem nicht daran, weil sie absolutes Vertrauen in Dumbledores Urteil besaß. Der Schulleiter war der weiseste Magier seiner Zeit. Er konnte sich nicht so grundlegend in einem Menschen irren. Hermine war überzeugt davon, dass Dumbledore seine Gründe für sein immer wieder geäußertes, unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Severus Snape hatte. Gründe, die er wohl aus gutem Grund für sich behielt. Das hatte jeder zu akzeptieren. Ansonsten attestierte derjenige Misstrauen dem Schulleiter gegenüber. Hermine hatte versucht, diesen Aspekt Harry nahe zu bringen, aber der lehnte diesen intellektuellen Denkansatz ab. Nicht weil er ihn verstandesmäßig nicht erfasst hätte, sondern weil er sein festgezurrtes Weltbild durcheinander gebracht hätte.

Hermine riss sich von diesen Gedankengängen los und widmete sich dem aktuellen Problem – ihrem Einbruch bei einem Lehrer. Es war neun Uhr. Sie hatte laut Harry noch drei Stunden Zeit. Sie würde aber auf keinen Fall länger als eine Stunde brauchen, wenn sie erst mal drin war. Aber darauf hatte sie sich gut vorbereitet. Hermine kannte Snape und seine Eigenarten seit fünfeinhalb Jahren und sie war eine so intelligente junge Hexe, dass sie das Schema seiner Schutzzauber und Flüche unter zur Hilfenahme ihrer umfassenden Kenntnisse in Arithmantik sehr wohl berechnen konnte. Etwas Fantasie hinzugefügt und es würde passen. Hoffentlich!

Hermines mulmiges Gefühl verstärkte sich. Sie hatte sich durch Harrys Provokationen dazu hinreißen lassen, etwas zu tun, das ihren Prinzipien völlig widersprach. Sie wusste, dass sie im Begriff war, schweres Unrecht zu tun. Das war mehr, als ein paar Schulregeln zu brechen. Sie sagte sich zu ihrer Rechtfertigung, dass sie sich nichts ansehen würde, was nicht im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Suche nach dem magischen Fernglas stand und Snape es außerdem nie erfahren würde.

Und es ging schließlich darum, Harry von Snapes Unschuld zu überzeugen und ihn von seiner Einbildung, Snape sei ein Spion Voldemorts endlich zu kurieren. Also war es letztendlich auch in Snapes Interesse, versuchte sie sich vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen mit dem Versuch, ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Sie fing an, die Zauber zu lösen. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen gelang es ihr fast auf Anhieb. Er würde nichts davon merken. Als erstes betrat sie einen großen Raum, der wohl sein Wohnzimmer war. Alles war ziemlich düster – wie erwartet - mit dunklen Möbeln und schweren Ledersesseln. Doch es wirkte weder ungemütlich noch abstoßend. Und es waren eine Unmenge Bücher vorhanden in einem großen Regal und auf den Tischen. Die Bücher hätte sich Hermine liebend gerne näher angesehen. Dazu würde es wohl nie kommen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke bzw. jetzt Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hütete seine Schätze wohl. Etwas Persönliches sah sie nicht; keine Fotografie, kein Bild an der Wand, das etwas über ihn aussagte.

Sie suchte schnell, aber gründlich nach dem vermeintlichen „Diebesgut". Ohne Erfolg. Als nächstes begab sie sich durch die dem Eingang gegenüberliegende Tür und stand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Hier war ihr noch unbehaglicher zumute, da sie sich völlig unbefugt hier vorkam – ein ungebetener Gast, der auch noch herumschnüffelte. Ihr kam es wie ein Vertrauensbruch vor, seine Schränke und Schubladen zu durchsuchen. Auch das Schlafzimmer war dunkel möbliert. Das Bett war breit und mit grauer Seidenbettwäsche bezogen. Vom Schlafzimmer aus führte eine Tür ins benachbarte Badezimmer.

Hermine untersuchte inzwischen die Kommode in Snapes Schlafzimmer, die an der Wand neben der Tür stand. Sie öffnete gerade die Schublade mit Socken und Taschentüchern, als sie sich plötzlich im Genick gepackt und herumgerissen fühlte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 –Erwischt**

Mit dem Gefühl, das Herz bliebe ihr gleich stehen, sah sie sich Snape von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Er hielt sie an die Wand des Kerkers gepresst und blickte mit einer solchen Wut im Gesicht auf sie herab, wie sie sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Miss Granger", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, „was hat das zu bedeuten? Was suchen Sie hier und wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?" Hermines Knie gaben nach. Sie wurde nur aufrecht gehalten, weil er sie an den Armen gepackt hielt und weiterhin an die Wand presste.

„Ich höre", stieß er drohend hervor. Sie bewegte den Mund, ohne dass ein Ton herauskam. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht, reden Sie lauter", forderte sie ein immer bedrohlicher wirkender Snape auf.

Endlich war ihr eine schwächliche Ausrede eingefallen. „Es war eine Wette", flüsterte sie, „Harry und Ron haben nicht geglaubt, dass ich in Ihre Räume gelangen könnte."

„Einbrechen kann, ist der richtige Ausdruck dafür", donnerte Snape nunmehr, „und dass Potter und Weasley dahinter stecken, ist mir klar. Aber wie konnten Sie nur so dumm sein, Miss Granger und sich auf solche Machenschaften einlassen?" Er schüttelte sie grob. Snape sah sie mit einem derart wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an, dass sie meinte, sogleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber das, so mutmaßte Hermine, würde die Situation nur noch verschärfen.

Snape fuhr inzwischen fort: „Oder sind Sie am Ende genau so bescheuert wie Ihre beiden Freunde, die meinen, ihnen geschieht nie etwas, weil der Direktor immer hinter ihnen steht? Glauben Sie das am Ende etwa auch? Ich hätte Ihnen etwas mehr Intelligenz zugetraut", stieß er verachtungsvoll hervor. „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was nach so einem Zwischenfall - oder soll ich sagen Überfall – passiert? Schulverweis!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Das wissen Sie doch, nicht wahr? Wir werden sofort zum Direktor gehen und morgen fliegen Sie von der Schule. Ihre Freunde werden sich wundern! Vielleicht kapieren sie dann doch, dass sich auch ein Harry Potter nicht alles erlauben kann!" Snape hatte Hermine bei diesen Worten losgelassen und wandte sich zur Tür.

Hermine wurde von Panik ergriffen, als sie diese Worte hörte. Sie packte Snape, der im Begriff war, den Raum zu verlassen, am Ärmel. „Bitte Professor", flehte sie, „gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit als den Schulverweis? Sie wissen doch, dass ich als Muggelgeborene ohne Abschluss keine Chance eine vernünftige Stelle, geschweige denn auf einen Studienplatz habe."

Snape sah sie ungerührt an. „Das hätten Sie sich vorher überlegen müssen", meinte er schadenfroh. „Bitte Professor", bettelte sie, „bestrafen Sie mich, wie Sie wollen, aber bringen Sie mich nicht zum Schulleiter. Bitte!"

Er sah lange und mit undurchdringlicher Miene auf sie herab. Hermine war wiederum einer Ohnmacht nahe. Ihr war klar, dass ihre gesamte Zukunft in den Händen dieses Menschen lag. Eines Menschen, der weder ihr und schon gar nicht ihrem Umfeld – ihren Freunden und ihrem Haus in Hogwarts – wohlgesonnen war. Im Gegenteil: Snape hatte in der Vergangenheit mehrmals versucht, insbesondere Harry, aber auch seine Gefährten aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben. Hermine erinnerte sich an das 2. Schuljahr, als Harry und Ron mit dem alten Ford Anglia in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet waren und Snape sie am liebsten am nächsten Tag nach Hause geschickt hätte – auf Nimmerweidersehen. Und in ihrem 3. Schuljahr hatten sie Snape in der Heulenden Hütte angegriffen. Nur Dumbledore hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht hinausgeworfen wurden. Doch dieses Mal war Hermine ganz und gar Snapes Gnade ausgeliefert – ein Widerspruch in sich, wie ihr trotz ihrer Panik bewusst wurde. Und kein Dumbledore konnte ihr helfen. Sie hatte etwas getan, das ihren sofortigen Rauswurf zur Folge hatte. Das konnte nur einer abwenden…

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie ihr schien sagte er mit ätzender Schärfe in der Stimme: „Und welche Bestrafung soll ich für Sie vorsehen? Was kommt Ihrer Ansicht nach einem Schulverweis gleich? Bettpfannen leeren? Wohl kaum. Das Pokalzimmer abstauben? Lächerlich. Strafarbeiten? Die beste Unterrichtsvorbereitung für Sie! Aber sagen Sie: Was wollen Sie eigentlich wirklich hier?" Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden, so dass sie vor Angst erstarrte. Er fuhr fort: „…im Schlafzimmer eines Mannes?"

Er war ihr jetzt bedrohlich nahe gekommen, packte sie wiederum an den Armen und sah auf sie herunter. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als sie und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten sie gefährlich an. Hermine wurde bewusst, dass Professor Snape nicht nur ein bösartiger Typ und ungerechter Lehrer, der Feind von Harry Potter und einer der meistgehassten Menschen in Hogwarts, kurz gesagt ein Oberfiesling war, sondern dass es für sie an diesem Abend noch einen anderen Grund gab, ihn zu fürchten - als Mann!

Erschrocken sah sie in sein Gesicht. Er bemerkte ihr Erbeben und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zynisch. „Vielleicht bietet sich ja eine Möglichkeit der Bestrafung", sagte er sanft und diese Sanftheit jagte Hermine Angstschauer über den Rücken. „Was ist Ihnen lieber? Wir gehen jetzt zum Direktor und Sie erhalten den Schulverweis oder Sie bleiben hier - in meinem Schlafzimmer - bis ich Ihnen erlaube, es zu verlassen. Sie haben die Wahl!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 Gewählt**

Hermine stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Im wirklichen und im symbolischen Sinn. Eine Wahl? Welche Wahl hatte sie denn? Von der Schule zu gehen mit dem Makel der Schande des Schulverweises, ganz zu schweigen vom Spott und Hohn der ganzen Slytherin-Bande?

Oder hier bleiben und sich Snape ausliefern?

Was würde er mit ihr machen, wenn sie blieb, fragte sie sich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. Er musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung, Neugier und ….Begierde. Snapes Verhalten im Unterricht und im Schulalltag war geprägt von Boshaftigkeit, Rücksichtslosigkeit und Ungerechtigkeit. Zumindest Personen gegenüber, die er nicht leiden konnte. Und in der Anwartschaft auf diesen Titel standen die Gryffindors an erster Stelle. Anderen Personen gegenüber verhielt er sich bestenfalls desinteressiert. Aber wie würde er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten, wenn sie blieb?

Auf jeden Fall würde er sie nehmen, das war klar. Aber es würde keinen Schulverweis geben. Das war auch klar.

„Ich bleibe", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Also gut", sagte er und ließ sie los. „Zieh deine Sachen aus und gib sie mir. Ich werde nachsehen, ob du etwas entwendet hast." Als sie zögerte, raunzte er sie an: „Na wird's bald!" Sie zuckte zusammen und begann, sich auszuziehen. Er überprüfte mit seinem Zauberstab ihre Sachen. Als sie nur noch ihren BH und ihren Slip anhatte, zögerte sie erneut. „Was ist? Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er schneidend und kam drohend auf sie zu. Hastig zog sie sich vollends aus.

Snape musterte Hermine eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß, dann packte er sie am Arm und stieß sie aufs Bett. Er setzte sich neben sie und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab langsam die Konturen ihres Gesichts und ihres Halses entlang, umrundete mit dem Stab ihre Brüste und fuhr weiter über ihren Bauch zu ihrem Schoß.

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen. Was hatte er vor? Er ließ seinen Zauberstab zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und drückte diese leicht auseinander. Dann legte er den Stab neben sie und erforschte ihren Schoß mit seiner Hand. Als er zu ihrem Eingang kam, drang er mit einem Finger in sie hinein. Sie zuckte zusammen. „Empfindlich?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, und noch Jungfrau!" Das klang ehrlich überrascht.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wurde Hermine zornig. „Was denken Sie denn, meinen Sie, ich mache abwechselnd mit Harry und Ron herum?", fauchte sie. „Nun, vielleicht nicht mit beiden, aber mit einem bestimmt, hätte ich erwartet", bemerkte er spöttisch, „aber umso besser!" Er beugte sich über sie und sagte mit seidenweicher Stimme: „Dann werde ich dir heute Nacht tatsächlich etwas beibringen, von dem „Miss Neunmalklug" noch keine Ahnung hat."

------------------------------------------------------

Hermine stand an die Wand des Korridors gelehnt, der zu Snapes Räumen führte. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die raue Wand und versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, Tränen der Scham und der Demütigung. Snape hatte sich zweimal an ihr befriedigt, bevor er sie gehen ließ.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie erneut zusammenzucken – irgendwo musste Peeves, der Poltergeist sein Unwesen treiben. Hermine machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sie wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass ihre nächtliche Exkursion auch noch bekannt wurde!

Die fette Dame riskierte nur ein Auge und meinte schläfrig: „Merkwürdige Sitten habt ihr schon", geruhte dann aber doch zur Seite zu schwenken. Im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden sich Harry und Ron – schlafend. Harry schreckte hoch, als Hermine hereinkam. Sofort stürzte er auf sie zu. „Wo warst du denn? Ron und ich haben überall nach dir gesucht."

Hermine sank auf ein Sofa. Ron, der inzwischen auch wach war, sah sie fragend an. „Wo ich war", sagte sie. „Wo wollte ich denn hin?" „Bei Snape konntest du nicht gewesen sein", meinte Ron. „Wir waren zweimal dort und keiner hat aufgemacht." „Nein, die Räume waren mit einem Schallzauber belegt", entgegnete Hermine. „Das heißt, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, bei Snape hineinzukommen. Aber wieso Schallzauber?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe sie nicht gelegt", zischte Hermine, „aber ihr wart unvollständig informiert. Snape ist zurückgekommen, als ich gerade seine Schlafzimmerkommode durchsucht habe. Ohne Erfolg übrigens!" „Was? Er kam zurück, bevor du das Fernglas finden konntest?" Harrys Stimme klang erbost.

„Nein, Harry, so war es nicht", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich bin sicher, dass er das Fernglas nicht in seiner Wohnung versteckt. Ich habe alles gründlich durchsucht."

Aber Harry war vom Gegenteil überzeugt. „Er hat es garantiert", behauptete er hartnäckig. „Sein Versteck ist bloß zu raffiniert, so dass du es in der Zeit nicht finden konntest."

„Und was war dann?", fragte Ron dazwischen, „hat Snape dich zu Dumbledore geschleppt? Bist du von der Schule verwiesen worden?" „Nein", antwortete Hermine. „Auf meine Bitte, einen Schulverweis zu vermeiden, stellte Snape mich vor die Wahl: Schulverweis oder mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen."

„Was?", kreischten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das konnte er nicht tun! Das durfte er nicht!" „Ich durfte auch nicht bei ihm einbrechen", entgegnete Hermine. „Dieses Schwein", sagte Harry „hat er dich, ich meine, hat er tatsächlich…?" „Ja, ich habe mit ihm geschlafen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Dieses Mal ist er dran", sagte Harry und in seiner Stimme schwang auch Triumph mit. „Das bricht ihm das Genick. Du unterrichtest doch Dumbledore davon!" „Und dann?", schrie Hermine: „Schulverweis! Das hätte ich schon gestern Abend haben können und hätte mir dieses Erlebnis erspart."

„Aber wenigstens käme Snape mit dran. Aber du hast natürlich Recht. Dumbledore müsste dich von der Schule verweisen. Die ganze Sache käme vor das Ministerium." Hermine hatte trotz dieser Worte den starken Verdacht, dass Harry es bedauerte, dass sie nicht zum Schulleiter ging, um Snape anzuzeigen, selbst wenn sie dadurch von der Schule fliegen sollte. Offenbar trieb ihn sein Hass auf Snape weiter als seine Freundschaft für sie. Mit diesem bitteren Verdacht stand sie auf und sagte: „Ich möchte dieses Wochenende niemanden sehen. Wenn jemand fragt, ich bin erkältet." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

Hermine lag in ihrer Badewanne – zum Glück hatte dieses Jahr als Vertrauensschülerin per Los ein Zimmer mit eigenem Bad erhalten – bis das Wasser kalt geworden war und sie fröstelte. Eigentlich hatte sie nur das Bedürfnis zu schlafen und im Schlaf möglichst alle Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zu löschen. Aber immer, wenn sie kurz einschlief, schreckte sie mit einem Bild vor Augen auf: Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus, als Snape sie erwischte und im Genick packte. Oder sie erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei und Snape durchbohrte sie mit seinen Augen und seinem Glied. Zitternd blickte sie sich um. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer. Allein. Doch es dauerte lange, ehe sich ihr wild schlagendes Herz wieder beruhigte.

Als Snape sie in seiner Wohnung erwischt hatte, war Hermine sofort klar gewesen, dass er umgehend für ihren Schulverweis sorgen würde. Bei seinem Hass auf die Gryffindors war das keine Frage. Trotzdem hatte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung versucht, ihn umzustimmen. Sie hatte auch alle möglichen Arten von Strafarbeiten erwartet (Snape hatte da viel Fantasie), aber dass er die Situation in dieser Weise ausnutzte, wäre ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Und als sie ihren Freunden, die sie ja zu dem Einbruch bei Snape verleitet hatten von dem berichtete, was ihr passiert war, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass es zumindest für Harry das Wichtigste gewesen wäre, seinem Widersacher Snape durch diese Geschichte das Genick brechen zu können.

Darüber hinaus schien es keinen ihrer Freunde zu interessieren, wie sie mit der Situation fertig wurde. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Harry ihr am nächsten Tag sein Bedauern über das ihr widerfahrene Unrecht ausdrücken würde. Sie hätten dann gemeinsam Snape zum Schurken und einzigen Schuldigen des ganzen Dramas küren können. Aber anscheinend wollte niemand von ihren Freunden mit ihr sprechen. Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry und Ron ihre Anweisung, sie nicht zu stören, so wörtlich nehmen würden. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass sich die beiden jungen Männer völlig hilflos fühlten und es nicht wagten, Hermine ohne ihre Zustimmung auf das Erlebnis nochmals anzusprechen. Beide verkannten aufgrund ihrer Unerfahrenheit, dass Hermine in der seelischen Verfassung, in der sie sich gerade befand, sehr dringend den Beistand ihrer Freunde gebraucht hätte.

Und Hermine benötigte unbedingt einen Schuldigen für die Demütigung, durch die ihr bisher so beherrschtes und selbstbestimmtes Leben aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war. Sie fand einen Ausweg darin, ihren Freunden die gesamte Schuld an dem Geschehenen zu geben. Harry hatte sie doch durch seine ungerechten Vorwürfe Snape gegenüber dazu getrieben, den Einbruch zu begehen. Und Ron hatte ihn voll und ganz unterstützt!

So redete sich Hermine im Lauf des Wochenendes immer mehr ein, dass sie von allen in Stich gelassen wurde und beschloss, für andere nie mehr so viel zu riskieren. Wie oft hatte sie durch ihren Fleiß und ihre Intelligenz Mittel und Wege gefunden, um ihren Freunden zu helfen oder sie aus irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten zu retten. Wie oft hatte sie anderen wie Neville Longbottom bei ihren Hausaufgaben oder im Unterricht geholfen, damit sie ja keine Probleme oder schlechte Noten bekamen. Mit dem Einbruch bei Snape wollte sie Harry von seiner Vorstellung befreien, dass Snape ein Doppelagent sei, der Dumbledores Vertrauen missbrauchte. Hermine war bisher der festen Überzeugung, dass Professor Snape zwar ein ungerechter Lehrer war – kein Wunder, schließlich war er ein Slytherin – aber sie hielt ihn für mutig und glaubte an die Loyalität Snapes Dumbledore und der guten Sache gegenüber.

Natürlich gab es genügend Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie ihn aufrichtig verabscheute. Wenn er sie eine neunmalkluge Besserwisserin nannte zum Beispiel. Oder wenn er Harry oder Ron mal wieder besonders ungerecht behandelte. Aber es gab etwas, das ihre Freunde nicht wussten: Severus Snape hatte Hermine schon mit seinem Rätsel, mit dem er den Stein der Weisen schützte, beeindruckt. Damals hatte sie angefangen, ihn für seine große Intelligenz und seine großartigen magischen Fähigkeiten zu bewundern. Auch sein Äußeres wurde für Hermine im Lauf der Zeit immer weniger abschreckend. Sie sah plötzlich keine alte Fledermaus mehr, sondern seine gutgewachsene Gestalt in der Robe und wenn er zufällig einmal nicht besonders grimmig oder höhnisch dreinsah, gefielen ihr seine markanten Gesichtszüge.

Sie hütete sich, dies auch nur andeutungsweise zu äußern. Hin und wieder verteidigte sie Snape unter Hinweis auf das ungeteilte Vertrauen Dumbledores. Das brachte ihr dann stets Unverständnis bei ihren Freunden ein.

Doch in der vergangenen Nacht musste Hermine feststellen, dass Snape genau der Oberfiesling war, den Harry immer in ihm gesehen hatte. Dabei war die Vorstellung, mit Severus Snape ins Bett zu gehen, für Hermine inzwischen gar nicht mehr so abschreckend. Sie hatte sich in der letzten Zeit immer wieder ausgemalt, wie Snape von ihren außergewöhnlichen Leistungen beeindruckt war – ihre Lieblingsvorstellungen schwankten zwischen der Erfindung eines Zaubertranks, der Voldemort unschädlich machen konnte, so dass Harry ihn nur noch erledigen musste und der Vorstellung, sie würde Snape aus einer tödlichen Gefahr retten. Seine Tarnung beim Dunklen Lord würde auffliegen, sie wäre zur Stelle, könnte ihn retten und mit ihm disapparieren. In diesen Träumen schätzte Professor Snape endlich ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und Leistungen im Unterricht und verliebte sich sogar hin und wieder in sie.

Aber ihrer Vereinigung ging immer – ein wahlweise zartes oder leidenschaftliches - Werben von Severus Snape für sie voraus. Doch diese romantischen Vorstellungen sich in der Nacht mit ihm verflüchtigt. In ihren Träumen gab es keinen Deal, bei dem sie ihre Schuld bei Snape beglich. Nicht dass er dabei gewalttätig gewesen war, nein, er hatte darauf geachtet, sie nicht zu verletzen. Es war vielmehr seine Gleichgültigkeit ihrer Person gegenüber, die sie zutiefst kränkte. Er nahm sie und als sie seiner Meinung nach ihre Schuld beglichen hatte, ließ er sie gehen.

Hermine fühlte sich doppelt ungerecht behandelt. Sie bekam von ihren Freunden den Vorwurf, versagt zu haben. Sie hatte weder das Fernglas bei Snape gefunden, noch hatte sie die Situation genutzt, um Snape aus Hogwarts jagen zu lassen. Und Hermine fühlte sich missachtet von dem Mann, den sie so gern beeindruckt hätte. Sie schämte sich vor sich selbst und war enttäuscht, dass ihre Menschenkenntnis sie so im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie hatte Unrecht mit ihrer heimlichen Verehrung und mit ihrer Vorstellung, Snape Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein!

Aber das war vorbei. Ein für alle Mal! Sie würde sich ab jetzt nur noch um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern! Und sie wollte den mit Abstand besten Abschluss aller Zeiten in Hogwarts zustande bringen! Dafür musste sie hart arbeiten und aus diesem Grund würde sie für niemand anderen mehr Zeit haben.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zunächst mal vielen Dank an alle, die sich für meine Geschichte interessieren._

**_Und ganz heißen Dank an die, die mir ein Review geschickt haben!_** _Ich hoffe ganz arg, dass es noch mehr werden!_

_Aber jetzt hoffentlich viel Spaß bei der Fortsetzung._

**Kapitel 4: Verändert**

Doch mit den Albträumen, die sie das ganze Wochenende plagten, konnte es nicht so weitergehen. Da fiel ihr ein, was sie neulich im Zusammenhang mit der Heilung magischer Krankheiten über den „Traumlos-Trank" gelesen hatte. Er war zwar nicht im Unterricht behandelt worden, aber Hermine war in der Lage, den Trank selbst zuzubereiten. Sofern sie sich die Zutaten beschaffen konnte. Aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Sie hatte gute Verbindungen zu Madam Pomfrey und Madam Sprout.

In den nächsten Tagen war Hermine still und in sich gekehrt und meldete sich im Unterricht kaum. Harry und Ron meinten übereinstimmend, es sei wohl das Beste, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Die übrigen Mitschüler wussten, dass sie am Wochenende erkältet war und meinten, sie litte unter Nachwirkungen.

Aber als die anderen meinten, Hermine sei in ihrem Zimmer und ruhte sich aus, war sie unterwegs, um sich das Rezept und die Zutaten für den Traumlos-Trank zu besorgen. Nachdem sie sich den Trank zubereitet hatte, konnte sie wenigstens ungestört schlafen. Die Nebenwirkungen ignorierte sie. Dieser Trank beeinflusste das Bewusstsein, indem er negative Empfindungen und Verhaltensweisen bei regelmäßigem Gebrauch verstärkte. Und Hermines Trank war stark, was auch die Nebenwirkungen verstärkte.

In Snapes Unterricht verhielt sie sich ganz ruhig und auch er beachtete sie nicht. Aber da sie wie immer alles richtig machte, bestand für ihn keine Veranlassung, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Nach und nach registrierten die übrigen Mitschüler eine gewisse Veränderung an ihrer Vertrauensschülerin. Sie war unzugänglich geworden; wer Rat von ihr wollte, den fertigte sie kurz ab. Als erster verspürte Neville, dass mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmte. Er war dabei, seine Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mal wieder nicht hinzubekommen und fragte Hermine – wie üblich - ob sie ihm helfen könnte.

„Nein", sagte Hermine klipp und klar, „ich werde dir und auch den anderen nicht mehr helfen! Nächstes Jahr sind Abschlussprüfungen und es ist höchste Zeit, dass ihr alleine zu Recht kommt! Ihr kommt an alle Informationen ran, wenn ihr wollt und euch anstrengt. Und wenn ihr etwas nicht findet, fragt die Lehrer."

„Ich soll Snape fragen, wenn ich in Dunkle Künste etwas nicht weiß?", kreischte Neville entsetzt. „Und warum nicht? Du hättest viel früher damit anfangen sollen, dann wäre es jetzt nicht so schwierig für dich!"

„Hermine", krächzte Ron, „das kannst du doch nicht machen", ich meine, Neville so im Regen stehen lassen!" „So, meinst du, dass das nicht geht? Es geht, versichere ich dir!" Hermine funkelte ihn böse an und Ron wusste ganz genau, was sie meinte. Sie gab Harry und ihm die Schuld an ihrem Erlebnis mit Snape und sie würde es ihnen nicht verzeihen. Ron und Harry wechselten einen verzweifelten Blick.

In der nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke, in der Snape die Vertretung für den erkrankten Professor Slughorn übernommen hatte, explodierte Nevilles Kessel. Hermine, die neben ihm stand, arbeitete ungerührt weiter. Snape kam mit großen Schritten dahergefegt.

„Was haben Sie denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Longbottom?", fuhr er Neville an. „Diese Nieswurzel kommt erst ganz zum Schluss in den Trank. An der Tafel steht es. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie lesen können! Und von den anderen Herrschaften hat wohl keiner etwas bemerkt? Nicht einmal Miss Granger?" Er blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Sie entgegnete, äußerlich völlig gelassen seinen Blick erwidernd: „Ich habe mich um meine eigene Aufgabe gekümmert. Ich bin schließlich nicht dazu da, die anderen Schüler zu beaufsichtigen. Das ist Ihr Job!"

Die anderen Schüler hielten den Atem an. So hatte noch niemand mit Snape gesprochen. Er war noch blasser als sonst geworden. Und wütend. „Mir braucht niemand zu erzählen, was zu meinem Job gehört. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für die Unverschämtheit von Miss Granger!"

„Ach wirklich, sieh an", murmelte Hermine spöttisch und er wusste genau, was sie meinte. Dass es nämlich nicht zu seinem Job gehörte, mit Schülerinnen zu schlafen. Er drehte sich wütend um und rauschte zu seinem Pult zurück.

Hermine hatte zwar innerlich vor Angst gebebt, aber sie hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Sie hatte es geschafft, Snape die Stirn zu bieten. In der Öffentlichkeit. Dieses Gefühl bestätigte sie in ihrem momentanen Egoismus und in ihrem Streben nach Perfektion. Andere Menschen kamen in ihrem Leben nur noch als lästige Begleiterscheinungen vor – Auswirkungen des Traumlos-Tranks, den sie jede Nacht zu sich nahm.

Nach und nach fiel Hermines verändertes Verhalten den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung immer mehr auf. Harry und Ron versuchten ohne Erfolg, sie dazu zu bringen, sich andern wieder zu öffnen. Als sie sie zu gemeinsamen Steifzügen überreden wollten, lehnte sie schroff ab. Weder nach Hogsmeade noch zu Hagrid wollte sie mitkommen. „Zuviel Arbeit", war ihre Erklärung.

„Du bist doch sowieso die Beste", sagte Ron. „Mach mal ne Pause. In Hogsmeade gibt es angeblich ein neues Cafe – ganz süß, sagt Parvati." „Die Beste zu sein genügt mir nicht", entgegnete Hermine arrogant, „ich will mit Abstand die Allerbeste sein. Und was meinen Kopf betrifft, so will ich mir den für die Arbeit freihalten und mich nicht mit irgendwelchem Tratsch voll stopfen", meinte sie selbstgefällig. Worauf Ron und Harry, der nur den Kopf schüttelte, beleidigt abzogen.

Während ihres Ausflugs wollte keine so richtige Stimmung aufkommen. Jemand fehlte - Hermine. „Weißt du, warum sie so ist?", fragte Ron, als sie im „Drei Besen" bei einem Butterbier saßen. „Frag lieber, seit wann sie so ist. Dann hast du die Antwort", entgegnete Harry mit bösem Blick. „Du meinst seit jener Nacht, in der Snape sie…." „Ja, was sie mit diesem Mistkerl erlebt hat, hat sie total verändert. Ich möchte ihn umbringen!", stieß Harry zähneknirschend hervor.

„Weißt du was", sagte Ron, „Hogsmeade ödet mich total an, komm, wir gehen zu Hagrid!" „Nicht einmal mehr zu Hagrid will sie mit", meinte Harry düster. Ich habe das Gefühl er ist ihr nicht mehr elitär genug." „Als ob sie das früher gestört hätte", seufzte Ron.

Hagrid fragte auch als erstes nach Hermine. Es war nicht normal, dass die beiden alleine auftauchten. Er wusste natürlich nichts von der Geschichte mit Snape und Harry und Ron hüteten sich, ihm davon zu erzählen. Auf Hagrids Frage, ob sie krank sei, antwortet Harry: „Na ja, Lernstress und so! Sie will gerade von niemandem etwas wissen."

„Das legt sich schon wieder", meinte Hagrid zuversichtlich. „Es ist oft bei begabten Menschen so, dass sie sich vor lauter Stress verrückt machen. Aber ihr beide passt ja gut auf sie auf!" Harry und Ron tauschten heimlich betretene Blicke.

Aber auch bei den anderen Mitschülern und sogar bei den Lehrern war Hermines ungewöhnliches Verhalten Gesprächsthema. Und so kam es, dass dies auch Professor Snape zu Ohren kam - während des Abendessens, bei dem er einem Gespräch zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, an dem sich auch Professor Flitwick und Madam Sprout beteiligten, zuhörte.

„…Seit einigen Wochen ist sie wie ausgewechselt", sagte Professor McGonagall gerade. „Sie gibt ganz eindeutig zu verstehen, dass sie die Beste unter allen sein will und andere sich nicht mit ihr vergleichen können."

„Ja", sagte Professor Flitwick, „ich habe gehört, wie sie zwei Mädchen, die mit Problemen zu ihr als Vertrauensschülerin kamen, auf barsche Art abfertigte und ihnen riet, sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten abzugeben, sondern sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren."

„Es ist, als ob sie gar keine Gefühle mehr für andere Menschen hätte", sagte Professor McGonagall mit betretener Miene. „Ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht erklären."

„Vielleicht macht sie sich zu viel Stress", versetzte Professor Dumbledore. „Das ist oft bei so intelligenten jungen Menschen der Fall. Gerade die haben oft Angst zu versagen und übertreiben dann ihre Anstrengungen. Mitunter führt das zu Verhaltensänderungen." Professor Dumbledore wiederholte damit unwissentlich Hagrids Worte. „Wir müssen sie weiter beobachten. Vielleicht legt sich das alles von selbst wieder."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es da einen Zusammenhang gibt", mischte sich Madam Sprout ein, „aber Miss Granger hat sich vor einigen Wochen den Traumlos-Trank zubereitet. Ich habe sie gewarnt, den Trank ja nicht regelmäßig zu nehmen. Aber sie hat mir versichert, sie habe nur ein kleines Schlafproblem und sie würde die Wirkung kennen und nicht zu viel nehmen. Da ich Miss Granger als verantwortungsvolles junges Mädchen kenne, machte ich mir auch keine weiteren Gedanken über die Sache", fuhr Madam Sprout fort.

„Wann war denn das?", fragte Professor McGonagall nachdenklich. „So kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien", antwortete Madam Sprout. „Ja, da fing sie an, sich zu verändern. Der Trank löst doch Wesensveränderungen aus, nicht wahr?", fragte Professor McGonagall. „Ja, aber nur, wenn er regelmäßig und in hoher Dosis genommen wird. Ich kann mir jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass Miss Granger den Trank missbräuchlich zu ihrem eigenen Nachteil einnimmt", entgegnete Madam Sprout.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, wir werden keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, sondern Miss Granger weiter beobachten, bevor wir etwas unternehmen", sagte Professor Dumbledore abschließend.

Snape hatte das alles mitgehört und war anfänglich ebenfalls erstaunt. Als jedoch das Gespräch auf den Zeitpunkt ihrer Verhaltensänderung kam, wurde er auf einmal hellhörig. Später, als er in seiner Wohnung saß, überlegte er: ‚Wann ist sie bei mir eingebrochen? Kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien! Können die Ereignisse jener Nacht damit zu tun haben?', fragte er sich.

Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihre Schuld in jener Nacht beglichen und dies auch so akzeptiert hatte. Schuld und Sühne! Sicherer hatte nicht gerade den leidenschaftlichen Liebhaber gegeben, aber es handelte sich ja auch eindeutig um eine Bestrafung! Die Strafe anstelle des Schulverweises!

Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er auf Knien um ihre Gunst bat? Außerdem hatte sie ja die Wahl, sagte sich Snape selbstgefällig. Was wollte sie also. Auf jeden Fall war das kein Grund, plötzlich ein so seltsames Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Dass sie ihm gegenüber zickig war, hatte er verstanden. Er ließ sie nach der damaligen Unterrichtsstunde in Ruhe und sie ihn auch. Deshalb hatte er bis jetzt nicht wahrgenommen, dass sich jemand um Hermine Granger sorgte. Seine Slytherins taten es allerdings auch nicht.

Snape beschloss, sie ebenfalls zu beobachten. Die anderen übertrieben sicherlich wieder maßlos. Es war bestimmt so, dass die kleine Miss „Ich-Weiß-Alles" die Aller- Aller- Allerbeste sein wollte und sich deshalb selber heftig unter Druck setzte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Erkannt**

Seine Beobachtungen in den nächsten Tagen führten allerdings zu einem anderen Ergebnis. Da war etwas mit ihr. Etwas, das nicht mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zusammen hing. Sie war fast immer allein. Sie verbrachte ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek. Snape, der unbemerkt in die Bibliothek gelangt war, hörte, wie sie mit unüberhörbarer Arroganz in der Stimme zu Parvati Patil sagte: „Ich gehe in die Bibliothek, weil ich hier vor Drückebergern und Faulenzern, die selbst nichts tun wollen, sondern lieber bei mir abschreiben, meine Ruhe habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr anderen vorhabt, aber ich will aus meinem Leben das Beste machen! Und dazu brauche ich erst einmal einen **sehr, sehr, sehr guten Schulabschluss!" **

Ihre Stimme war lauter und aggressiver geworden und am Schluss funkelte sie Parvati böse an. „Ist ja gut, meinetwegen hast du den Rest deiner Tage deine Ruhe vor mir und bestimmt auch vor den meisten deiner Mitmenschen!", antwortete Parvati wütend und rauschte hinaus.

Hermine ging mit arrogant-überlegener Miene zum Bücherregal. Das Buch, das sie sich herausnahm, war Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene Teil II. Das war etwas für Arithmantiker mit mehrjähriger Berufserfahrung. Und das wollte sie sich beibringen! Das war schon ziemlich unnormal, sagte sich Snape und war alarmiert.

Nachdenklich ging er zum Abendessen, wo er wiederum ein Gespräch des neben ihm sitzenden Flitwick mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall mithörte. „Es wird immer schlimmer mit ihr", sagte gerade Professor McGonagall tief beunruhigt. „Ich muss etwas unternehmen!" Professor Flitwick nickte: „Sie strotzt nur noch so vor Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit, wo früher Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme an andern Menschen war."

„Ja", sagte Professor Dumbledore, „es fällt allgemein auf, dass sie nicht mehr dieselbe ist. Ich habe auch schon mehrere Beschwerden von Schülern, die sie in ihrer Eigenschaft als Vertrauensschülerin zu Rate ziehen wollten, erhalten. Sie hat sie einfach schroff abgewiesen. Wenn sich das nicht schleunigst ändert, muss ich sie von ihrem Amt entbinden. Die Sache müsste dann genauer untersucht werden. Das Ministerium wird genau wissen wollen, was die Ursache für die plötzliche Wesensveränderung von Miss Granger ist. Sie wissen ja, dass Scrimgouer mir nur zu gern eine Fehlentscheidung bei einer so wichtigen Entscheidung wie der Wahl einer Vertrauensschülerin unterschieben will."

Snape hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als ob ihm jemand die Kehle zudrücken würde. Mit einer hastig gemurmelten Entschuldigung stand er auf. Niemand achtete auf ihn. Alle waren in tiefer Sorge um Hermine Granger.

Als er hinausging, sah er sie allein Harry und Ron gegenüber sitzen und mit überheblicher Miene ein Buch lesen. Als Ron etwas zu ihr sagte, hob sie eine Augenbraue und antwortete ihm mit gelehrter Miene. Ron und Harry verdrehten die Augen.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, ließ sich Snape in einen Sessel fallen. Er wusste, was mit Hermine Granger los war! Er hatte diese Veränderung herbeigeführt! Die Erinnerungen und Empfindungen jener Nacht ließen sich nicht länger in die Schublade stecken, in die er sie bequemerweise gestopft hatte.

Am Anfang war Wut. Als er zurückkam – viel früher als geplant, da die Sitzung im Ministerium aufgrund der Krankheit des Ministers wesentlich kürzer ausgefallen war – und jemanden in seinen Gemächern, sogar in seinem Schlafzimmer herumschnüffeln sah, ergriff ihn maßlose Wut.

Als er sah, dass es diese oberschlaue Gryffindor war, die Komplizin von Harry Potter, war ihm sofort klar, wer hinter dieser Aktion steckte. Das gab sie auch gleich zu. Und so gesellte sich zu der Wut auch noch der Wunsch nach Rache! Rache an diesem verfluchten Potter, der ihm ständig in die Quere kam und in seinem Privatleben herumschnüffelte! Wenn seine Freundin von der Schule flog, würde er vielleicht kapieren, dass er sich besser nicht mehr mit ihm, Snape, anlegen sollte. Er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich zum Schulleiter bringen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten!

Doch dann flehte sie ihn an, bettelte, sie nicht von der Schule verweisen zu lassen. „Bestrafen Sie mich, wie Sie wollen, aber bringen Sie mich nicht zum Schulleiter", waren ihre Worte gewesen. Er konnte sich genau erinnern.

Er sah in ihr flehendes Gesicht und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie schön sie geworden war in den letzten Monaten. Ihr Körper, der Körper eines 17-jährigen Mädchens, war eher zierlich, ihre Haare nicht mehr so buschig wie früher und ihre Augen, die ihn so flehentlich ansahen, groß und wunderschön. In dem Moment veränderte sich die Perspektive. Es überkam ihn ein neues Gefühl: Begierde.

Er hatte schon lange keine Frau mehr besessen. In seinen Zeiten als Todesser hatte er einige sexuelle Kontakte gehabt, aber seitdem er in Hogwarts Lehrer war, hatten sich seine diesbezüglichen Aktivitäten auf wenige Male in den Ferien beschränkt. Und für eine Schülerin hatte er sich noch nie interessiert. Ihre pubertären Gefühlsausbrüche und vermeintlichen Liebesdramen waren ihm zuwider und entrangen ihm höchstens ein verächtliches Grinsen. Aber hier bot sich ihm eine Gelegenheit, die er nie wieder haben würde. Da war nichts Pubertäres an Hermine Granger.

Doch mittlerweile hatte sich die Angelegenheit in eine Richtung entwickelt, die er nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Snape schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf, weil er davon ausging, dass Hermine Granger die Strafe für ihre Schuld akzeptieren und damit auch wegstecken würde. Er hatte nicht einkalkuliert, dass ihre Reaktionen auf eine derartige Situation nicht mit denen eines abgebrühten Ex-Todessers vergleichbar waren.

Neben Snapes Wut auf sich selbst und Hermine Granger, die sich in Gefahr gebracht, aber nicht willens war, die Folgen daraus zu tragen, tauchte nach und nach Angst auf: Angst davor, über eine begangene Missetat ertappt zu werden. Er war sich nämlich durchaus bewusst, dass Dumbledore und die Kollegen es keinesfalls auf sich beruhen ließen, wenn sich herausstellte, dass sie eine Vertrauensschülerin absetzen mussten. Wie Dumbledore es schon angedeutet hatte, würde sich Scrimgeour eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, um eine besonders gründliche Untersuchung der Angelegenheit anzuordnen.

Wenn sich seine Schuld erweisen würde, wäre dies das Ende seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer und das Ende seiner Reputation in der Welt der weißen Magier. Und Snape hatte bei Scrimgeour keinen Rückhalt. Genauer gesagt, hatte er bei niemandem Rückhalt, mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore. Wenn er es sich allerdings mit dem verscherzte… Dumbledore hatte ihm schon einmal eine Chance gegeben – gegen viele Widerstände in der Zaubererwelt. Eine weitere Chance würde es für ihn nicht geben!

Snape hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass er es in seinen Räumen nicht mehr aushielt. Er ging los, um die Gänge von Hogwarts zu durchstreifen, wie er es oft tat, wenn er wieder einmal nicht schlafen konnte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm eine Lampe auf, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Er konnte sich sehr gut ausmalen, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Potters Tarnumhang. Er wollte wissen, wer sich diesmal darunter verbarg. So tauchte er hinter dem Tarnumhang, dessen Standort er gut abschätzen konnte, aus der Dunkelheit auf und fragte schneidend: „Schon wieder etwas verloren, Potter und…".

Der Tarnumhang glitt herunter und er sah sich Potter und Weasley gegenüber; beide erschrocken und wütend zugleich. „Oh, nur zwei diesmal? Na ja, es wird wohl etwas eng für drei von euch", höhnte Snape. Harry und Ron waren mit ihren fast 17 Jahren schlaksig und Ron fast so groß wie er. „Nein, wir haben nichts verloren, Sir!", entgegnete Harry, „aber es ist immer gut, wachsam zu sein!" „Du sagst es, Potter, deshalb bin ich hier unterwegs. Und ihr habt in eurem Zimmer zu sein!", herrschte er sie an.

„Von Ihnen lassen wir uns gar nichts mehr verbieten – Sir! Und was die dritte Person unter dem Tarnumhang betrifft: sie kommt nicht mehr mit uns, sie hat andere Vorstellungen vom Leben bekommen. Sollen wir Ihnen sagen, seit wann? Und von wem? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie ihr angetan haben, aber Sie haben sie in jener Nacht zu einem Abziehbild von sich selbst gemacht! Sie können stolz darauf sein!"

Harry hatte die Fäuste geballt und spie die Worte Snape förmlich ins Gesicht. Dieser wich zurück, als ob er einen Schlag erhalten hätte. „Gehen Sie sofort in Ihren Turm", sagte er tonlos. Er drehte sich um und hastete in seine Wohnung zurück. Er hatte den beiden weder Hauspunkte abgezogen noch Strafarbeiten aufgegeben. Harry und Ron sahen ihm mit offenem Mund nach.

In seiner Wohnung lehnte Snape an einer Wand des Wohnzimmers. Potter und Weasley wussten also auch Bescheid! Die Angst vor dem Bekannt werden seiner Tat wurde immer größer.

‚Ich muss etwas unternehmen.' sagte er sich dann. Ein Vergessenszauber würde jetzt nichts mehr nützen. Was konnte er tun?

‚Ich muss auf jeden Fall mit ihr reden', sagte er sich. Aber was sollte er ihr mitteilen? Dass es ihm Leid tat? Sollte er sie um Verzeihung bitten?

Er musste sie auf jeden Fall dazu bringen, einzusehen, dass ihr jetziges Verhalten ihr schadete. Das würde sehr schwer werden. Aber er musste es versuchen. Das nächstliegende Problem war, sie wieder in seine Räume zu bekommen, um ungestört mit ihr reden zu können. Hier sah er nach einigem Nachdenken eine Chance: über ihren Ehrgeiz würde er an sie herankommen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Überlegt**

Am Ende der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde (immer noch in Vertretung für Professor Slughorn) verkündete Professor Snape, dass er zusätzlich zum Unterrichtsstoff ein Projekt anbieten würde, das es besonders begabten Schülern gestattete, eine Extra-Note in ihrem nächstjährigen Abschlusszeugnis zu erhalten und dieses damit aufwerten konnten. Er wusste genau, wer sich von einem solchen Extra-Projekt angesprochen fühlen würde. Und so war es auch: Hermine Granger hörte aufmerksam zu, als er sagte, es handele sich um eine Verbesserung des Vielsafttranks.

„Eine Vereinfachung in der Herstellung und mit dem Ziel, die Dauer der Wirkung zu verlängern. Wer schon einmal mit dem Vielsafttrank zu tun hatte, weiß, dass dies ein sehr hoher Anspruch ist." Er wusste genau, dass Hermine in ihrem 2. Schuljahr den Trank verbotenerweise zubereitet hatte. Und ihm dabei Zutaten gestohlen hatte!

„Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob eine Schule diesem Anspruch gerecht werden kann", fuhr er fort, „ dies ist eigentlich ein Forschungsprojekt für erfahrene Wissenschaftler."

Hermine hatte vor Aufregung rote Flecken auf den Wangen. „Oh doch, Professor Snape, ich glaube schon, dass Schüler in der Lage sind, zusammen mit ihren Lehrern sinnvolle Ergebnisse zu erzielen", rief sie eifrig. „Warum sollen nur erfahrene Wissenschaftler erfolgreich sein? Junge Menschen haben doch vielleicht andere Einfälle, die aber auch erfolgreich sein können. Außerdem kann man sich in Hogwarts sehr viel Wissen aneignen, wenn man nur will!", fügte sie selbstgefällig und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry und Ron, die schon wieder die Augen verdrehten, hinzu.

Snape grinste in sich hinein; genau diese Reaktion hatte er gewollt. „Also gut, Miss Granger, ich sehe, Sie haben die richtige Einstellung. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend um sieben Uhr. Dann werden wir das Projekt durchsprechen." Mit diesen Worten entließ er die Schüler. Hermine wurden erst jetzt seine Worte bewusst. Sie sollte mit allein das Projekt durchsprechen? Panik ergriff sie; sie musste sich am Tisch festhalten.

„Komm schon, Hermine, was hast du denn?", fragte Neville, der als letzter mit ihr im Klassenzimmer war und versuchte, seine Siebensachen ordentlich zusammenzupacken. „Bekommst du Angst vor der eigenen Courage? Aber nicht einmal ich glaube, dass Snape dich reinlegen will. Dazu hat er das Projekt viel zu öffentlich verkündet. Und schließlich hätte sich ja auch einer seiner Slytherins dafür interessieren können."

Nevilles Worte brachten Hermine wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Seine Worte beruhigten sie; auch wenn Neville den wahren Hintergrund ihrer Bedenken gar nicht kannte. „Ja klar, Neville", sagte sie, „ich bin auch schon wahnsinnig gespannt auf das Projekt."

Als der Abend kam und sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Räumen machte, war ihr allerdings ziemlich mulmig zumute. ‚Kein Wunder!', dachte sie sich. Aber dann siegte die neu gewonnene Arroganz. ‚Er kann mir gar nichts! Jeder weiß, wo ich bin!' Sie klopfte an seine Bürotür; aber Snape öffnete die benachbarte Wohnzimmertür. „Guten Abend Miss Granger, kommen Sie herein."

Sie betrat sein Wohnzimmer mit großem Misstrauen. Er schloss die Tür und sie fragte mit aggressivem Unterton in der Stimme: „Was soll ich hier in Ihren Privaträumen? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum besprechen wir das Projekt nicht in Ihrem Büro?"

„Weil sich das Projekt, über das ich mich mit Ihnen unterhalten will, nicht auf den Vielsafttrank bezieht, sondern auf die Ereignisse in diesen Räumen hier", entgegnete Snape in ruhigem Ton.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein", schrie sie ihn an, „lassen Sie sich ja nicht einfallen, mich anzufassen! Alle meine Freunde wissen, dass ich hier bin!" „Nicht nur Ihre Freunde wissen es, die gesamte Klasse weiß es", entgegnete er zustimmend. „Was glauben Sie wohl, warum ich dieses Treffen vor der gesamten Klasse publik gemacht habe? Ganz bestimmt nicht, um Ihnen etwas anzutun!"

„Sie erlauben, dass ich misstrauisch bin", versetzte sie mit ätzender Schärfe in der Stimme „aber die Ereignisse in diesen Räumen sind mir leider noch sehr wohl in Erinnerung und zwar in keiner guten!" Sie rauschte in Richtung Tür: „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape!"

„Warten Sie, Miss Granger, genau diese Ereignisse sind aber das Thema, über das ich mit Ihnen heute Abend sprechen möchte. Die Ereignisse und das, was sie bei Ihnen bewirkt haben."

Sie hatte sich umgedreht, war blass geworden und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Sie haben sich seitdem sehr verändert und der Gedanke liegt nahe, dass diese Ereignisse damit zu tun haben", sagte Snape, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Was geht Sie das an?", fauchte sie. „Ich habe keine Lust, mit Ihnen über irgendetwas zu reden, das über den Schulstoff hinausgeht."

‚Ich auch nicht', hätte er am liebsten geantwortet, aber er beherrschte sich. „Ich muss Ihnen aber sagen, wie sehr Sie sich durch Ihr Verhalten selber schaden", sagte er stattdessen.

„Worin soll ich mich denn so verändert haben? Etwa weil ich etwas härter arbeite und nicht mehr bereit bin, alle andern bei mir abschreiben zu lassen und damit deren Faulheit unterstütze!", fragte sie höhnisch. „Ich will den besten Schulabschluss! Sagen Sie bloß, das sei ein Fehler! Das haben Sie doch zu Ihrer Zeit bestimmt auch gewollt! Oder etwa nicht?"

„Ganz richtig, auch ich hatte diesen Ehrgeiz. Aber…"

„**Ich** werde mit meinem Schulabschluss die besten Möglichkeiten in der gesamten Zaubererwelt haben. **Ich** werde mir die Stelle, die ich haben will, unter Dutzenden aussuchen können. Und das alles aufgrund **meiner persönlichen Leistung!"** Hermines Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Die Arroganz stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Snape fragte scharf: „Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Wie wollen Sie zu Recht kommen, wenn Sie sich immer nur auf sich selbst verlassen? Sie sind überall auf andere Menschen angewiesen, auf ihre Erfahrung, ihre Kompetenz, ihr Wohlwollen."

„Ich brauche niemandes Wohlwollen", zischte sie. „Andere werden meines brauchen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!"

„Oh ja", versetzte er höhnisch. „**Sie** werden Ihren ganz tollen Job bekommen, da bin ich mir sicher! Aber wie wollen Sie ihn ausfüllen, wenn Ihnen kein Mensch zur Seite steht? Über kurz oder lang werden Sie sich mit Ihrer ganzen Superbildung und Ihrem absolut einzigartigen Schulabschluss irgendwohin abgeschoben vorfinden und jemand anderer, der Ihnen in der Schule vielleicht nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, wird Ihr erfolgreicher Nachfolger sein. Und zwar nicht, weil er besser ist als Sie, denn das gibt es ja nicht, sondern weil er mit Menschen umgehen kann!"

„Das wissen ausgerechnet Sie am besten, Sir", höhnte sie. „Ich habe Ihre Kommunikationsfähigkeit am eigenen Leib verspürt!"

„Und Sie haben daraus nichts gelernt, Sie dummes Ding!" Snape war nun richtig wütend. „Sie werfen mir mein Verhalten vor und gleichzeitig behandeln Sie ihre Mitmenschen wie Ungeziefer!"

Hermine schnaubte entrüstet. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, dieser widerliche Kerl! Er kritisierte ihr Verhalten! Was war denn mit seinem eigenen? „Was erdreisten Sie sich…", begann sie.

„Hören Sie auf", fuhr er sie an. „Sie wollen mir etwas vormachen von gekränktem Stolz und dabei benehmen Sie sich wie ein eingeschnapptes Gör, das beleidigt wurde und jetzt versucht, allen anderen die Beleidigung heimzuzahlen. Ohne Sinn und Verstand! Und ohne zu überlegen, was sie damit anrichten! Sie schaden nicht nur den anderen, die werden das überstehen und Sie sausen lassen. Aber nein, Sie bringen sich selbst in die größten Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem rücksichtslosen Benehmen anderen gegenüber!"

„Und ausgerechnet Sie erzählen mir das!", höhnte sie. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig. „Sie, ein Ausbund an Verständnis und Nächstenliebe!"

Snape versuchte, sich zu beherrschen und sie nicht am Kragen zu packen und zu schütteln, wie er es am liebsten getan hätte. Er hatte ein Ziel: er musste ihr klarmachen, dass sie sich (und ihn) ins Unglück stürzen würde, wenn sie so weitermachte.

„Ich habe erkannt, dass sich mein Verhalten auf Sie in zerstörerischer Weise ausgewirkt hat, sagte er. „Das kann ich nicht hinnehmen."

„Was wollen Sie denn tun?", fragte sie spöttisch, „mir einen Vergessenstrank einflößen?"

„Das würde nichts mehr bringen, das wissen Sie genau", sagte er scharf. „Ich möchte Ihnen vor Augen führen, wohin Ihr Verhalten Sie führen wird. In die totale Einsamkeit nämlich!"

Seine Stimme war sehr eindringlich und dunkel geworden.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort der Besorgnis", sagte sie langsam. „Was steckt wirklich dahinter?"

„Ich finde, Sie benehmen sich wie ein verzogenes Gör, das alle anderen für sein Unglück zur Rechenschaft ziehen will und sich nicht einmal fragt, ob es nicht selbst auch für etwas verantwortlich ist!", warf Snape ihr an den Kopf.

Hermine sah ihn mit schmalen Augen wütend an. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sie irgendeine Schuld an ihrer derzeitigen Lage trug. Das würde ihr ganzes, mühsam aufgebautes Weltbild einstürzen lasen. Und irgendwie musste sie doch existieren!

Snape hatte sich inzwischen unter großer Anstrengung beruhigt. „Ich weiß, dass Sie den Traumlos-Trank einnehmen. Ich erkenne die Folgen, also hören Sie auf, es abstreiten zu wollen", sagte er scharf, als sie versuchte zu protestieren. Dieser Trank ist auf Dauer sehr gefährlich!"

„Wenn Sie es sagen – Sir!", meinte sie spöttisch. „Zufällig habe ich jedoch ein kleines Schlafproblem, das sich mit dem Traumlos-Trank hervorragend lösen lässt."

„Damit lässt sich nichts hervorragend lösen", entgegnete Snape. Er ging zu seiner Kommode, holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und reichte es Hermine.

„Das ist ein Schlaftrank ohne Nebenwirkungen", sagte er. Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an. Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ich braue ihn zu meinem persönlichen Nutzen. Er ist sehr schwierig herzustellen. Zwei Tropfen genügen für eine ausgewogene Nachtruhe."

Hermines misstrauischer Blick blieb. „Verdammt noch mal, ich will Sie bestimmt nicht vergiften", fuhr Snape sie an. „Was glauben Sie denn, welche Schwierigkeiten ich mir auf den Hals laden würde, wenn Sie plötzlich krank würden oder Schlimmeres und man könnte bei Ihnen irgendwelche Substanzen von Zaubertränken nachweisen!"

Merkwürdigerweise beruhigten Hermine diese wütend hervorgestoßenen Worte. Sie ließ sich aber nichts davon anmerken, sondern steckte lediglich das Fläschchen mit den Worten ein: „Ich werde mir überlegen, ob ich Ihnen trauen kann!"

Damit rauschte sie zur Tür und verschwand.

‚Verdammte Göre', dachte Snape sich nicht zum ersten Mal. Hoffentlich traute sie ihm soweit, dass sie wenigstens den Traumlos-Trank wegließ. Damit wäre wahrscheinlich schon viel gewonnen. Snape ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Als er sich ein Glas Rotwein einschenkte, merkte er, dass seine Hände zitterten.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi_** _an alle, die meine Story immer noch oder vielleicht als neue Leser/innen verfolgen…_

_Und ich danke euch noch mal ganz herzlich für die Reviews. Ich freue mich **ganz arg** über jedes einzelne davon!_

_Und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir treu bleibt. Auch das Fiction Rated „M" wird noch seine Berechtigung haben…._

_Noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, aber bald – versprochen! _

**Kapitel 7: Bereut**

Hermine ging wie in Trance zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Auf die Frage von Ron: „Wie ist es denn gewesen?" antwortete sie geistesabwesend: „War o.k. Die Beschaffung der Zutaten dauert noch eine Weile."

Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer, ohne dass noch jemand eine Frage stellte. Ihr gereiztes Benehmen in den letzten Wochen hatte dazu geführt, dass sie meistens in Ruhe gelassen wurde. In ihrem Zimmer legte sie sich aufs Bett und versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Noch drangen Snapes Worte wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht in ihr Gehirn, so stark war ihre Erregung über das, was in seinen Gemächern vor sich gegangen war. Sie versuchte zu analysieren: er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Das stimmte, das konnte selbst Hermine nicht verleugnen.

Sie wusste auch, dass der Traumlos-Trank Nebenwirkungen hatte. Aber aus Angst, wieder Albträume zu bekommen, wenn sie darauf verzichtete, hatte sie die negativen Auswirkungen ignoriert. Sie nahm weder wahr, dass ihr normales Empfindungsvermögen deutlich verringert war noch dass ihr Horizont sich mit der Zeit der Einnahme immer mehr zu einem Tunnelblick verengte. Ihre guter Schlaf und die vermeintlich damit verbundenen guten Leistungen waren ihr wichtiger als alles andere.

Außerdem war die Situation bedeutend einfacher und übersichtlicher geworden: Harry und Ron hatten sie zu dem Einbruch genötigt. Sie hatten ihr praktisch keine Wahl gelassen, waren aber beide völlig ungeschoren davongekommen! Hermine hingegen wurde von Snape, der vom bewunderten Lehrer und heimlich verehrten Mann zum reinen Bösewicht mutierte, erwischt und ausgenutzt. Die übrigen Menschen in Hogwarts waren fast alle entweder auf Harry und Rons oder auf Snapes Seite. Damit wurden sie sehr schnell in die Schublade „Gegner von Hermine" gesteckt und sie hatte ihnen gegenüber keine Verpflichtungen mehr und musste keine Gefühle mehr entwickeln.

In dieses Schema passten natürlich Snapes Behauptungen, dass sie ebenfalls Schuld an der jetzigen Situation trug, überhaupt nicht. Was sie allerdings noch härter traf, war die Prognose, dass sie ihre Stellung in der Schule as Vertrauensschülerin verlieren würde, wenn so weitermachte.

Diese Tatsache durchdrang durch Hermines Schutzschicht aus Arroganz und machte sie betroffen. Hermine nahm das Fläschen, das Snape ihr gegeben hatte und öffnete es. Trotz aller Vorbehalte und Behauptungen glaubte sie nicht wirklich daran, dass Snape sie vergiften wollte.

Allerdings war ihr nicht klar, warum er sich überhaupt mit ihren Problemen befasste. Es war so total „un-snapisch", dass er sich Gedanken darum machte, ob sie als Person oder in ihrer Funktion als Vertrauensschülerin Probleme bekam. Es musste also etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Aber was…? Hermine wurde noch nicht schlau daraus. Aber eines wusste sie: wenn sie ihre Funktion als Vertrauensschülerin verlieren sollte, würde sich das extrem negativ auf ihr weiteres Leben auswirken.

Hermine ließ also den Traumlos-Trank weg und probierte Snapes Tropfen. Deren Wirkung war ausgezeichnet. Ihr Schlaf war tief und fest und das morgendliche Schwindelgefühl und die Kopfschmerzen, die der Traumlos-Trank meistens verursacht hatte, blieben aus.

Aber als die psychischen Wirkungen des Tranks nachließen, kam auch ihr vorgefertigtes Weltbild ins Schwanken und Hermine wurde immer mehr bewusst, in welche Lage sie sich durch ihr verändertes Verhalten gebracht hatte. Sie erschrak, als sie aus den Reaktionen ihrer Mitmenschen wahrnahm, wie nah sie am Abgrund zur Einsamkeit, zur Isolation stand. Insofern musste sie Snapes Ermahnungen ernst nehmen und ihm sogar dankbar sein, dass er sie darauf so deutlich hingewiesen hatte.

‚Was heißt hier dankbar?', fuhr sie auf. Er war es doch schließlich, der ihr die ganzen Probleme eingebrockt hatte! ‚Wirklich?', fragte eine zaghafte Stimme in ihrem Inneren. ‚War es nur Snape, der sie in diese Krise gestürzt hatte? Oder war da doch irgendeine Form von Schuld, die sie selbst mit zu tragen hatte? Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Noch nicht.

Am nächsten Hogsmeade-Tag hatten Harry und Ron pro forma gefragt, ob sie mitkommen wollte und die übliche patzige Antwort erhalten: „Keine Zeit. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun!" Das stimmte, auch wenn sie nicht ans Arbeiten dachte. Dennoch war sie war froh, dass die anderen weg waren und sie in Ruhe nachdenken konnte.

Hermine machte einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang zum See. Sie versuchte, einigermaßen objektiv zu rekonstruieren, was sie falsch gemacht hatte und wie sie mit der neuen Situation umgehen konnte. Denn eines war klar: wenn die Mauer aus Arroganz, die sie um sich herum errichtet hatte, einstürzte, musste sie sich der Realität stellen und ihr Leben wieder in Ordnung bringen!

Die Realität forderte von ihr, dass sie sich ihren Freunden wieder öffnete und sie hoffte, dass sie ihr das Verhalten der letzten Zeit nicht allzu übel nahmen.

Und Snape…… Hermine ahnte, dass die Gefühle, die sie für Severus Snape heimlich gehegt hatte, die maßgebliche Ursache ihrer Probleme mit sich selber war. Aber war es wirklich Snape, der sie so enttäuscht hatte? Oder hatte sie sich vielmehr in ein Trugbild verrannt, einen romantischen, schönen Schein, der mit der Wirklichkeit nichts zu tun hatte?

Wie konnte sie sich einbilden, dass Professor Snape, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, sich ausgerechnet in eine Gryffindor-Schülerin verlieben würde! Auch wenn diese die besten Leistungen aller Zeiten in Hogwarts erbrachte – für Severus Snape würde sie doch nichts anderes als eine lästige Schülerin sein.

Auf dem Rückweg von ihrem Spaziergang kam Hermine an Hagrids Hütte vorbei. Zaghaft klopfte sie, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn sträflich vernachlässigt hatte in all den Wochen. Hagrid öffnete die Tür. Als er sah, wer dort stand, war offene Freude in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Hermine, komm rein, ich hab gerade Tee gekocht und ein paar Plätzchen sind auch schon fertig."

Noch nie hatten Hagrids Backkünste so gut geschmeckt! Hermine hätte weinen können vor Freude und schlechtem Gewissen. Aber Hagrid benahm sich, wie sich ein guter Freund eben benahm. Er erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden und sagte, als er hörte, das sie ein wenig überarbeitet war: „Ja, ja, der Lernstress! Der lässt einen manchmal durchdrehen. Niemand weiß so richtig, wie er darauf reagiert, bevor er nicht selber in einer solchen Situation steckt. Aber du hast ja wohl gerade noch die Kurve gekratzt. Nun sieh zu, dass du dich wieder erholst, nicht mehr so viel arbeitest und dich wieder mehr um deine Freunde kümmerst. Die vermissen dich nämlich ganz schrecklich!"

Hermine bekam umgehend ein noch schlechteres Gewissen, als sie das hörte. Sie hatte ja wirklich nur noch an sich gedacht; an ihr Unglück, ihre Rache und wie sie es den anderen allen zeigen würde.

In den nächsten Tagen war sie sehr still und gar nicht mehr gereizt. Die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung warfen sich wiederum fragende Blicke zu und behandelten sie zunächst sehr vorsichtig. Auch dieses Mal war es Neville, der ihren Sinneswandel als erster verspürte. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor saß und überhaupt nicht mit seinem Zauberkunst-Aufsatz zurechtkam, sagte Hermine, die ihm über die Schulter sah: „Neville, im Buch Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene auf den Seiten 100 bis 120 findest du den gesamten Stoff, den du brauchst. Professor Flitwick hat das Buch für die Sechstklässler im Klassenzimmer gelassen."

In der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde war Nevilles Kessel mal wieder kurz vor dem Explodieren. Hermine nahm ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig den Zweig mit Vogelbeeren aus der Hand, den er zum falschen Zeitpunkt hinzufügen wollte und verhinderte damit die Explosion. Professor Snape, der Neville neuerdings stets im Auge hatte, bemerkte es und nickte Hermine anerkennend zu. Sie schlug die Augen nieder und konzentrierte sich wieder völlig auf die Zubereitung ihres Tranks.

So bemerkten die Schüler und die Lehrer nach und nach, dass sich Hermine offenbar wieder gefangen hatte und diejenigen, die ihr wohlgesonnen waren, waren außerordentlich erleichtert darüber.

Hermine hatte in der Tat vieles aufgearbeitet und neu eingeordnet. Ihr Drang, sich ständig über alle zu stellen, flaute immer mehr ab und ihre Vernunft und überlegte Ruhe kehrten zurück. Und sie war nun ehrlich genug, sich einzugestehen, dass Snape die Situation damals zwar ausgenutzt hatte, aber sie akzeptierte, dass sie ebenfalls einen Teil der Schuld daran trug. Sie war schließlich bei ihm eingebrochen! Ihren Schulverweis hatte sie damit riskiert und ihre Zukunft aufs Spiel gesetzt! Das durfte sie nicht vergessen, egal, was damals passiert war.

Hermine beschloss, die Gefühle, die sie für Severus Snape hegte, in den Hintergrund ihres Bewusstseins zu drängen und ihn künftig mit den Augen der anderen Gryffindors zu betrachten. Dann war er zwar gewissermaßen ein Feind, aber alles andere wäre nicht gut für sie! Es gelang ihr auch teilweise. Indem sie sich wieder mehr ihren Freunden und Mitschülern zuwandte, wurde sie automatisch durch deren Nachholbedarf an Hausaufgabenhilfe und Wiederholung des Schulstoffs von ihren eigenen Problemen abgelenkt.

Auch das Leben in der Schule ging trotz aller seelischen und moralischen Probleme seinen Gang. An einem der nächsten Abende herrschte freudige Betriebsamkeit bei den Schülern. Bei Snape hingegen war mal wieder schlechte Laune angesagt. Anlass war der Valentinsball, einer der schlimmsten Abende des Jahres für ihn. Da der Direktor auf der Anwesenheit der Lehrer bestand (damit die Schüler nicht zu übermütig werden, wie er sagte), konnte er sich nicht einmal frühzeitig in seine Räume zurückziehen. Snape entschied sich für den seiner Meinung nach angenehmsten Teil: der Aufsicht im Garten. So entging er wenigstens der Gefahr, von wild herumhüpfenden Halbwüchsigen angerempelt zu werden. Außerdem konnte er, wenn er Glück hatte, eine Menge Strafpunkte an liebestrunkene Teenager verteilen, dachte er hämisch.

Einige Stunden später und mit deutlich weniger verteilten Strafpunkten als sonst (nicht weil die Schüler weniger aktiv waren, sondern weil sie sich bessere Verstecke suchten, mutmaßte Snape) wollte er sich endlich zurückziehen. Er bemerkte eine kleine Ansammlung am Brunnen des Parks, hatte aber keine Lust, nachzusehen, welches Drama sich dort wieder abspielte. Zum Glück war Minerva McGonagall zur Stelle und er zog sich erleichtert zurück.

Am nächsten Abend bei der Hauslehrerkonferenz wich allerdings diese Erleichterung einer unangenehmen Erkenntnis. Der Vorfall, den er am gestrigen Abend eher am Rand zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, wurde von den Kollegen als durchaus ernst bewertet. Es ging –wieder – einmal - um Hermine Granger. Sie war offensichtlich ohnmächtig geworden, als sie mit einem der Hufflepuff-Siebtklässler im Park unterwegs war.

„Michael Greene war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Er schwor mir, dass er sie nur umarmt und sie auf die Stirn geküsst hat", erklärte gerade eine irritierte Minerva McGonagall Madam Sprout. „Und ich muss sagen, ich glaube ihm. Michael ist so ein braver junger Mann; ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Hermine oder ein anderes junges Mädchen bedrängen würde", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", sagte Madam Sprout schnell, „etwas anderes muss der Auslöser für Miss Grangers Reaktion gewesen sein." Ihre Stimme klang besorgt. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass sie sich wieder gefangen hätte, nachdem sie wieder zugänglich für die Probleme ihrer Mitschüler geworden ist und wieder Umgang mit ihren Freunden pflegt. Aber es muss noch etwas anderes im Spiel sein, das zu dieser Wesensveränderung geführt und das sie noch nicht verarbeitet hat."

Snapes Laune sank bei diesen Worten auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt. Auch er hatte auf eine völlige Normalisierung gebaut. „Verdammt!", dachte er wütend. „Kann es sein, dass ihr das Erlebnis von damals immer noch nachgeht?"

Neben der Wut kam wieder ein bekanntes Gefühl hoch: Furcht. Zu Recht, wie sich in den nächsten Minuten herausstellen sollte. Dumbledore sagte: „Ich will wirklich nicht überzogen reagieren, aber Miss Grangers Verhalten ist wirklich zutiefst beunruhigend. Ich gebe ihr noch Zeit bis zu unserer nächsten Hauslehrerkonferenz in vier Wochen. Wenn dann nicht klar ist, was mit ihr los ist bzw. wenn ihr Verhalten sich bis dahin nicht normalisiert hat, muss ich sie befragen. Wenn es sein muss, mit Veritaserum."

Snape erschrak nun richtig. Er warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde, ob jemand sein Erschrecken bemerkt hatte, aber offenbar beachtete ihn niemand. Er blieb dabei, finster vor sich hinzu sehen. Offensichtlich erwartete auch niemand seine Reaktion.

Nach ein paar belanglosen Themen entließ Dumbledore die Lehrer. Snape spürte, wie die Angst immer stärker von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er war noch nicht davongekommen. Was er damals mit Hermine Granger angestellt hatte, erwies sich als Bumerang. Snape verwünschte sich, Hermine, Potter, Weasley und alle Gryffindors um die Wette. Aber es nützte nichts: Tatsache war, er hatte etwas getan, das ihm das Genick brechen konnte. Diese oberschlaue, vorlaute Granger erwies sich als zimperliches Wesen, das nicht in der Lage war, für seine Sünden zu büßen.

Doch neben Snapes Wut und Angst tauchte plötzlich etwas auf, das tief in seinem Inneren verborgen war. Er erinnerte sich an einen Jungen, der Kopf über in der Luft hing – gequält und gedemütigt von einem anderen. Das Gefühl der Scham, der Hilflosigkeit und der Demütigung hatte er nie vergessen.

Vielleicht hatte Hermine Granger damals ähnlich gefühlt. Auch sie war ihm damals im Grunde genommen hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Denn die Wahl, die er ihr gelassen hatte, war in Wirklichkeit keine! Es war auch klar, dass Hermines gestörtes Verhalten männlichen Personen gegenüber aus dieser Nacht resultierte. Auch wenn er nicht gewalttätig gewesen war, so hatte er sie wohl in ihrer Psyche verletzt.

Offensichtlich hatte das Gespräch mit ihm und das Weglassen des Tranks nicht ausgereicht, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Er musste noch mehr tun. Aber was? Sollte er nochmals mit ihr reden? Sie kniefällig um Verzeihung bitten? Snape grinste sarkastisch, als er sich im Geist vor Hermine Granger in ihrer Gryffindor-Schüler-Tracht knien sah, seine schwarze Robe um ihn herum ausgebreitet und vielleicht noch mit einem Strauß Blumen in der Hand…Nein, zu dem Thema war schon alles gesagt und ein weiteres Gespräch würde nichts bringen, mutmaßte er.

Snape verfluchte einmal mehr die Nacht damals. Aber er verfluchte auch sich selbst, dass er sich so vergessen konnte. Er erinnerte sich ganz genau, wie plötzlich die Begierde in ihm erwacht war - mit solcher Macht, dass er selbst darüber erschrak. Eine Begierde, von der er annahm, dass er sie durch seine Beherrschtheit im Zaum hatte. Doch sie wurde angestachelt durch die einzigartige Situation; in die sich Hermine gebracht hatte und durch die Wut und die Rachegelüste, die sich in ihm zusammengebraut hatten. Snape schauderte. Wie konnte er sich nur so triebgesteuert verhalten!

Aber alles Gejammer und alle eigennützige Reue konnten ihn nicht aus der Situation, in der er immer noch steckte, befreien. Er musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen. Bis zur nächsten Lehrerkonferenz war nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit.

Am wirksamsten wäre es, wenn er ihr zeigen könnte, dass die körperliche Liebe auch ihre schönen Seiten hatte (sogar mit ihm). Vielleicht könnte sie dadurch könnte das andere Erlebnis verarbeiten. Aber er wusste genau, dass sie sich darauf niemals freiwillig einlassen würde! Das konnte er glatt vergessen!

Während Snape darüber nachdachte, wie er sein Problem mit Hermine Granger in den Griff bekommen konnte, lag diese auf ihrem Bett und ließ sich die Szene im Garten vom vergangenen Abend durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte zuerst mit Michael getanzt, bis dieser ihr unabsichtlich, geschubst von Ron, heftig auf den Fuß trat. Hermine schrie auf und humpelte dann am Arm von Michael in den Garten hinaus.

Die beiden alberten eine ganze Weile herum und Hermine übertrieb absichtlich ihr Humpeln, worauf ihr Michael, ganz Gentlemen, den Arm um die Mitte legte und ihr behutsam den Weg wies. Hermine hing sich noch mehr an ihn – eigentlich wollte sie ihn ärgern, indem sie ihn zum Stolpern brachte – doch Michael reagierte sehr schnell und packte sie an beiden Armen, um sie noch stärker zu „stützen". Dann, aus einem Impuls heraus, küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

Hermine hatte zuerst gekichert – nach zwei Gläsern Punsch war sie etwas albern – aber ganz plötzlich, als er sie an beiden Oberarmen packte, tauchte ein Bild vor ihren Augen auf: ein Mann hielt sie an den Armen gepackt und presste sie gegen die Wand eines Kerkers. Dann lag sie auf einem Bett und der Mann war über ihr und… Sie erinnerte sich nur noch, dass sie schrie und dass ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Das nächste, was sie sah, waren eine Menge Menschen um sie herum, die sie alle besorgt beobachteten. Und Michael, der sich aufgeregt mit Professor McGonagall unterhielt.

Hermine hätte gerne etwas Beschwichtigendes gesagt, doch Ginny und Parvati packten sie und brachten sie in ihr Zimmer, wo auch noch Madam Pomfrey auftauchte und ihr einen Trank verabreichte, der wohl mit einem Schlafmittel versehen war. So konnte sie erst am nächsten Tag zu Michael gehen und ihn dahingehend beruhigen, dass er keine Schuld an dem Vorfall trug.

Aber Hermine war sich bewusst, dass ihre Reaktion immer noch mit den Ereignissen in Snapes Wohnung zusammenhing. Sie hatte geglaubt, das Erlebnis vollständig verarbeitet zu haben, aber wie es den Anschein hatte, war es doch noch nicht so weit. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, was sie noch tun konnte und sie hoffte, dass ihr das nicht noch einmal passierte, wenn sie einem männlichen Wesen näher kam.

_Vielleicht ist das Kapitel für den einen oder anderen zu lang oder zu langatmig geraten, aber trotzdem bitte den kleinen Button drücken…._

_Bis bald!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Das ist mal wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Aber es geht bald weiter!_

**Kapitel 8: Geplant**

Am nächsten Tag wurde Snape zufällig Zeuge eines Vorfalls, der ihm eventuell nützlich sein konnte. Hermine war Neville beim Aufräumen seiner Unterlagen behilflich gewesen, verließ als letzte den Klassenraum und ging zur Bibliothek. Snape schloss den Raum ab und folgte ihr in einigem Abstand, da sein Weg zum Lehrerzimmer in die gleiche Richtung führte. Plötzlich hörte er vor sich Stimmen. Eine davon war die von Hermine Granger, die andere war ihm ebenfalls wohl vertraut. Er fragte sich, was Draco Malfoy von Hermine wollte und blieb unbemerkt in einer Nische des Flurs stehen.

„Du wirst dich noch wundern, Schlammblut, wie schnell sich die Dinge ändern. Noch vor Ende des Schuljahres haben wir diesen Muggelfreund Dumbledore und seine Verbündeten samt allen Schlammblütern verjagt und dann wird dir deine verdammte Arroganz schon noch vergehen!" Draco war ganz und gar hasserfüllt.

„Es wäre besser, du würdest dich zum Unterricht begeben", hörte er Hermine spöttisch sagen, „denn auch unter Schwarzmagiern ist Bildung keine Schande!" Daraufhin wollte Draco mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermine losgehen. Doch der flog ihm umgehend aus der Hand. Hermine hatte nonverbale Zaubersprüche wie alles Andere sehr gut geübt.

Dracos Zauberstab hing unter der Decke. Sein Versuch, diesen mit dem Accio-Zauber wieder zu bekommen, war sinnlos. Hermines Zauberspruch war nicht so leicht zu knacken. Bevor Draco sich voller Wut aufmachte, um sich Hilfe für die Wiederbeschaffung seiner Zauberstabs zu holen, flüsterte er Hermine noch drohend und mit hassverzerrter Miene zu: „Warts ab, Schlammblut, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis alle Feinde des Dunkles Lords vernichtet sind. Als erstes dein Beschützer Dumbledore. Auch Hogwarts und seine Zauberbanne werden ihn nicht mehr schützen!"

Hermine erschrak über die Bestimmtheit in seinen Worten und den unmäßigen Hass, der aus seinem Blick sprach. Dennoch entgegnete sie: „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, du Angeber!", kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und ging gelassen in Richtung Bibliothek. Doch so einfach konnte sie seine Worte nicht abstreifen.

Snape hatte die gesamte Szene aus seiner Nische des Flurs mit angehört. Er wusste, dass Draco ein ganzes Bündel Minderwertigkeitskomplexe entwickelt hatte, seitdem sein Vater in Askaban saß und seine eigene Reputation innerhalb des Hauses Slytherin gelitten hatte. Aber er hatte Hermine beobachtet, als sie an ihm vorbeikam (ohne ihn zu bemerken). Ihre Miene war äußerst besorgt.

Während er über ihre Reaktion und ihre wahrscheinlichen Schlussfolgerungen daraus nachdachte, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Er ging ebenfalls zur Bibliothek, in der Hermine vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war. Snape tat so, als sei er in großer Eile herbeigestürmt und warf die Bibliothekstür mit Schwung hinter sich zu. Dies trug ihm einen erbosten Blick von Madam Pince ein, die sofort herbeigeeilt kam, um zu sehen, wer sich da in ihren heiligen Hallen so ungebührlich aufführte.

Als sie sah, dass es sich um Professor Snape handelte, glättete sich ihre Miene etwas und sie fragte: „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor? Offensichtlich haben Sie etwas sehr Wichtiges auf dem Herzen, da Sie es so eilig haben?"

Diese milde Kritik prallte an Snape völlig ab und er sagte in aufgebrachtem Ton und mit zornig erhobener Stimme: „**Ich** habe nichts Wichtiges auf dem Herzen, aber das Zaubereiministerium nimmt sich wieder einmal furchtbar wichtig!"

Diese harschen Worte ließen Madam Pince zusammenzucken und Hermine, die ein paar Regalreihen weiter hinten über einem besonderen kniffligen Zauberkunst-Problem saß, aufblicken. ‚Da muss ja gehörig was am Dampfen sein', dachte sie sich leicht schadenfroh, ‚wenn Snape sich in Gegenwart von Madam Pince so gehen lässt...'

Snape fuhr inzwischen fort: „Der Minister lässt mir mitteilen, dass er den gesamten Vorrat an Veritaserum, den er für Ende der Woche – also in 5 Tagen - bestellt hat, schon morgen Vormittag benötigt! Angeblich aus Gründen, die für die gesamte Zaubererwelt von entscheidender Bedeutung sind!" Snape schnaubte vor Wut.

„Aber das geht doch gar nicht", meinte Madam Pince mit mitleidsvoller und besorgter Miene. „Das Serum braucht doch genau einen Monat, soviel ich weiß."

„Ja, ja, das ist schon richtig", entgegnete Snape, „aber offenbar weiß jemand im Ministerium, dass dieser Vorgang um bis zu 6 Tage beschleunigt werden kann. Allerdings ist das sehr kompliziert und ich habe es selbst erst einmal praktiziert. Deshalb bin ich hier: ich benötige dringend das Buch Geheime Zaubertränke Nr. 11."

Ja, sofort, Professor", entgegnete Madam Pince. „Es ist allerdings unter besonderer Verwahrung im Kerker und..."

„Ich brauche das Buch aber sofort, weil ich um acht Uhr eine Einladung zu einem Vortrag vor dem Zauberergamot habe. Das dauert mindestens bis elf Uhr und ich muss deshalb die Zutaten für die Beschleunigung jetzt gleich hinzufügen. Ich kenne den Weg", fügte Snape grimmig hinzu. „Sie müssen Ihre Bibliothek nicht verlassen."

Madam Pince händigte ihm daraufhin den Schlüssel aus. Er kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit einem dicken, bronzefarbenen, verstaubten Wälzer wieder zurück. „Vielen Dank, Madam Pince", sagte er, „und bitte behalten Sie das für sich!"

„Aber natürlich, Professor", sagte die Bibliothekarin leicht gekränkt. Snape rauschte hinaus. Da fiel Madam Pince ein, dass sie eine Besucherin hatte. ‚Oh je', dachte sie sich, ‚was mache ich jetzt? Miss Granger hat sicher alles mitgehört.'

Sie ging hinüber zu Hermines Platz. Diese saß mit gebeugten Kopf und zugehaltenen Ohren über ihrem Buch und schien die Bibliothekarin gar nicht zu bemerken. Erst als Madam Pince sie leicht schüttelte, sah Hermine erschrocken auf. „Oh Verzeihung, ich habe Sie gar nicht gehört. Professor Snape hat so laut gesprochen, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Da habe ich mir die Ohren zugehalten." Hermines Stimme klang völlig harmlos. Madam Pince war beruhigt. „Dann haben Sie also gar nicht mitbekommen, was Professor Snape wollte?", fragte sie dennoch sicherheitshalber. „Nein", antwortete Hermine mit unschuldiger Miene. „In Ordnung", sagte Madam Pince freundlicher als sonst und entfernte sich.

Hermine war natürlich kein Wort von der Unterhaltung entgangen. Sie empfand Genugtuung darüber, dass Snape auch einmal unter Druck gesetzt wurde, anstatt immer nur andere zu triezen. ‚Schadet ihm gar nichts, das selbst mal zu erleben', dachte sie sich und verließ deshalb die Bibliothek mit besserer Laune als sie sie betreten hatte.

Am Abend lag Hermine in ihrer Badewanne und führte sich die Szene mit Draco Malfoy wieder vor Augen. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie ihn dazu veranlassen könnte, ihr zu verraten, was er vorhatte. Plötzlich fuhr sie auf. Sie benötigte nur das richtige Mittel dafür: das Veritaserum! Nach dem, was sie in der Bibliothek mit angehört hatte, war in Snapes Räumen genügend davon vorhanden. Um etwas davon zu entwenden, musste sie allerdings wiederum in Snapes Räume eindringen. Hermine zitterte bei dem Gedanken, aber sie unterdrückte das aufkommende Angstgefühl mit aller Kraft. Diesesmal war sie sich ganz sicher, dass er sie nicht erwischen würde. Sie würde genügend Zeit haben.

Hermine kletterte aus der Wanne und zog sich an. Sie machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zu Snapes Wohnung und hoffte, dass er seine Zugangscodes mittlerweile nicht so geändert hatte, dass sie sie nicht mehr knacken konnte. Doch zumindest sein Arbeitszimmer konnte sie mit einiger Geschicklichkeit öffnen.

Sie füllte ein paar Tropfen des Vertiaserums in ein mitgebrachtes Fläschen ab und beeilte sich, wieder aus Snapes Arbeitszimmer hinauszukommen. Doch so einfach war das nicht. An der Tür stand Severus Snape mit verschränkten Armen und musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo zusammen! _

_Es geht weiter mit dem versprochenen Rating „M"…_

_Bin mal gespannt, wie es euch gefällt. Bitte lasst es mich wissen!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 9: Erwischt – die Zweite**

Vor Schreck ließ Hermine beinahe das Serum fallen.

„Pass auf, das Veritaserum ist sehr kostbar und sollte nur von Leuten benutzt werden, die etwas davon verstehen. Ganz bestimmt nicht von kleinen, dummen Gryffindor-Gören!", zischte er sie wütend an.

Hermine zitterte inzwischen so sehr, dass sie das Serum auf seinen Arbeitstisch stellte und sagte: „Bitte, Professor Snape, lassen Sie mich gehen. Voldemort muss hier in der Schule Vertraute haben und ich will mit Hilfe des Vertiaserums herausfinden, wer das ist."

„Und wem wolltet du das Serum einflößen? Dem gesamten Haus Slytherin etwa?"

Snape schien jetzt sehr wütend zu sein. Er kam auf Hermine zu und zerrte sie mit sich in seine Wohnung. „Und was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?", fragte er in drohendem Ton. „Du bist jetzt schon das zweite Mal bei mir eingebrochen. Hast du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir?" Er kam auf sie und Hermine wusste genau, was ihr von ihr wollte. Als er sie in sein Schlafzimmer schleifte, versuchte sie sich am Türrahmen festzuhalten, was natürlich absolut sinnlos war.

Er löste ihre Finger und befahl: „Ausziehen!" Hermine wusste, dass es besser war, ihm zu gehorchen.

Sie lag nackt auf seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, als könnte sie ihn damit von ihrem Körper fernhalten. Er legte sich neben sie und als er sich über sie beugte, öffnete sie ihre Augen doch wieder und sah furchtsam in sein Gesicht.

Snape musterte sie eine ganze Weile. Dann drehte er sie auf die Seite. Sein erigiertes Glied schob sich zwischen ihre Schenkel, ohne jedoch in sie einzudringen. Vielmehr rieb er seinen Penis in ihrer Spalte und begann gleichzeitig, mit einer Hand ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Hermine lag wie erstarrt da; denn sie wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie davon halten sollte. Sein Glied erzeugte durch die Reibung ein gewisses angenehmes Gefühl in ihrer Vagina, unterstützt von seinem Streicheln.

Als er merkte, dass sie sich leicht entspannte, drehte er sie auf den Bauch. Sie erwartete ängstlich, von hinten genommen zu werden, da er ihre Beine spreizte. Aber es geschah etwas völlig anderes! Plötzlich spürte sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen! Hermine hielt den Atem an, als er begann, ihren Schoß mit seinem Mund zu erforschen. Er ließ sich dabei viel Zeit und als er an das Zentrum ihrer Lust gelangte, spielte er gekonnt mit seiner Zunge an ihrer Weiblichkeit. Seine Aktionen erzeugten ein unerwartetes Lustgefühl in ihrem Schoß. Als er dann auch noch mit seiner Zunge in sie eindrang, krallten sich ihre Finger in das Laken und sie stöhnte leise auf. Sie war verwirrt. Als er sie losgelassen hatte, drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und sah ihn fragend an.

Er hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und musterte sie spöttisch. „So geht es auch", meinte er.

Hermine getraute sich nicht zu fragen, weshalb er so anders reagierte – ‚Wer weiß, was er noch vorhat', dachte sie ängstlich.

Sie blieb einfach liegen und hoffte, dass er sie vielleicht gehen ließe, da er nicht in aggressiver Stimmung zu sein schien. Doch er hatte wohl noch mehr mit ihr vor, denn er näherte sich ihr wieder. Er begann, ihren Körper zu streicheln. Seine Hände wanderten von ihrem Gesicht über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten. Dort verweilte er und massierte sie in so gekonnter Weise, dass sich ihre Nippel unwillkürlich verhärteten. Bevor sie sich gegen die Art von Berührungen wehren konnte, waren seine geschickten Hände schon über wohlgeformten Hüften und ihren Hintern geglitten.

Dann legte er einen Arm unter ihren Körper und zog sie an sich heran. Er beugte sich über sie, näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren und flüsterte gegen ihren Mund: „Das gefällt dir doch, oder nicht?" Seine Lippen wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang zu ihrer Schulter, hinunter zu ihren Brüsten und er umkreiste mit der Zunge nacheinander ihre Brustwarzen. Hermine zog die Luft ein, so prickelnd war das Gefühl, das sie dabei empfand.

Snape beugte sich erneut über ihr Gesicht. Seine Lippen legten sich hart auf die ihren. Mit Nachdruck forderte er Einlass in ihren Mund, den sie ihm nicht zu verweigern getraute. Dabei fuhr er fort, ihre Hüfte und ihren Po zu streicheln. Er presste sie fest an sich und sein Glied, das sich gegen ihren Bauch drückte, erschien ihr jetzt, da sie eine Ahnung davon bekommen hatte, wie sich Lust anfühlen konnte, gar nicht mehr furchterregend.

Er küsste sie lange, aber er drängte sich nicht zwischen ihre Beine. Hermine fühlte plötzlich, wie die Erregung erneut zwischen ihren Schenkeln aufstieg. Sein Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Diesesmal wollte er etwas anderes, das fühlte sie: er forderte Hingabe!

‚Nein, das wird er nicht bekommen', dachte sie und stemmte sich mit ihren Armen gegen ihn. Sie versuchte dabei, die wachsende Erregung in sich zu ignorieren, sogar dagegen anzukämpfen. Doch vergebens. Die Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen wurde immer stärker und sandte Stoßwellen in ihren ganzen Körper. Sie konnte doch nicht freiwillig mit ihm, ihrem Feind….

Hermine bemerkte auf einmal, dass sie Snape zurückküsste und stöhnte in seinen Mund. Dann gab sie nach und spreizte ihre Beine, um ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Sie wollte ihn spüren, wollte wissen, ob er das Feuer, das er in ihr erzeugt hatte, auch löschen konnte.

Als sie nachgab, beendete er den Kuss, glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel und schob sein pulsierendes Glied langsam in ihre Öffnung. Snape spürte, dass Hermine erregt war und bereit, ihn aufzunehmen. Er drang tiefer in sie ein und begann sie vorsichtig zu stoßen.

Doch in Hermines Körper spielten sich seltsame Dinge ab. Sein Penis rieb an genau der richtigen Stelle in ihrem Inneren und führte sie zu dem ersten Gipfel der Lust, den sie jemals durch jemand anderen erfuhr. Sie spürte den Höhepunkt nahen und ihre Hände, die sie zunächst abwehrend gegen ihn erhoben hatte, krallten sich mittlerweile in seinen Rücken. Als die Wellen des Orgasmus über ihr zusammenschlugen, stöhnte sie vor Lust laut auf. Sie empfand ein Gefühl der Scham, dass sie sich so von ihm mitreißen ließ und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, wenn er sie verließ.

Doch er hörte nicht auf. Er legte eine Hand unter ihren Hintern, um noch tiefer in sie eindringen zu können. Seine Stöße wurden kraftvoller und schneller. Als sie sich dem zweiten Höhepunkt näherte, drängte sie sich hemmnungslos an ihn. Es sollte noch nicht ihr letzter Höhepunkt sein in diesem Akt. Snape schien viel Selbstbeherrschung zu besitzen, denn als er sich endlich in sie ergoss, war sie nochmals gekommen. Sie spürte gerade noch, wie sein Glied sich versteifte und wie sein Samen in sie hineingepumpt wurde. Noch bevor er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, war ihr Kopf zu Seite gerollt. Sie war vor Erregung und Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Snape betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen. Er griff nach der Bettdecke, um sie zuzudecken. In dem Moment drehte sich Hermine zur Seite und kam direkt an seiner Brust zu liegen. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und legte ihre Hände an seine Brust.

Snape betrachtete sie eine Weile, dann nahm er sie in die Arme, zog sie an sich und deckte sie beide zu. Hermine stieß einen wohligen Seufzer aus und schlief weiter.

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, spürte sie ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihrem ganzen Körper – ausgehend von ihrem Unterleib, wie sie erstaunt feststellte. Und dann lag sie auch noch in männlichen Armen – in Snapes Armen! Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Und mit ihr plötzlich die Frage nach dem Weshalb.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Was sie dort sah, erstaunte sie sehr. Er lächelte. Sie kannte Professor Snape nun schon fast 6 Jahre lang, aber sie hatte ihn noch nie lächeln sehen. Zumindest nicht so. Denn sein übliches zynisches Gegrinse konnte man ja nicht unbedingt als Lächeln bezeichnen.

Sie fragte nur: „Warum?" Er antwortete: „Nun, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Strafen. Und verschiedene Arten von Übeltätern. Manchen wird auch verziehen." Dann schlug er die Decke zurück und sagte: „Du musst zurück in deinen Turm. Es ist schon spät."

Das wollte sie aber noch nicht. „Meinst du nicht, das hat noch etwas Zeit?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn unter leichtem Erröten an. Gleichzeitig strich sie über sein Glied, das sehr bald die Bereitschaft zum Weitermachen zeigte. Snape lächelte wieder. „Du bist ja ganz schön gierig, meine kleine Gryffindor-Göre", neckte er sie. Sie wurde nun richtig rot, was ihn tatsächlich zum Lachen brachte.

„Wie du meinst", flüsterte sie. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und spreizte ihre Beine. Snape hörte auf zu lachen und zog vor Erregung die Luft scharf ein. Sie bot sich ihm in einer Stellung an, die er besonders gerne mochte. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine, hob mit einer Hand ihren Unterkörper etwas an und drang mit einem festen Stoß in sie ein. Er spreizte ihre Beine noch etwas mehr auseinander und begann, sie mit tiefen, harten Stößen zu nehmen. Sie bot ihm genügend Gegendruck, und das Gefühl, ihren verführerischen, festen Hintern an seinen Bauch gepresst zu spüren, erregte ihn sehr. Fast gemeinsam erreichten sie ihren Höhepunkt. Severus stieß so weit er konnte in sie hinein und sie streckte sich ihm entgegen, um ihn möglichst tief in sich zu fühlen.

Als er sie verlassen hatte, drehte er sie sanft auf den Rücken und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, wurde es wirklich Zeit für Hermine, in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren, bevor die Hauselfen erwachten und ihren Dienst aufnahmen.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel stand, fragte sie sich: 'Wohin führt uns das alles?' Zunächst zu einem äußerst zufriedenen bzw. befriedigten Aussehen, wie sie feststellte, als sie einigermaßen erschrocken in den Spiegel starrte. Ihre Haut war gerötet von der Erregung, der sie sich hingegeben hatte und ihre Lippen waren geschwollen von seinen Küssen. Hermine legte die Hand auf ihren Mund und träumte von der vergangenen Nacht.

Alles war so neu und so rätselhaft. Ihr war klar, dass sie nichts davon Harry oder Ron erzählen würde. Snape hatte ihr das zwar nicht extra gesagt, aber sie wusste, dass er es stillschweigend von ihr erwartete. Dass er so viel Vertrauen in sie hatte, um es nicht einmal zu erwähnen, freute sie unerklärlicherweise.

Jetzt musste sie sich aber beeilen, um den ganz normalen Hogwarts-Alltag beginnen zu können. Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, ging sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Harry und Ron diskutierten wieder einmal lebhaft und leise über den möglichen Verrat von Snape. Hermine musterte Snapes hohe, düstere Gestalt mit viel Interesse. Letzte Nacht war er ihr Geliebter geworden. Ein Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr sie, als sie an seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen dachte. Offenbar blieb ihr Interesse auch anderen nicht verborgen, denn Ron fragte sie: „Warum starrst du denn Snape so an? Was ist los mit dir, hast du Fieber?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Es geht mal wieder weiter!_

_Ja, die beiden haben sich gefunden – aber ob das für die Dauer ist? _

_Lest selbst! Und sagt oder schreibt eure Meinung!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 10: Normalisiert**

Im Lauf des Tages wurde Hermine wieder an den Streit mit Draco erinnert, dem Auslöser für die vergangene Nacht. Ron erzählte lachend, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab unter Zuhilfenahme einer Riesenleiter, die er von Filch geborgt hatte und die Crabbe und Goyle halten mussten, von der Decke pflückte. Begleitet im Übrigen von den hämischen Anfeuerungsrufen einer Delegation Hufflepuffs, die auf dem Weg zum Quidditschfeld vorbeikamen. „Willst hoch hinaus, Malfoy!", sagte Michael Greene, der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Die anderen lachten. Malfoy sah aus, als ob die Hausfarbe Slytherins am ganzen Körper hatte. Auch seine fahlblonden Haare schimmerten in dem Licht silbern und ergänzten seinen grünlichen Teint. Sogar Hermine musste grinsen, als sie von dem Ausgang des von ihr ausgelösten Vorfalls hörte. Doch sie wurde schnell wieder ernst und erzählte ihren Freunden von Malfoys Drohungen.

„Vergiss es, Hermine", sagte Ron verächtlich. „Malfoy pisst sich schier selber an vor Wut, seitdem sein Alter in Askaban sitzt. Solche Sprüche hat er dauernd drauf. Neulich hat er meinem Vater einen unmittelbar bevorstehenden ganz fürchterlichen Tod bescheinigt, ausgeführt von einem Heer von Todessern unter seinem Kommando. Leider leisten aber genau diese Leute seinem lieben Dad schon seit 3 Monaten in Askaban Gesellschaft. Hat er wohl vergessen, der kleine Draco! Kann schon mal passieren im Eifer der Drohungen!"

Hermine wollte Ron zuerst wegen seiner unanständigen Äußerungen ermahnen. Dann lauschte sie seinen Worten aber mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

Ansonsten machten sich Hermines Gedanken in diesen Tagen sehr oft selbstständig und hatten immer das gleiche Ziel: Snapes Bett und was sich darin abgespielt hatte. Jedes Mal versuchte sie sich zu disziplinieren, denn beim Gedanken an das, was sich dort zugetragen hatte, durchflutete sofort eine heiße Welle ihren Körper und ließ sie bis über die Ohren erröten. Um diese verräterische Röte zu vertuschen, hatte sie sich angewöhnt, immer ein Taschentuch bei sich zu tragen, um sich bei Bedarf dahinter zu verstecken und eine Bemerkung über Heuschnupfen fallen zu lassen. In Snapes Unterricht wagte sie kaum den Kopf zu heben, geschweige denn, ihn anzusehen, aus Angst, ihr gieriger Gesichtsausdruck könnte sie verraten! Sie fragte sich, ob er auch manchmal an diese Nacht dachte und war einige Male drauf und dran, ihn zu fragen.

Doch sein Verhalten dokumentierte äußerste Distanz! Ihm war überhaupt nicht anzumerken, dass etwas Außergewöhnliches zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Er musterte sie, wenn er sie doch einmal ansehen musste, mit demselben gleichgültigen Blick wie sonst auch im Unterricht.

Hermine seufzte. Dieser Mann hatte sie wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht! Nicht genug, dass sie durch die Ereignisse der ersten Nacht mit ihm so aus der Bahn geworfen wurde, dass sie ihre Reputation in der Schule aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, nein, dann musste er es in einer zweiten Nacht fertig bringen, dass sie – ja was eigentlich? Wieder in ihn verliebt war? Sie hatte angenommen, dass die Zeit der romantischen Schwärmerei vorbei war. Nein, sie hatte einfach nur dieses erotische Erlebnis genossen, das zudem für ihr inneres Gleichgewicht überaus wichtig war. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sich ihr Verhältnis Männern gegenüber wieder normalisiert hatte.

Aber es war mehr als das! Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen Faszination, Misstrauen und ungeklärten Gefühlen. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie ausgerechnet an Severus Snape so faszinierte, dass sie sich schon als ganz junges Mädchen in ihn verliebt hatte. Hermine erinnerte sich, wie sie sich geschämt hatte, als Snape ihre von Draco Malfoy verhexten Zähne gesehen hatte und sie war todunglücklich gewesen über seine herabsetzende Bemerkung. „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", hatte er gesagt und sie mit seinem unnachahmlich verächtlichen (und doch so faszinierenden) Blick gemustert. Hermine hatte sich noch nie so hässlich gefühlt.

Ein Teil der Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie ausübte, lag sicherlich an der Art, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab lässig die schwierigsten Hexereien zustande brachte und an seinem umfassenden Wissen, mit dem in seinen Fächern glänzte. Dieses Selbstbewusstsein und diese Fähigkeiten beeindruckten Hermine zutiefst. Er hatte seinen Schülern auch eine Menge beigebracht. Auf seine eigene unverschämte, manchmal grausame und oft ungerechte Art hatte er den jungen Menschen auch vor Augen geführt, dass Gut und Böse nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß daherkommt, sondern dass sich im Verhalten der Menschen oft beides vermischt.

Dazu kam Snapes Ausstrahlung, die dunkle Aura, die ihn umgab, die Stimme, die so schneidend, aber auch so seidig klingen konnte….Und dann diese Nacht! Eines wusste Hermine mit Bestimmtheit: sie wollte sehr gern wieder mit zusammen sein (und vor Lust stöhnend in seinen Armen liegen). Verdammter Bastard, was hatte er nur mit ihr angestellt?

Wer war der Mensch, der sich hinter den schwarzen Kleidern und dem zynischen, bösartigen Gebaren verbarg? War sein Wesen tatsächlich so bösartig und gleichgültig, wie er sich anderen Menschen gegenüber verhielt? Oder war er doch der Mann, der ihre Verehrung verdient hatte? Hermine musste es wissen. Sie würde unter einem Vorwand auf ihn zugehen und an seiner Reaktion erkennen, was er fühlte.

Nach der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und ging zu Snape, der noch an seinem Schreibtisch saß und Notizen auf einer Rolle Pergament machte. Er sah auf, musterte sie mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick und sagte „Ja, bitte, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie begann, leicht stotternd zu reden: Ich…, ich wollte mich nach dem Projekt Vielsafttrank erkundigen, das Sie vor kurzem angeboten haben." Sie sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen mit der unmissverständlichen Botschaft, dass es nicht der Vielsafttrank war, der sie interessierte, sondern er.

Snapes Augen blieben kalt und leer. „Der Vielsafttrank hat Zeit", entgegnete er, „wir haben jetzt dringendere Probleme. Sie wissen ja, dass Professor Slughorn erkrankt ist. Bis er wieder im Dienst ist, kann ich keine Zeit für Sonderaufgaben erübrigen." Diese Aussage war abschließend. Sie enthielt die Botschaft, dass er überhaupt kein Interesse mehr an ihr hatte und sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Hermine verstand. Sie ging rasch hinaus, ein weiteres Mal beschämt und gedemütigt durch sein Verhalten. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn nie mehr spüren zu lassen, dass sie Interesse an ihm hatte. Wenn doch bloß die Erinnerung an diese letzte Nacht verschwinden würde! Selbst wenn sie es schaffte, sich tagsüber durch ihren Schulstoff und ihre Freunde abzulenken, kam die Erinnerung mit ihren Träumen doch wieder zurück. Sie erwachte dann mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzer und einem wohligen Gefühl im ganzen Körper. Verdammt! Und das alles wegen dieses Mannes, der doch gar nicht normal empfinden konnte, sondern immer nur alles für seinen eigenen Vorteil ausnutzte.

Hermine ging erbost zur Großen Halle zum Mittagessen, als sie von einem ihrer Mitschüler angesprochen wurde. Es war Patrick Brownes, ein Ravenclaw, der den gleichen Arithmantikkurs wie sie besuchte. Patrick war einer ihrer liebsten Mitschüler; er war groß, schlank mit dunkelbraunen lockigen Haaren, einer Hornbrille und sehr warmen brauen Augen (sehr süß, hatte Ginny ihr neulich anvertraut). Hermine war er sehr sympathisch wegen seiner großen Intelligenz, seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und seinem Fleiß - Eigenschaften, die ihrem eigenen Wesen sehr vertraut waren.

Patrick befragte sie zu einem Problem in Arithmantik, über das sie selbst schon gestolpert war und sie verabredeten sich für den Nachmittag nach Unterrichtsende in der Bibliothek. Die Zusammenkunft war recht wertvoll für beide und sie verabredeten sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt öfter, um Unterrichtsprobleme durchzusprechen. Mit der Zeit merkte Hermine, dass sich eine gegenseitige Sympathie entwickelte, die sie sogar von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Snape ablenkte. Sie wusste, dass Patrick sie mochte und sie begann, auch ihn zu mögen. Er war ein netter und verantwortungsvoller junger Mann, der im Übrigen sehr gut aussah. Hermine bemerkte, dass ihnen einige neidische Blicke von Mitschülerinnen folgten, wenn sie zusammen über den Schulhof gingen oder in der großen Halle oder der Bibliothek über einem Problem brüteten.

Hermine gefiel die neue Situation – schließlich war sie eine junge Frau und wollte bewundert und beneidet werden! Als Patrick sie am nächsten Wochenende einlud, mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, sagte sie freudig zu. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob Snape wohl etwas von ihrer neuen Beziehung wusste (worauf sie sich natürlich sofort wieder selber ermahnte, dass ihr das völlig gleichgültig sein konnte).

Zu Hermines großer Zufriedenheit (wenn sie es denn gewusst hätte), erfuhr Snape von ihrer neuen Beziehung gerade an diesem Samstag.


	11. Chapter 11

_So, Ihr Lieben, weiter geht's!_

_Vielen herzlichen Dank an die treuen Reviewerinnen! Ich freue mich, dass den meisten die Story gefällt und hoffe, ich werde euch auch weiterhin nicht enttäuschen. _

_Aber jetzt zu der Frage, wie Snape auf die neue Situation (Hermine und Patrick) reagiert._

**Kapitel 11: Befreundet**

Nach jener bewussten Nacht erkannte Snape, dass Hermine sich wohl endgültig wieder gefangen hatte. Ihr Benehmen in der Nacht selbst und danach war Beweis genug dafür. Seine endgültige Bestätigung erhielt er auf der nächsten Hauslehrerkonferenz, als Professor McGonagall zum Thema Hermine Granger ausführte, diese habe sich bei ihr kürzlich für ihr Benehmen in den vorangegangenen Wochen entschuldigt und ihr Verhalten mit einer persönlichen Krise, die jedoch inzwischen vorbei sei, gerechtfertigt.

„Sie hat mir trotzdem ihren Rücktritt als Vertrauensschülerin angeboten, den ich jedoch – das Einverständnis der übrigen Hauslehrer und des Direktors vorausgesetzt - ablehnte. Von den Teilnehmern der Runde kam zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Außer von Snape, der sich gar nicht äußerte. Auf die Frage von Minerva McGonagall, ob er etwas dagegen hätte, antwortete er nur hämisch, dass ihn die Probleme von Teenagern nicht interessierten und er deshalb auch dieser Angelegenheit keine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet habe. „Wenn sich Miss Granger in Ihrem Haus befunden hätte, Severus, dann hätten Sie ihr wohl Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken müssen!", entgegnete Professor McGonagall scharf.

„Aber Sie wissen, doch, Professor, dass sich in meinem Haus keine muggelgeborenen Zauberer befinden", entgegnete Snape sanft. Minerva McGonagall erwiderte nichts. Sie schluckte ihre Wut und ihren Drang, ihren Kollegen Snape zu ohrfeigen, hinunter.

Was es auch war, ich nehme an, es ist vorbei", schloss Professor Dumbledore das Thema in seinem salbungsvollsten Ton.

Tatsächlich war für Snape die Welt wieder in Ordnung – oder sollte es zumindest sein. Er hatte Hermine in jener Nacht davon überzeugt, dass die körperliche Liebe eine wunderbare Sache sein konnte. Die Angelegenheit war sogar noch viel besser gelaufen, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Er war überaus überrascht gewesen von ihrer Reaktion auf seine Annäherungen. Als sie in seinen Armen aufwachte, hatte sie ihm sogar zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie noch mehr wollte! Er hatte sie zufrieden gestellt, nein, mehr als das, er hatte sie befriedigt.

Allerdings gab es in seinem wunderbaren Plan eine Kleinigkeit, die er nicht einkalkuliert hatte. In dem Moment, bevor sie vor Erschöpfung in seiner Umarmung eingeschlafen war, hatte Hermine ihn angesehen und ihn dabei so verzückt angelächelt, dass ihm heiß und kalt wurde und er das Gefühl hatte, er sei der glücklichste Mann auf Erden! In dem Moment hatte sich Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Spion, Oberfiesling, Zyniker in Hermine Granger, 17-jährige Gryffindor-Schülerin, Besserwisserin und Potter-Freundin verliebt!

Das konnte und durfte natürlich nicht sein! Zumindest am nächsten Tag nicht mehr. In dieser Nacht, ja, da war es etwas ganz anderes! Da waren sie zwei Menschen, die sich liebten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er hatte ein Gefühl des Stolzes verspürt, als sie ihm zu verstehen gab, wie sehr sie das Ganze genoss, aber seine Gefühle waren selbstverständlich nicht von Dauer. Das passte weder zu seinem Image noch zu seiner Vorgeschichte, noch zu seiner Zukunft, noch irgendwohin! Er würde das ganz schnell ablegen.

Ehrlicherweise gestand Severus Snape sich ein, dass Hermine Granger ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch war. Da war zum einen ihre große Intelligenz, ihre Begeisterungsfähigkeit für die Wissenschaft und ihre Geheimnisse sowie ihre Bereitschaft, viel für ihr Weiterkommen zu leisten. Hart dafür zu arbeiten beispielsweise, wenn andere ihre Freizeit genossen. Zu ihrem Wesen gehörte es, andere anzuleiten und ihnen zu helfen. Auch wenn er davon alles andere als begeistert sein konnte, sobald sich ihre Aktivitäten auf die Hilfestellung für Potters Unternehmungen bezogen! Natürlich nervte sie ihn auch oft genug mit ihrer Besserwisserei und ihrer Art, alles zu hinterfragen, aber im Grunde genommen schätzte er ihre Ernsthaftigkeit und ihre Willensstärke.

Der Tatsache, dass es sich bei Hermine Granger um eine muggelgeborene Zauberin handelte, maß Snape keinerlei Bedeutung bei. Er hielt den Kult um die „Reinblütigkeit" bei Zauberern für Schwachsinn, was durch dessen Anhänger selbst am besten bewiesen wurde. Wie viele Squibs gab es denn inzwischen bei den reinen Zaubererfamilien? Es wurden immer mehr. Und Typen wie Crabbe und Goyle waren alles andere als eine Zierde für die Zaubererschaft. Selbst Narcissa, die eine sehr schöne Frau war und Lucius Malfoy, der ebenfalls gut aussah, konnten ihre Dekadenz, die ihre Ursache in der jahrhundertelangen Inzucht hatte, nicht verbergen.

Severus Snape verbarg diese Gedanken tief in seinem Inneren. Er selbst hatte den Reinblütler gespielt, um in die Clique um Lucius Malfoy aufgenommen zu werden, nachdem ihn der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, ein Ravenclaw zu werden und damit den besten Zugang zu den Wissenschaften zu bekommen. Er hätte sich eine wissenschaftliche Karriere an einer Universität gut vorstellen können. Doch es war anders gekommen!

Snape bemerkte natürlich, dass Hermines Blicke ihm folgten und dass sie gern mit ihm über das Geschehene sprechen wollte. Das konnte und durfte er nicht zulassen. Deshalb ignorierte er sie und wies sie sogar deutlich ab, als sie unter dem Vorwand des Vielsafttranks zu ihm kam. Er war sehr stolz darauf, dass er ihren flehenden Augen widerstanden hatte – leicht war es nicht gewesen. Aber bestimmt heilsam für sie. Denn – Gefühle, das war nichts für ihn!

Zufrieden über die Entwicklung der Dinge machte sich Snape am kommenden Samstag nach Hogsmeade auf, um sich ein paar Zutaten aus der Apotheke zu besorgen. Als er an Madam Puddifoots Cafe vorbeikam und zufällig hineinsah, erblickte er Hermine Granger, die mit einem dieser unsäglich intelligenten Ravenclaws an einem Tischchen am Fenster saß. Die beiden hielten Händchen und… Snape blieb so abrupt stehen, dass zwei Hufflepuff-Drittklässler, die ihm in kurzem Abstand gefolgt waren und sich angeregt unterhielten, in ihn hineinliefen.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff", zischte Snape empört. Die beiden Schüler stammelten nur verängstigt: „Entschuldigung, Professor Snape", und suchten schleunigst das Weite.

Snape war wütend. Nicht auf die Hufflepuffs, die kamen gerade richtig, um die größte Wut von ihm zu nehmen. Nein, er war wieder einmal wütend auf Hermine Granger. Wieso musste sie sich plötzlich mit diesem Ravenclaw-Lackaffen so in der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren? Er war sich sicher, wenn er in Hogwarts schon etwas von einer möglichen Beziehung Hermines zu einem andern Mann (waren Schüler Männer?) mitbekommen hätte, wäre das kein solcher Schock für ihn geworden. Denn in dem Fall, da war er sich sicher, hätte er eine solche Verbindung mit Erleichterung betrachtet, denn sie bedeutete ja Miss Grangers Rückkehr zur Normalität und er wäre endgültig aus der Schusslinie!

Aber so – in Hogsmeade – ohne Vorankündigung, das ging zu weit! Snape war empört. Er erledigte seine Besorgungen, machte auf dem Rückweg einen großen Bogen um Madam Puddifoots Cafe und ging schnurstracks in seine Wohnung, die er für den Rest des Wochenendes nicht mehr verließ.

Inzwischen entwickelte sich die freundschaftliche Beziehung von Hermine und Patrick sehr gut und wurde wohlwollend von verschiedenen Personen betrachtet. Zum Beispiel freute sich Harry Potter darüber, der seiner Freundin Hermine eine liebevolle Beziehung so sehr wünschte. Ron hatte gerade andere Ambitionen (Lavender Brown beschäftigte ihn zusehends), so dass er keine große Anteilnahme an Hermines Beziehungen zeigte.

Auch einige Lehrer, allen voran Professor McGonagall, waren erfreut über die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Jahrgangsbesten aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Im Kollegium war man sich einig, dass dies genau die richtige Beziehung zum richtigen Zeitpunkt war. Alle waren sich einig, außer Severus Snape, den niemand gefragt hatte. Aber er hätte natürlich auch zugestimmt. Was sprach schon dagegen!

Snape unterdrückte seine Aversion gegen die beiden mit viel Mühe. Das Ganze gipfelte allerdings in einer Begebenheit an einem der ersten schönen Frühlingstage am See. Snape wanderte ohne bestimmtes Ziel durch die Gegend (vielleicht waren ja ein paar Schüler aufzutreiben, die gegen die Schulregeln verstießen? Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts, in diesen schwierigen Zeiten!), als er Hermine Granger mit Patrick Brownes zusammen am See erspähte. Die beiden lagen auf einer Decke und küssten sich. **Sie küssten sich! **Snape blieb stocksteif stehen, als ob er einen Schockzauber gegen die Brust bekommen hätte. Dann wollte er losstürmen und den beiden ungefähr 5000 Punkte wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens, Verstoßes gegen Schulregeln, die er in den nächsten Monaten erfinden würde und wegen vorsätzlichen Hervorrufens von Eifersuchtsgefühlen bei einem Angehörigen des Lehrkörpers, abziehen.

Im letzten, noch irgendwie verstandesmäßig geprägten Moment bremste er sich. Er ging zurück in seine Wohnung und blieb dem Abendessen fern. Er hatte keinen Appetit, außer auf einen Schluck Feuerwhisky und den gab es in der Großen Halle sowieso nicht.

Snape hatte verstärkten Appetit auf Feuerwhisky und im Laufe eines sehr einsamen aber fantasievollen Abends kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass das Dasein als Lehrer im Normalfall bescheuert und im Besonderen zum Kotzen war. Heute war im Besonderen und er stellte sich vor, dass Menschen wie Hermine Granger und Patrick Dingsda heirateten (sie waren ja so ein schönes Paar und er der Stolz aller Schwiegermütter) und natürlich Kinder bekamen (den Zeugungsvorgang sparte er sich aus), die besserwisserisch, neunmalklug, vorlaut, kurz gesagt einfach unmöglich waren und die dann so bedauernswerte Leute wie er unterrichten mussten! Snapes leicht weinerlicher Zustand hing eng mit einer fast geleerten Flasche Feuerwhisky zusammen.

Außerdem würde er den beiden- jedem von ihnen natürlich – bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit so viele Punkte abziehen, wie sie noch nie auf ihrem Hauskonto hatten!

Mit diesem freundlichen Gedanken versank er in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf, aus dem ihn ein Hauself rüde herausriss. „Professor Snape, bitte, Sir, Sie müssen unterrichten, heute ist Montag, nicht Sonntag", piepste Dobby, der von Professor Dumbledore losgeschickt worden war, um nach Professor Snape zu sehen. Er fand diesen zu seiner Verwunderung in voller Montur quer über seinem Bett liegend und laut schnarchend vor. Der Whiskydunst im Schlafzimmer ließ Dobby leicht taumeln.

Severus Snape taumelte ebenfalls, als er sich vom Bett erhob (Dobby hatte er wieder weggeschickt, was den Elfen nicht sonderlich störte). Er schleppte sich ins Bad und erschrak über das Gesicht, das ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen starrte. Bleicher noch als sonst, mit tiefen Augenringen und trüben Augen. ‚Mach nur so weiter', sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild, ‚dann zierst du bald das Horrorkabinett von Hogwarts und zwar in lebendigem Zustand.'

Er versuchte sich darauf hin mit einer Dusche und mit einem Serum, das er für besonders beschissene Situationen vorrätig hatte (etwa Treffen mit Voldemort oder Okklumentik-Unterricht mit Potter) wieder einigermaßen menschenwürdig erscheinen zu lassen. Jedenfalls so, dass er einen Hogwarts-Montag mit Erstklässlern, besondern begriffsstutzigen Fünftklässlern aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw- Sechstklässlern hinkriegte.

Dann beschloss er, seine Vorstellungen über Punkteabzüge für Granger und Brownes keineswegs umzusetzen. Soweit wollte er sich nicht erniedrigen! Wenn die beiden sich zusammentun wollten – bitte, sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten! Snape unterdrückte dabei ganz schnell den Gedanken an Hermines wundervollen Körper und ihr beglückendes Lächeln in seinen Armen.

Als Hermine Patrick nach dem Unterrichtsende traf, war sie besorgt über dessen verwirrte Miene. Sie wusste, er kam aus Snapes Unterricht und sie war auf alle möglichen Gemeinheiten aus Snapes Horrorkabinett gefasst. Aber Patrick erklärte ihr seine Verwirrung damit, dass er soeben von Professor Snape ausdrücklich gelobt worden sei und 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw geholt hatte.

„Snape hat mir in meiner gesamten Schulzeit noch keine Hauspunkte verliehen. Ich war echt total perplex und konnte ihn nur anstarren. Er meinte dann, wenn ich den Mund nicht sofort wieder zumachen würde, würde er mir 20 Punkte abziehen. Das klang mir dann mehr nach Snape und ich fasste mich wieder."

Hermine lachte pflichtgemäß, konnte aber in Wirklichkeit keine rechte Freude empfinden. Sie fragte sich vielmehr, warum Snape plötzlich so reagierte. Alles, was Snape tat, hatte einen bestimmten Grund. Das war ihr sehr wohl bewusst!

Als ihr dann in der nächsten Stunde „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" für einen besonders schönen Patronus 20 Punkte verliehen wurden und sie außerdem ein anerkennendes Nicken von Professor Snape erhielt, kam ihr der Verdacht, dass dieser ihr damit seine Zustimmung zu ihrem Verhältnis zu Patrick übermittelte.

Und damit einen endgültigen Schlussstrich unter ihre „Beziehung" setzte. Sie interessierte ihn nicht mehr! Falls sie ihn überhaupt je wirklich interessiert hatte, was Hermine inzwischen ernsthaft bezweifelte. Hatte sie diese Nacht damals nur geträumt? Waren seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse nur Einbildung? Nein, sie spürte immer noch seine Zunge …..'Verdammt, Hermine', ermahnte sie sich, ‚reiß dich zusammen! Der Kerl ist es nicht wert, dass du nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendest! Du hast den besten Freund, den sich ein Mädchen wünschen kann, er liebt dich und er will mit dir schlafen!'

Ganz schnell war Hermine wieder voll und ganz auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angelangt. Patrick wollte tatsächlich mit ihr ins Bett. Auf seine rücksichtsvolle, zärtliche Art hatte er ihr das beigebracht. Doch Hermine hatte ungefähr so viel Lust, mit ihm zu schlafen wie mit Harry oder Ron – nämlich gar keine! Aber wie sollte sie das Patrick beibringen, ohne ihn zu verletzen?

Hermine stand in der Großen Halle nach dem Mittagessen und seufzte. Fast alle waren noch beim Essen, aber sie hatte keinen Hunger mehr auf Nachtisch und wollte schon gehen. Ihr Blick schweifte nur noch ganz schnell – wie immer – zum Lehrertisch zu einer bestimmten Person, die – auch wie immer - desinteressiert dort saß und wandte sich zum Gehen. Diesmal wurde sie jedoch von einer Mitschülerin angesprochen: „Er ist süß, nicht wahr?", sagte Ginny Weasley und blickte - zu Snape. „Wen meinst du?", fragte Hermine, anscheinend ahnungslos.

Ginny lachte. „Tu nicht so", erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass zwischen dir und Snape etwas läuft." Bevor Hermine es abstreiten konnte, sagte sie nur: „Ach komm, Snape wird von manchen Mädchen bewundert. Nur weil Harry und Ron einen machomäßigen Hass auf ihn haben, muss er doch nicht allen missfallen! Und ich sage dir eins, Hermine, im Vertrauen", fügte Ginny hinzu, als sie sah, wie ihre Freundin errötete. „Seit damals, als „Du-weißt-schon-Wer" sich meiner bemächtigt hat, kann ich gefühlsmäßige Schwingungen zwischen Menschen sehr gut spüren. Und ich sage dir; da sind gewaltige Mengen an Gefühlen zwischen dir und Snape unterwegs!"

Hermine wusste vor Verlegenheit gar nicht mehr, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ihr erster Impuls, alles abzustreiten, kam ihr nach Ginnys Worten absolut sinnlos und lächerlich vor. Und sie wusste ja auch ganz genau, dass ihre Freundin Recht hatte. Zumindest was ihre Gefühle betraf. Bei Snape war sie sich da nicht so sicher…..

Auf jeden Fall gab es einen, mit dessen Gefühlen sie nicht mehr spielen durfte: Patrick Brownes hatte etwas Besseres verdient als eine Frau, die doch insgeheim einen anderen Mann wollte. Sie würde es ihm unverzüglich sagen.

Für den Schmerz in Patricks Augen, als sie mit ihm Schluss machte, war auch einzig und allein Severus Snape verantwortlich! Einmal mehr hätte sie ihn am liebsten aus ihrem Universum verbannt.

Doch auch dieses Mal gab es Erlösung für Hermine. Wiederum war es Ginny Weasley, die sie nach der Trennung ansprach und sie fragte, ob Hermine etwas dagegen hätte, wenn sie sich um Patrick kümmern würde. „Denn ich finde ihn, im Gegensatz zu dir unheimlich süß und sexy", meinte Ginny und leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen.

Hermine musste lachen. „Aber sei vorsichtig mit ihm", sagte sie. „Ein Draufgänger ist er nicht."

„Das muss er auch nicht sein. Ruhige Männer haben durchaus ihre Qualitäten!"

Hermine lächelte über so viel Altklugheit bei ihrer jungen Freundin - und war erleichtert.

_Das ist mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel. _

_Wie denkt ihr darüber?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Freut mich, dass euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat! **_

_Hermine hatte sich nicht wirklich in Patrick verliebt – ihr Versuch, sich mit ihm von einer gewissen anderen Person abzulenken, ist misslungen. Kann ich verstehen!_

_AR spielt den Snape wirklich absolut sexy. Ich freue mich schon auf nächstes Wochenende, wenn der ‚Feuerkelch' auf DVD erscheint. Ich habe den Film zwar schon zweimal im Kino gesehen, aber trotzdem…_

_Obwohl natürlich Snape viel zu wenig vorkommt, wie ich meine und ein paar entscheidende Szenen auch weggelassen wurden. Der Zusammenstoß mit Moody in der Nacht z.B. Zugegeben, ich hätte Snape zu gern im grauen Nachthemd gesehen (grins) und auch dass Dumbeldore ihn zu Voldemort schickt, fehlt. Und Vieles mehr._

_Was meint ihr?_

**Kapitel 12: Gearbeitet**

Die Trennung von Hermine Granger und Patrick Brownes wurde von vielen Menschen in Hogwarts wahrgenommen und einige machten sich ihre Gedanken darüber. Minerva McGonagall, die ja mit großer Erleichterung Hermines Rückkehr zur Normalität und mit Zufriedenheit deren Beziehung zu Patrick zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, befürchtete zunächst, dass Hermine sich wieder in einer Krise befand. Zum Glück erwiesen sich ihre Befürchtungen angesichts von Hermines völlig normalen Verhaltens im Unterricht und im täglichen Leben als unbegründet. So normal dies eben bei einer Streberin wie Hermine ablaufen konnte. Minerva McGonagall registrierte dies mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie selbst war ja auch nicht gerade eine Draufgängerin die sich voll ins Leben stürzte. Insofern konnte sie Hermine verstehen, dass diese ihrem Wissen und ihrem Lerneifer einen so hohen Stellenwert einräumte.

Aber im Gegensatz zu sich selber- Minerva hatte in Liebesdingen immer das Pech, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein – hatte sie für Hermine gehofft, dass sich mit dem jungen Ravenclaw eine Beziehung entwickeln würde, die vielleicht sogar zukunftsfähig war. Natürlich konnte Hermines Hauslehrerin nicht ahnen, was bzw. wer Hermine tatsächlich umtrieb.

Harry Potter bedauerte das Ende der Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Patrick aus zweierlei Gründen. Zum einen tat es ihm Leid für die beiden – er war nämlich der Meinung, dass Hermine und Patrick das ideale Paar abgaben. Darüber hinaus - und das war für Harry viel bedeutsamer – hatte Patrick das Mädchen erobert, das Harry mehr als gut gefiel. Er hatte bislang nur aus Rücksicht auf Ron keine Annäherungsversuche bei Ginny Weasley gestartet – aber eigentlich liebte er sie schon lange- mindestens seit ihrem denkwürdigen Einsatz im Zaubereiministerium im letzten Jahr.

Ronald Weasley hingegen hatte sich eingebildet, in Hermine verliebt zu ein. Seit dem 3. Schuljahr. Er dachte sich, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, gehen wir miteinander. Über den richtigen Zeitpunkt dachte Ron immer noch nach, als Lavender Brown in sein Leben trat. Sie tat dies mit Nachdruck und mir so viel Engagement, dass für Hermine zunächst gar kein Platz mehr blieb. Ron entging dabei freilich, dass Hermine sich schon lange nicht mehr für ihn interessierte – sie hatte für sich entschieden, dass der Gegenstand ihrer Bewunderung ein Mann war (fies, hinterhältig, gut aussehend, faszinierend und absolut erwachsen) und kein halbgarer Teenie.

Severus Snape bekam natürlich auch mit, dass die beiden Jahrgangbesten aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw wieder getrennte Wege gingen. Er ignorierte seine Erleichterung darüber (was, zum Teufel, ging ihn das an?), aber er behandelte Hermine aus Versehen derart freundlich, dass ihn die gesamte Klasse irritiert anstarrte. Snape mäßigte darauf hin seinen Tonfall von fast freundlich (Snape und freundlich?) und sein Lächeln wurde wieder hämisch (im besten Fall) oder bösartig (Normalfall). Außerdem zog er ihr mit Genuss 20 Punkte ab, als sie wieder einmal diesem Volltrottel Longbottom half, sich nicht mit seinem Zauberstab selbst aufzublasen(a la Harrys Tante im 3. Schuljahr).

Es war also allerhöchste Zeit, zum Alltag zurückzukehren, wie er alltäglicher nicht sein konnte. Dazu gehörte für Severus Snape in erster Linie, dass er sich gar nicht mehr mit Hermine (‚Miss Granger', korrigierte er sich sofort) befasste. Sie war ja nur eine Schülerin – eine Gryffindor-Schülerin noch dazu. Und er durfte sich sowieso nicht verlieben! Schon gar nicht in eine Schülerin und überhaupt nicht in eine aus Gryffindor. Außerdem war er so viel älter als sie, ein Spion, seine äußere Erscheinung war abschreckend, er selbst war unfreundlich, abweisend, unzugänglich, seine innere Einstellung war….

Snape kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass er keinesfalls liebenswert war und dass niemand ihn lieben konnte. Hermine, verdammt, Miss Granger, konnte froh sein, doch noch einigermaßen glimpflich aus der ganzen Geschichte herausgekommen zu sein.

Ungeachtet der vielen Gefühlsregungen, die sich innerhalb von Hogwarts dicken Mauern abspielten, nahm der Schulalltag seinen Lauf. Eine kurze Unterbrechung boten die Osterferien, die aber fast alle in Hogwarts verbrachten. Harry hatte sehr viele Einzelsitzungen mit Dumbledore und brachte viele erschreckende Neuigkeiten mit. Sein Misstrauen Snape und besonders Draco gegenüber blieben ungebrochen. Rons Beziehung zu Lavender wurde immer intensiver und sie hatten es inzwischen geschafft, fast alle Gryffindors mit ihrem dauernden Geturtel zu nerven.

Unmittelbar nach den Osterferien bat Professor Dumbledore Hermine nach dem Abendessen in sein Büro. Dort erwartete sie nicht nur Dumbledore, sondern zu Hermines Überraschung auch Professor Snape. Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob ihre „Affäre" mit Severus Snape doch noch herausgekommen war. Dann bemerkte sie Snapes gelangweilte und gleichgültige Miene und war sich sicher, dass die Einladung damit nichts zu tun haben konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr ein annähernd gleichgültiger Gesichtsausdruck gelang und sie setzte sich nach Aufforderung Dumbledores neben Snape.

„Ich habe Sie, Miss Granger und Professor Snape heute Abend hierher gebeten, weil ich Sie um Ihre Mitwirkung bei der Herstellung von Vielsafttrank bitten möchte. Und zwar bei einer Versuchsreihe zur Beschleunigung und Verlängerung von dessen Wirkung. Die Anwendung dieses Tranks könnte beim Kampf gegen Dunkle Mächte sehr wertvoll sein." Dumbledores Stimme klang äußerst besorgt. Er fuhr fort: „Ich weiß, dass Professor Snape diese Arbeit bereits als Projekt angeboten hat und er hat mir auf meine Frage hin gestanden, dass Sie die Einzige waren, die sich die Mitarbeit an dieser anspruchsvollen Aufgabe zutraut."

Auf Hermines fragenden Blick hin ergänzte Dumbledore: „Ich wünsche deshalb, dass Sie Professor Snape in den nächsten paar Tagen bei der Entwicklung und Zubereitung behilflich sind."

Hermines kurzer Seitenblick auf Snapes Miene ließ sie bezweifeln, dass er ebenso begeistert wie Dumbledore von dem Gedanken ihrer Mitarbeit an dem Projekt war. Doch sie nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Ich beteilige mich gerne an Arbeiten, die dem Gemeinwohl dienen und darüber hinaus mein eigenes Wissen erweitern."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Miss Granger! Severus, ich gratuliere Ihnen zu einer solchen Mitarbeiterin.", strahlte Dumbledore.

Hermine grinste innerlich, als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck bei der vom Schulleiter verordneten Freude sah. Aber ihr war klar, dass es für sie sehr schwer werden würde, mit Severus Snape zusammen zu arbeiten. Und sie war überzeugt davon, dass er es ihr schwer machen würde.

Sie sollte Recht behalten. Snape benahm sich wieder in seiner üblichen Art – anmaßend, übellaunig und zynisch. Hermine bewahrte Geduld – sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall vor ihm gehen lassen und damit Schwäche zeigen. Sie selbst lernte auch eine ganze Menge bei der Arbeit mit Professor Snape und sie konnte einige Ideen einbringen, die Snape wohl zu schätzen wusste. Auch wenn er es natürlich nicht zeigte. Bereits nach zwei Wochen waren sie so weit, dass eine neue Rezeptur mit viel Aussicht auf Erfolg ausprobiert werden konnte.

Hermine wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass der letzte gemeinsame Abend in Snapes Labor auch die letzte Gelegenheit war, mit Severus Snape allein zu sein. Seitdem sie mit Patrick Schluss gemacht hatte, kreisten ihre Gedanken wieder mehr um ihn. Mehr, als ihr gut tat! Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie, wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag, immer mit einem schönen Traum einschlief. Darin spielte stets Severus Snape die Hauptrolle. Ein Severus, der sie küsste und streichelte und ihr Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, die sich sehr zärtlich anfühlten.

Hermine seufzte wiederum innerlich. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte: „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht für den Schlaftrank bedankt, den Sie mir vor einiger Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt haben."

Sie sah, dass Snape ruckartig den Kopf hob und sie überrascht anstarrte. Sie fuhr mit neutraler Stimme fort: „Ich weiß, es ist ein sehr kostbarer Trank, aber ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Soll ich Ihnen den Rest zurückgeben?"

Snape sagte langsam: „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe noch einen Vorrat davon. Und wer weiß, vielleicht brauchen Sie ihn doch einmal wieder."

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, Professor. In die Situation, in der war, als ich den Trank benötigte, komme ich mit Sicherheit nie mehr."

Snape starrte Hermine über den Tisch hinweg immer noch an. Sie tat so, als bemerkte sie es nicht und sagte stattdessen: „Professor, könnten Sie bitte mal kontrollieren, ob die Farbe des Tranks so richtig ist. Ich bilde mir ein, er ist noch einen Tick zu grünlich."

Snape kam um den Tisch herum und stellte sich hinter Hermine, um in ihrem Kessel die Farbe des Vielsafttranks zu überprüfen. „Nein, ich denke, er ist genau richtig", sagte er. „Die Farbe bildet sich erst richtig heraus, wenn der Trank abgekühlt ist. Er dunkelt dadurch etwas nach."

„Ja, manche Dinge verändern sich, wenn Sie abgekühlt sind, nicht wahr, Professor?" Hermine hatte sich bei der Frage umgedreht und stand jetzt ganz dicht vor Snape. Sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging. Sein Atem ging schneller als sonst oder bildete sie sich das bloß ein?

Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hatte die Brauen zusammengezogen und sah sie aus schmalen Augen an. „Manches wiederum kühlt aber auch gar nicht ab, oder?", flüsterte sie. Die Botschaft war eindeutig. Er musste reagieren. Sie sah mit Freude ein Blitzen in seinen Augen – da war keine Gleichgültigkeit. Er fühlte ganz bestimmt mehr für sie und würde sie gleich in seine Arme nehmen. Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen wandte er sich ab.

Er ging zur Tür. Was wollte er tun? Wollte er sie hinauswerfen? Severus öffnete die Tür und Hermine hörte Dumbledores Stimme: „Severus, ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie weit ihr mit eurer Arbeit gekommen seid oder ob ihr vielleicht noch Unterstützung braucht? Professor Raue-Pritsche wäre gerade abkömmlich und könnte euch helfen."

„Vielen Dank, Direktor", entgegnete Snape, „ Miss Granger und ich sind soeben mit unseren Vorbereitungen fertig geworden. Jetzt können wir nur noch warten, ob der Trank in vier Wochen unseren Vorstellungen entspricht oder ob wir noch etwas daran verändern müssen."

„Das ist ja großartig". Professor Dumbledore strahlte. „Das haben Sie beide hervorragend gemacht." Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie konnte ihrem Direktor ja schlecht sagen, dass er zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt überhaupt aufgetaucht war und sich am besten gleich wieder verziehen sollte.

Stattdessen zog sie es vor, den Schauplatz zu verlassen. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, ziehe ich mich zurück. Ich habe noch ein wenig Unterrichtsstoff durchzugehen." „Tun Sie das, Miss Granger", sagte Snape, „ich brauche Sie nicht mehr." Hermine sah ihn an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er hinter diesen Worten eine besondere Bedeutung steckte. Aber seine Miene war wieder einmal undurchdringlich.

„Dumbledore war es, der sich für ihre Arbeit bedankte und hoffte, sie nicht allzu sehr damit belastet zu haben. Hermine beruhigte ihn, indem sie versicherte, dass ihr die Arbeit sehr viel Spaß gemacht und Professor Snape ihr sehr viel mitgegeben habe. Wenigstens hatte sie die Genugtuung, dass sich Severus Miene bei diesen Worten verfinsterte. Hermine verließ die beiden Männer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Kurz darauf kündigte der neue Minister seinen Antrittsbesuch in Hogwarts an. Er wäre gern schon viel früher gekommen, aber die dringenden Amtsgeschäfte…..

„Meinetwegen braucht er gar nicht zu kommen", knurrte Harry, der ihn ja bereits kannte. „Der ist doch eh nur auf Publicity aus und wird seinen Besuch hier wieder entsprechend vermarkten." Hermine gab ihm Recht. Aber wenigstens wurde ihm zu Ehren ein großer Ball veranstaltet – das größte gesellschaftliche Ereignis seit dem Weihnachtsball anlässlich des Trimagischen Turniers vor mehr als zwei Jahren.

Somit war viel Aufregung geboten in diesen Frühlingstagen. Auch Hermine nahm sich vor, das Fest so richtig zu genießen! Nach dem beendeten Vielsafttrank-Projekt (der Trank war wie erwartet gelungen und Hermine hatte eine Extranote für ihr Abschlusszeugnis eingeheimst), hatte sie Snape nur noch im Unterricht gesehen. Sie nahm sich auch ganz fest vor, so wenig wie möglich an ihn zu denken – mit mäßigem Erfolg allerdings. Der Ball bot eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Die Mädchen übertrafen sich an Heimlichkeiten. Jeder und jede machte sich fürchterlich chic für den Ball. Schon Tage zuvor waren sie in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, um ihr Kleid für das Fest zu kaufen und passten dabei genau auf, dass sie nicht einer der anderen Schülerinnen über den Weg liefen.

Hermines Kleid kam per Eulenpost. Sie hatte sich mit ihrer Mutter darüber verständigt, welches Kleid sie ihr in welchem Muggelladen besorgen sollte. Es war kurz, gerafft und feuerrot. Hermine fand es umwerfend. Die meisten männlichen Bewohner Hogwarts offenbar auch. Die meisten weiblichen blickten skeptisch bis neidisch. Ginny, Parvati und Lavender waren begeistert von ihr. „Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus, Hermine" sagten sie im Chor.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein. Das hörte so nach: „Das hätten wir dir gar nicht zugetraut" an. Sie schminkte sich sehr sorgfältig und steckte ihr Haar zu einer eleganten Frisur auf. ‚Hoffentlich hält das', dachte sie.

Es hielt. Die Frisur, das Make-up, die Stimmung.

Hermine genoss den Abend. Sie ertrug die Festtagsreden und Selbstdarstellungen der Gäste aus dem Ministerium mit Fassung und stürzte sich danach mit den anderen auf das Buffet und auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie wiederholte auch ihren Spaziergang mit Michael Greene. Als sie sich von ihm in aller Freundschaft verabschiedete und wieder in den Saal zurückkam, hielt sie Aussicht nach Severus Snape. Vielleicht würde er ja mit ihr tanzen. Warum nicht? Sie würde ihn einfach dazu auffordern!

Doch Snape war nicht zu finden. Seltsam! Der Abend war noch lange nicht vorbei, es war gerade elf Uhr. Und zu Beginn der Festlichkeiten hatte sie ihn gesehen. Er sah sehr gut aus in seinem eleganten Festanzug – schwarz natürlich! Seine Haare hingen auch nicht so strähnig herunter wie sonst. Und dass sein Körper ganz schön sexy war, wusste sie ja. Hermine beschloss, ihn zu suchen. Sie wollte endlich wissen, ob er noch etwas für sie empfand. Seine Reaktion am letzten gemeinsamen Abend in seinem Labor, bevor Dumbledore gekommen war, ließ sie hoffen. Zuvor stärkte sie sich mit einem Glas Bowle, was sie in ihrer Entschlusskraft, Severus Snape finden zu wollen, bestärkte.


	13. Chapter 13

_Es geht weiter mit Severus und mit Hermine. _

**Kapitel 13: Beglückt**

Hermine verließ verstohlen den Festsaal und lief schnell zu Snapes Räumen. Er hatte sich bestimmt schon zurückgezogen, weil ihn das Fest langweilte. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass er sich an den Festen - etwa durch Tanzen – beteiligte. Er war höchstens unterwegs, um Schüler bei irgendwelchen Verstößen gegen die Schulordnung aufzuspüren und ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Aber da sie ihn im Garten auch nicht gesehen hatte, ging sie davon aus, dass er sich in seinen Räumen befand. Auf ihr Klopfen antwortete jedoch niemand.

Nach einigem Zögern klopfte sie an die Tür des Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke. Tatsächlich öffnete Snape die Tür - mit missbilligender Miene wegen der Störung. Als er Hermine sah, verfinsterte sich seine Miene noch mehr. „Und schon wieder Miss Granger", sagte er hämisch. „Was treibt uns denn heute Nacht hierher?"

Hermine war unbehaglich zumute, sie hatte gehofft, dass er sich freute, sie zu sehen, was aber offensichtlich nicht der Fall war. „Äh, ich wollte…"

„Ja, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „ich höre."

„Ich wollte Sie, …wollte dich sprechen", stammelte Hermine und kam sich zusehends albern vor. Was wollte sie eigentlich hier? Warum ging sie nicht wieder? ‚Nein, ich will es wissen!', sagte ihre innere Stimme und sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, blickte sich um und zog sie schnell ins Klassenzimmer, kurz bevor Filch, den er wohl am Schritt erkannt hatte, um die Ecke bog.

„Also, was willst du?", fragte er in neutralem, leicht gelangweilten Ton. „Langweilst du dich auf dem Fest und meinst, hier sei es unterhaltsamer? Glaube mir, das ist es nicht. Ich feiere keine Privatparty. Ich habe noch ein paar Arbeiten zu erledigen."

„Ausgerechnet heute Abend?", fragte sie. „Besser heute Abend als am Wochenende. Das fängt nämlich morgen an", sagte er, zynisch lächelnd. „Wenn du uns für zwei Tage los bist", seufzte Hermine. „Das wolltest du doch damit sagen."

„Du bist ein sehr intelligentes Mädchen und hast es erraten!" In Hermine kam Enttäuschung hoch. Er bescheinigte ihr im Prinzip, dass sie ihn störte und dass sie gehen sollte. Aber sie wollte nicht! Sie schluckte. „Ich möchte nicht einfach so gehen, ohne noch einmal über alles zu reden", sagte sie mutig und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie stand direkt vor ihm und er hätte nur die Arme ausstrecken müssen, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

Er blieb jedoch mit verschränkten Armen und abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr stehen. „So, hast du immer noch nicht genug von mir?", fragte er. „Offenbar nicht, sonst wäre ich ja nicht gekommen", antwortete sie. „Und was willst du wirklich?" Sie schluckte wieder. „Ich, ich…"

Auf einmal packte er sie an den Armen und schüttelte sie grob. „Willst du die Nacht in meinem Bett beenden? Hat es dir so gut gefallen, dass du eine Neuauflage der letzten Nacht haben willst? Geh hinaus, Hermine, wenn du Sex oder Liebe haben willst und suche dir einen Gefährten unter deinesgleichen. Ich bin überzeugt davon, die meisten würden sich darum reißen, mit dir schlafen zu dürfen."

„Die meisten wohl schon, du aber wohl nicht", antwortete sie hitzig, „ich will aber keinen von denen, ich will dich!" So, nun hatte sie es ausgesprochen. Trotzig blickte sie in sein Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht der richtige Mann für dich, geh!", sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe. Er wandte sich ab. Sie kämpfte mit aufsteigenden Tränen. Sie war sich doch so sicher, dass er es war, den sie wollte. Sie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte ihn!

Sie trat vor ihn hin und legte ihre Hände auf seine abweisend verschränkten Arme. „Severus, bitte", bat sie leise und schaute ihm in die Augen. Ein Zucken ging über sein Gesicht. „Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Geh!"

Als sie sich nicht rührte, sagte er: „Du willst nicht? Also gut, dann bleib, aber zu meinen Bedingungen!" Er nahm ihre Hände von seinem Körper, ging zu seinem Pult und fegte alles, was darauf stand, hinunter. Dann packte er Hermine und legte sie auf das Pult. Dann zog er mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen ihr Kleid hoch und riss ihren Slip herunter.

Erschrocken über seine Wildheit bewegte sie sich nicht. Er hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, das sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es war weder Wut noch Hass, es war aber auch keine Fürsorge. Es war Leidenschaft und eine Art Verzweiflung, die aus seinen Augen sprach. Konnte es sein, dass er sie auch liebte und es nicht aussprach, weil er meinte, er sei nicht der richtige Mann für sie?

Nachdem er sie zu Recht gelegt hatte, knöpfte er seine Hose auf, holte sein erigiertes Glied heraus und drang sofort in sie ein. Zuerst benahm ihr sein Ansturm den Atem und sie stieß ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen aus, denn sie war noch nicht auf ihn vorbereitet. Doch der Schmerz, den sein stürmisches Eindringen mit sich brachte, machte rasch einer Erregung Platz, wie sie sie noch nie empfunden hatte.

Sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass er sie über alle Maßen begehrte und diese Gewissheit stachelte ihre Erregung so sehr an, dass sie vor ihm zum Höhepunkt gelangte und vor Lust laut aufschrie. Er durchbohrte sie mit seinen vor Leidenschaft noch dunkler wirkenden Augen und sie erkannte, dass auch er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Keuchend blieben sie noch eine Zeitlang ineinander verstrickt. Dann löste er sich von ihr, und nachdem er seine Kleidung geordnet hatte, nahm er sie auf die Arme und lief mit ihr durch sein Büro in seine Privaträume.

In seinem Schlafzimmer machte er halt und verriegelte die Türen mit einem Schallzauber. Dann warf er sich mit Hermine auf das Bett, zog ihr das Kleid über den Kopf und streifte seine eigenen Kleider mit einem Entkleidungs-Zauberspruch ab, da er schon wieder so weit war und es keine Sekunde länger aushielt, ohne in sie einzudringen.

„Du bist selbst schuld", keuchte er, „ich habe dich gewarnt!" „Ich nehme von dir, was du mir gibst", flüsterte sie genau so erregt und sah ihn verliebt an. Das war zuviel für Severus; er schloss die Augen und stieß sein Glied in ihren allzu bereiten Schoß.

Was nun folgte, würde Hermine nie vergessen. Sie verlor jedes Zeitgefühl in ihrer Vereinigung; sie zählte auch nicht die Höhepunkte, die sie hatte. Als sie sich endlich nach langer Zeit voneinander lösten, hatte sich der elegante Knoten längst aufgelöst und ihre Haare waren schweißnass. Das Bett war ebenfalls feucht. „Du bist unglaublich", sagte sie zu Severus. Es klang sehr verliebt. Er lächelte. Das ist nur möglich, wenn ich dich unter mir habe. Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt."

„Ich glaube, ich gehe mal duschen, bevor wir weitermachen", sagte sie anzüglich. Als sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, hatte er das Bett mit einem Zauber frisch bezogen. Dann verschwand auch er im Bad. Hermine streckte sich derweil wohlig im Bett aus und wartete auf Severus Rückkehr und auf neue Genüsse. Denn sie hatte noch immer nicht genug! Er hoffentlich auch nicht! Aber da hatte sie keine Bedenken.

Er kam aus dem Bad, hatte ein graues Duschhandtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser zu holen. „Ein Stärkungsmittel", meinte er augenzwinkernd, „aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, brauche ich es gar nicht."

„Ich auch nicht und wenn du das alberne Handtuch da abnimmst, noch viel weniger!" Obwohl, er sah ganz schön sexy damit aus! Sie tranken dennoch etwas Wein – als Genussmittel. Dann wandten sie sich einander wieder zu. Severus bedeckte Hermines Körper mit Küssen - angefangen beim Hals über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch bis hinunter zu den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Mit der Zunge fuhr er über die empfindliche Haut und brachte sie damit zum wohligen Erschauern. Severus drückte ihre Beine etwas weiter auseinander und begann ihren Schoß mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als er mit dieser Art von Liebkosung begann. Ihr gesamter Körper vibrierte, als sie einem Orgasmus, ausgelöst durch seine Zunge, entgegenfieberte. Doch er ließ es nicht so weit kommen. Kurz bevor sie soweit war, hörte er auf, sie zu lecken und schob sich stattdessen über sie. Hermine war inzwischen so erregt, dass sie sich nur eines wünschte: er sollte in sie eindringen und sie mit wenigen tiefen Stößen ganz schnell zu ihrem Höhepunkt bringen.

Doch diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Sein Glied schob sich vielmehr ganz langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter in sie hinein. Seine Stöße waren diesmal sanft und beherrscht. Als wollte er seine Partnerin erst in Stimmung bringen. Doch sie war schon in Stimmung! Sie war so sehr in Stimmung, dass sie ihn fast angefleht hätte, sie hart zu nehmen. Doch Hermine beherrschte sich, ging auf sein Spiel ein. Snapes anfangs gemäßigtes Tempo steigerte sich langsam zu einem leidenschaftlichen Akt mit den von Hermine ersehnten wilden, harten Stößen. Als sie sich endlich ihrem Höhepunkt hingaben, zitterte Hermine vor Erregung, Erschöpfung, Ekstase und Sehnsucht nach mehr! In dem Moment des absoluten Glücks verspürte sie plötzlich Angst. Angst davor, dass dies hier enden würde, bevor es überhaupt begann. Dass sie allein zurückblieb und ihr Geliebter sich in Luft auflöste, einfach verschwand…

Diese Visionen, so kurz sie auch waren, erschreckten Hermine und sie klammerte sich instinktiv an Severus, so, als ob sie ihn nie mehr loslassen wollte. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung, ohne zu fragen, warum sie ihn so festhielt. Er hielt sie einfach im Arm und die schrecklichen Sekunden gingen vorüber.

Hermine hob den Kopf. Sie sah in seinen Augen eine gewisse Besorgnis, die aber rasch einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln wich, als er sah, dass sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Nun siehst du, was du mit deiner Dickköpfigkeit angerichtet hast", sagte er in Anspielung auf ihre Beharren, bei ihm bleiben zu wollen. Damit musst du jetzt fertig werden!"

„Du aber auch", entgegnete sie in gespielt patzigem Tonfall. Daraufhin musste er lachen.

Im Laufe der Nacht fiel ihm etwas ein, das er schon lange wissen wollte. „Was wolltest du damals wirklich in meinem Schlafzimmer? Was war der Anlass für diese ganze Geschichte?"

„Harry vermutete, dass du das magische Fernglas entwendet hattest, um es Voldemort weiterzugeben. Ich glaubte das zwar nicht, aber du weißt ja, wie Harry ist, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzt." „Und warum bist du dann bei mir eingebrochen und nicht Potter?" „Weil er es nicht geschafft hätte, deine Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen und ich ihm außerdem beweisen wollte, wie total schief er mit seinen Anschuldigungen dir gegenüber liegt."

Severus sah sie verständnislos an: „Du wolltest quasi meine Unschuld beweisen und bist selbst in die Falle gelaufen?" stieß er wütend hervor. „Ja, wenn du so willst. Ich hätte mich aber niemals darauf einlassen dürfen; es war ein Einbruch und nichts Besseres", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich könnte Potter glatt verprügeln", sagte Severus grimmig, „aber andererseits ist er die Ursache dafür, dass du heute Abend hier bist. Bei mir!" „Und ist das auch ein Grund für Prügel?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd. „Es wäre ein Grund, ihn zu umarmen", sagte Snape. „Aber das kann keiner von mir verlangen!" „Er wüsste es auch nicht zu schätzen", meinte Hermine, „umarme lieber mich!" „Guter Vorschlag", brummte er und ließ seinen Worten gleich Taten folgen.

Als er sie unter sich ziehen wollte, fiel ihr etwas ein. „Wie war das vorhin? Du wärst nur so gut, wenn ich unter dir bin? Bist du auch so gut, wenn du unter mir bist?" Mit diesen Worten legte sie sich auf ihn und als sie merkte, dass sein Glied sich versteifte, setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß, umfasste sein Glied und ließ es in sich hineingleiten.

Als Severus sah, wie sein Glied in ihr verschwand, zog er vor Erregung die Luft scharf ein und stieß von unten heftig in ihren Körper. „Oh ja, ich glaube, du bist jeder Situation gewachsen", sagte sie lachend. Nach einem weiteren Höhepunkt sank sie auf seiner Brust zusammen und rollte erschöpft zur Seite.

Severus betrachtete sie, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und küsste sie. Dann sagte er: „Ich liebe dich!" Hermine fühlte Tränen aufsteigen, Tränen der Freude. „Ich liebe dich auch" erwiderte sie, „und ich möchte dich bald wiedersehen."

Er legte ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es wird schwer werden", sagte er ernst, „nicht nur, weil ich so viel älter bin als du und dein Lehrer. Das Leben ist sehr kompliziert und kann sich von heute auf morgen ändern. Ich darf im Grunde genommen gar keine Beziehung eingehen. Das ist unverantwortlich dir gegenüber."

„Bitte sag so etwas nicht", bat sie. „Ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst, als du mir zu verstehen gabst, dass ich dir nichts bedeute. Ich werde alles tun, damit unsere Beziehung geheim bleibt, aber bitte schick mich nicht wieder fort, ohne Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen."

Snapes Augen verdunkelten sich noch mehr. „Ich bin schon viel zu weit gegangen, als dass ich dich jetzt noch zurückweisen könnte", sagte er. „Ich habe es versucht, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft."

„Wir haben es nicht geschafft, Severus", sagte Hermine sanft. „Wenn ich heute Abend nicht gekommen wäre, wärst du vielleicht deinen Weg allein weiter gegangen."

Er lächelte. „Ja, die Versuchung war zu groß. Ich konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Ich fürchte, ich kann ihr auch weiterhin nicht widerstehen, solange du in meiner Nähe bist."

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein", sagte Hermine. „Keiner wird etwas merken." Er nickte: „Hoffen wir das Beste." Kurz vor dem Einschlafen fragte sie noch: „Was ist eigentlich mit dem verdammten Fernglas passiert? Wo ist es?" „Im Ministerium; ich habe es an demselben Abend dorthin gebracht", antwortete er. „Welch ein Witz", meinte sie schläfrig.

Kurz vor Morgengrauen trennten sie sich, damit Hermine ungesehen in ihren Turm gelangen konnte.

_Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Die Erwartungen waren ja unterschiedlich. Seid ihr mir der Entwicklung zufrieden, sehr zufrieden, hoch zufrieden, enttäuscht oder was auch immer…._

_Bitte reviewt!_


	14. Chapter 14

_So, nun haben die Zwei sich wieder gefunden und sogar ohne Trickserei diesmal!_

_Meint ihr, dass die Story ein HappyEnd hat?_

_Ich sag nur soviel: es gibt noch 3 Kapitel (mit diesem) und einen Epilog._

**Kapitel 14: Gefährdet**

An einem der nächsten Tage war Hermine nach Unterrichtsende mal wieder auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich an den Schultern gepackt und in einen Seitengang des Hauptganges geschoben. Eine dunkle, verführerische Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Hast du schon wieder eine Verabredung mit einem alten staubigen Wälzer oder hast du Zeit für etwas Lebendigeres?"

Mit diesen Worten drückte Severus Snape die Klinke einer Tür herunter, die plötzlich in der Wand aufgetaucht war und schob Hermine in das Zimmer hinein. Es war ein kleines Gemach in einem der vielen Ecktürme des Schlosses. Hermine kannte dieses Zimmer nicht und sie vermutete, dass es sich dabei um den Raum der Wünsche handelte, den Severus in dieser Form heraufbeschworen hatte. Snape schloss die Tür und drehte Hermine zu sich herum. Sofort bemächtigte er sich ihrer Lippen und stimulierte sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie ging mit der gleichen Leidenschaft auf seinen Kuss ein und als sie spürte, wie seine Erregung wuchs, schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn.

Sie erkannte die Begierde in seinem Blick und sie seufzte ebenfalls vor Erwartung. Severus Finger fanden ihren Weg unter ihren Rock und drangen in ihren Slip. Ihr feuchter Schoss war ihm Bestätigung genug für sein weiteres Vorgehen.

„Na, na, Miss Granger, äußert sich so Ihre Vorliebe für verstaubte Wälzer?", fragte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Ich sollte dich besser nicht von deinen Studien abhalten", fügte er hinzu und nahm seine Finger aus ihrem Höschen.

Hermine fauchte ihn empört an: „Untersteh dich, jetzt aufzuhören!" Er lachte und sie erkannte, dass er nur geblufft hatte. Snape öffnete seine Hose, befreite sein steifes Glied aus den beengten Verhältnissen und hob Hermine hoch. Dann ließ er ihren Slip mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. „Was tust du da mit meiner Unterwäsche?" funkelte sie ihn, scheinbar noch immer empört, an.

„Ich bin der Ansicht, dass das Tragen eines Höschens gerade jetzt extrem unpassend ist", entgegnete er. Hermine fing beim Klang seiner verführerischen Stimme an wie eine Violinensaite zu vibrieren. Severus hob Hermine auf seinen Schoss, drückte ihren Rücken gegen die Wand des kleinen Raumes und fing an, sie mit vorsichtigen Stößen nach und nach in Besitz zu nehmen. Als er vollständig in ihr versunken war, schlang sie die Beine um ihn und erwiderte seine kraftvollen Stöße. Hermine kam es vor, als ob sie seine stattliche Männlichkeit noch nie so intensiv gespürt hätte wie in dieser flüchtigen Umarmung. Ihre Erregung steigerte sich immer mehr und als er sich mit einem kurzen Aufstöhnen in sie ergoss, war es bei ihr auch schon soweit. Sie blieben noch eine Weile in der engen Umarmung, bevor Snape Hermine vorsichtig herunterließ und sie beide mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabs säuberte.

Hermine stand noch etwas atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen da, als er sagte: „Komm heute Abend um neun Uhr zu mir. Dann machen wir genau dort weiter, wo wir gerade aufgehört haben."

Hermine nickte und er fügte hinzu: „ Ich gehe jetzt hinaus. Warte bitte ein paar Minuten, damit niemand uns aus dem gleichen Gang herauskommen sieht."

Sie nickte wiederum und sagte: „Bis später, Severus."

Hermine dachte, dass es ein komisches Gefühl sein musste, ohne Höschen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu laufen und beschloss, ihren Besuch in der Bibliothek diesmal ausfallen zu lassen, direkt ihr Zimmer aufzusuchen und sich auf den heutigen Abend zu freuen.

Als sie ein wenig später den Raum verließ, konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass ihr Geliebter gerade dabei war, in einem Jungenklo die Folgen eines unverantwortlich angewendeten Fluchs zu beseitigen! Harry Potter hatte durch die Anwendung des Sectumsempra nicht nur sich, sondern auch Hermine Granger große Schwierigkeiten bereitet, wie sich bald herausstellen sollte.

Hermine war natürlich entsetzt, als sie später erfuhr, was passiert war und sie machte Harry schwere Vorwürfe, einen unbekannten Fluch eingesetzt zu haben, dessen Folgen überhaupt nicht absehbar waren. „Was wäre, wenn der Fluch tödliche Folgen gehabt hätte? Dann wärst du vermutlich in Askaban gelandet!", sagte sie wütend.

Doch ihre Wut ging in der allgemeinen Empörung darüber unter, dass Harry wegen Snapes Strafarbeit nicht mehr an den Quidditsch-Spielen teilnehmen konnte. Hermine zog erbittert die Konsequenzen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in der Bibliothek, wo sich ihre Wut bei der Lektüre von höchst ersprießlichen Arithmantikformeln abkühlte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Severus Snapes Gemächern.

Sie rechnete nicht damit, anderen Schülern zu begegnen, sondern richtete ihr Augenmerk hauptsächlich darauf, Peeves aus dem Weg zu gehen, der auf dem Gang zur Großen Halle sämtliche Fackeln aus ihren Halterungen riss und auf den Boden warf. Hermine versteckte sich eilig in einem Seitengang, der zum Krankenflügel führte, um zu warten, dass Peeves verschwand, nachdem er sein Werk vollendet hatte.

Vor lauter Anspannung entging ihr, dass Malfoy, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, vom Krankenflügel in Richtung Slytherin-Quartiere unterwegs war. Erst als sie die schweren Schritte von Crabbe und Goyle hörte, registrierte sie die drei Slytherins.

Hermine erschrak. Aus Malfoys Miene ließ sich nichts Gutes ableiten. Er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen wegen des Zauberstabs und eine mit Harry Potter, für die er sie zunächst in die Verantwortung nehmen würde. Hermine hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zu fliehen. Ihr Griff nach ihrem Zauberstab wurde durch Goyle unterbunden, der sich ihr von hinten näherte und ihre Arme wie in einen Schraubstock gepresst festhielt. Malfoy holte ganz langsam und lässig ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und hielt ihn ihr unter das Kinn.

„So, Schlammblut, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so rotzfrech", giftete er. „Jetzt ist es aus mit dem Verhexen von Zauberstäben anderer Leute. Du musst jetzt aufpassen, dass wir dich nicht verhexen. Oder umbringen. Damit wäre der ganzen Zaubererwelt gedient. Wieder so ein dreckiges Schlammblut weniger!"

„Ja, Malfoy", entgegnete Hermine und ließ seinen Namen wie ein Schimpfwort klingen, „jetzt bist du stark, denn ihr seid ja zu dritt! Ist das der Mut der Reinblütler? Drei Kerle gegen ein Mädchen? Kein Wunder, dass ihr am Aussterben seid! Und auch nicht schade darum!"

Vor lauter Wut registrierte Hermine zunächst gar nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie sich tatsächlich befand. Sie war allein und ohne ihren Zauberstab. Draco ließ sie das jedoch gleich spüren, indem er ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzte und seinen Kumpanen befahl: „Bringt sie in den Raum der Wünsche. Dort werden wir uns ein paar Wünsche mit ihr erfüllen!"

Hermine erschrak, als sie tatsächlich von Crabbe und Goyle weggeschleppt wurde. Dieser Raum der Wünsche, in den man sie brachte, war allerdings ein anderer als der, den Snape heraufbeschworen hatte. Es war vielmehr das Gemach, in dem Harry das alte Schulbuch des Halbblutprinzen versteckt hatte. Hermine fragte sich voller Angst, was die drei mit ihr vorhatten, doch Malfoy ließ sie nicht lange im Unklaren darüber. Er sagte mit einem dreckigen Grinsen: „Jetzt werden wir dich erst einmal ausziehen und dann werden sich Crabbe und Goyle mit dir vergnügen. Die Reihenfolge ist mir egal, die kannst du dir raussuchen."

Dracos Zynismus ihr und seinen Gefolgsleuten gegenüber war nicht zu überbieten. Doch weder Crabbe noch Goyle schienen dies so zu empfinden! Sie grinsten nur ebenfalls dreckig und fingen an, Hermine auszuziehen. Den Umhang und den Pullover hatten sie ihr schon ausgezogen, als sich plötzlich Malfoy an seinen linken Unterarm griff. „Verdammt, ich muss weg", sagte er. „Ihr beide kommt mit mir. Ich sorge dafür, dass uns das Schlammblut nicht entwischt."

Hermine erfasste in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, was er damit meinte. Dasselbe hatte er mit Harry im Hogwarts-Express gemacht. Harry hatte damals Glück gehabt. Tonks hatte ihn gesucht und gefunden. Sie wurde bestimmt auch vermisst, aber es gab keine Chance für sie, gefunden zu werden.

Als Malfoy den Fluch „Petrificus totalis" abfeuerte, drehte sie sich in einem Reflex zur Seite, so dass der Fluch nur ihre rechte Körperhälfte traf und lähmte. Sie fiel trotzdem steif wie ein Brett vornüber, um Malfoy und seine Kumpane vom Erfolg ihrer Tat zu überzeugen.

„Hab keine Angst, Schlammblut, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis wir wieder da sind. Du kannst dir inzwischen ja die Zeit damit vertreiben, dich auf Crabbe und Goyle zu freuen und dir zu überlegen, wen du zuerst willst!"

Mit unflätigem Gelächter entfernten sich die drei, ohne dass Hermine erkennen konnte, wie sie das anstellten. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Zauberstab wieder zu bekommen. Den hatte Malfoy auf den Tisch neben sich gelegt, als er das Zeichen an seinem Arm wahrnahm. Mühsam schleppte sie ihren halb gelähmten Körper zu dem Tischchen Das gelang ihr nur langsam und mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung. Noch schwieriger war es, sich daran hochzuziehen. Hermine schaffte es gerade noch, sich hinzuknien, wobei sie ihr gelähmtes Bein mit ihrem linken Arm heranzog, damit sie nicht wieder wegrutschte.

Es gelang ihr, den Zauberstab zu packen, bevor sie wieder zusammensank. Hermine richtete den Zauberstab gegen sich und beschwor den Gegenfluch. Da sie nicht sprechen konnte, musste dies wortlos erfolgen. Wieder einmal erwies sich Hermines Lerneifer als Rettung in höchster Not. Der Lähmfluch löste sich und Hermine stand, am ganzen Körper zitternd, auf.

Doch sie zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und war danach in der Lage, den Raum zu verlassen. Draußen blickte sie sich vorsichtig um, bevor sie sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu Severus Wohnung machte. Es war schon fast elf Uhr. Er hatte sie bestimmt schon aufgegeben und war schlafen gegangen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Also gut, danke für die reviews und auf zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Ich lese gerade den ‚Halbblutprinzen' noch mal (auf Englisch) und suche dringend nach versteckten Hinweisen, wie es mit Snape weitergehen könnte im Band 7._

_Ist er nun ein Böser? Oder doch ein verkappter Guter? Er hat doch den Superbösewicht Voldemort genauso im Sack (Pfui, keine schmutzigen Hintergedanken) wie den superguten Dumbledore! Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie Frau Rowling das auflöst._

**Kapitel 15: Vertraut**

Doch als sie an seine Tür klopfte, wurde diese unverzüglich geöffnet. „Stell dir vor, was mir gerade passiert ist", begann sie, als er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Doch er unterbrach sie rüde und sie bemerkte entsetzt seinen unbeschreiblich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Du brauchst mir gar nichts zu erzählen", fauchte er. „Mir ist klar, dass du Potter bemitleiden und trösten musstest. Was mich wundert, ist, dass du überhaupt noch gekommen bist! Willst du mir vielleicht auch noch Vorwürfe machen, weil ich ihn dafür bestrafe, dass der kleine Mistkerl seinen Mitschüler fast umgebracht hat? Das hättest du auch schon zwei Stunden früher gekonnt! Dann wärst du wenigstens pünktlich gewesen! Und ich schätze Pünktlichkeit, wie du weißt, ich erwarte sie sogar!"

Seine Stimme wurde immer aggressiver, zum Schluss schrie er Hermine lautstark an. Und er war noch nicht am Ende. „Oder hast du vielleicht Potter auf die Art und Weise getröstet, die du ja so gut beherrscht?"

Hermine war so erschüttert von seinen Unterstellungen, dass sie kein Wort zu ihrer Verteidigung herausbrachte. In ihrem Hirn rotierten ihre Gedanken. ‚Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das kann er nicht so meinen. Wenn er wüsste, was mir passiert ist…'

Doch bevor es ihr gelang, auch nur irgendetwas zu äußern, packte er sie am Arm und schob sie in Richtung Ausgangstür. „Los, verschwinde", brüllte er. „Geh zurück in deinen Turm, zu deinen Gryffindor-Freunden oder Liebhabern. Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen!"

Hermine war inzwischen so verzweifelt, dass sie nur noch eines wollte: raus aus seiner Wohnung, ihr Zimmer erreichen und weinen, weinen, weinen.

Doch bis dahin war noch ein weiter Weg. Sie stand wie unter Schock zitternd in seinem Wohnzimmer und war nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Sie umklammerte eine Stuhllehne, damit sie nicht umfiel. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und sie versuchte krampfhaft, ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie musste nur die Tür erreichen, hinausgehen und dann konnte sie zusammensinken und weinen…

Hermine bewegte sich ganz vorsichtig in Richtung Tür. Fast hatte sie sie erreicht, als sich ihr plötzlich etwas Schwarzes in den Weg schob. Blind vor Tränen wusste sie nicht, was es war. Erst als Snape sie an den Armen festhielt, registrierte sie, dass er ihr den Ausgang versperrte. Hatte er sie noch nicht genug beschimpft? Hermines Kopf war plötzlich leer und ein Gefühl der Körperlosigkeit erfasste sie. Sie spürte nicht mehr, dass Snape ihren Körper auffing.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem Bett, das ihr bekannt vorkam. Diese graue Seidenbettwäsche gehörte Severus, ihrem Geliebten. ‚Nein', berichtigte sie sich. Er war nicht mehr ihr Geliebter. Er hatte fortgeschickt aus seinem Leben. Hermine registrierte in ihrem dumpfen Schmerz nur langsam, dass jemand neben dem Bett kniete und ihre Hand in die seine nahm. Es war Severus und er flüsterte: „Es tut mir Leid!" ‚Was tat ihm Leid?', fragte sich Hermine verwundert. ‚Dass er sie nicht mehr liebte?'

Sie hielt es für das Beste, seinem Befehl zu folgen und seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Ihr war schwindelig und sie blieb deshalb zunächst sitzen. Die Gestalt, die sie als Severus Snape erkannt hatte, kniete noch immer vor dem Bett. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich seine Arme um ihre Mitte schlangen. Seinen Kopf an ihre Brust gepresst, wiederholte er die Worte: „Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Verzeih mir!"

Sie wunderte sich zuerst, denn Snape entschuldigte sich nie für etwas, aber dann fing ihr Verstand wieder an zu arbeiten und sie erfasste, dass er sie tatsächlich für sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber um Verzeihung bat. Darauf war sie nicht gefasst, aber ein ganz kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, verbunden mit einem Gefühl der Wärme tauchte in ihr auf. Sie griff zaghaft mit beiden Händen in seine langen, schwarzen Haare und streichelte seinen Kopf. Sie hatte noch nie so bewusst seine Haare angefasst und war überrascht, wie seidig sie sich anfühlten.

Severus hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sie sah, dass seine Augen gerötet und seine Gesichtsfarbe noch blasser als sonst war. „Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen, was ich vorhin angerichtet habe?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich habe kein Wort Ernst gemeint, meine Geliebte und ich finde keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten. Außer dass ich zwei Stunden verrückt vor Angst war, du könntest dich von mir abwenden und dich Potter zuwenden."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Du weißt doch, dass ich für Harry nur freundschaftliche Gefühle empfinde. Und nachdem, was er heute angestellt hat, war ich nahe daran, ihm die Freundschaft zu kündigen. Meiner Ansicht nach verdient er eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel!"

Hermines Kreislauf geriet beim Gedanken an Harrys Verhalten auf Touren und sie fühlte sich wieder besser. Severus Miene drückte Erstaunen, Freude und Erleichterung aus. „Du nimmst mir nicht übel, dass er Strafarbeiten bei mir absitzen muss?"

„Ich finde, dass er dabei noch glimpflich weggekommen ist", entgegnete Hermine kühl.

Severus Snape hatte nie geglaubt, dass er je so ein starkes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit empfinden würde. Und der Liebe. Aber da war noch eine ganze Menge Reue in ihm, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ.

Er sagte: „Bitte verzeih mir, was ich gesagt habe. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich war noch nie so unglücklich wie vorhin!"

Hermine nahm Severus Kopf in beide Hände, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte mit ernster Miene: „Ich verzeihe dir, Severus Snape, aber nur, wenn du mich sofort in die Arme nimmst!"

Kurze Zeit später lagen sie ausgezogen unter seiner Decke, eng aneinandergeschmiegt und spendeten sich gegenseitig Wärme. Severus strich Hermines Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, um ihr tiefer in die Augen blicken zu können und entdeckte dabei die Verletzungen, die sie sich durch Malfoys Schlag ins Gesicht und durch ihren Sturz auf den Boden des Raums der Wünsche zugezogen hatte. Ihre rechte Schläfe war blau und ihre Wange hatte oberhalb des Wangenknochens Abschürfungen und war geschwollen.

Er fragte erschrocken: „Was ist passiert?" Hermine wollte zunächst nicht darüber reden; sie wollte keine weiteren schrecklichen Dinge an dem Abend mehr heraufbeschwören, doch er bestand darauf, es zu erfahren.

Seine Augen blickten wuterfüllt, als er von Malfoys schmutzigen Plänen hörte. Mit seinem Zauberstab beseitigte er die Verletzungen in Hermines Gesicht.

„Dieser kleine Dreckskerl ist es gar nicht wert, dass sich irgendjemand Gedanken um ihn macht", zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Du glaubst nicht, wie mir das gegen den Strich geht. Ich würde ihm gern die wahrscheinlich erste Tracht Prügel seines Lebens verpassen und dafür sorgen, dass er sie nicht vergisst! Aber ich kann ihn leider nicht bestrafen, weil ich davon gar nichts wissen darf! Auf jeden Fall darfst du nie mehr allein nachts durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gehen. Wenn wir uns treffen, werde ich dich immer abholen und wieder zurückbringen!"

Hermine wurde traurig bei der Wut und dem Hass in seiner Stimme. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und fühlte die harten Konturen seines Gesichts und die rau gewordenen Wange. Sie flüsterte: „Du stehst ungeheuer unter Druck, nicht wahr? Deshalb auch dieser Ausbruch vorhin?"

Severus Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr und er sagte: „Warum sind wir uns nur in dieser Form näher gekommen? Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient! Ich nehme alles und gebe dir gar nichts." „Gar nichts?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Aber hast du denn gar nichts verstanden? Ich liebe dich, Severus!"

Sein Blick wurde weich. Genau darum hätten wir uns niemals darauf einlassen dürfen. Ich bringe dir nur Unglück. Das liegt in meiner Natur." Seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Klang angenommen. „Die Menschen in meiner Umgebung waren noch nie glücklich. Und ich war auch nur zufrieden mit dem Zauber der Magie, der Zaubertränke und den Dunklen Künsten."

Plötzlich wechselte er das Thema und sagte grollend: „ Potter ist ein größerer Narr, als ich jemals angenommen habe. Einen Fluch anzuwenden, dessen Wirkung er nicht kannte! Will er so Voldemort besiegen? Auf gut Glück?"

Hermine antwortete: „Er war schon das ganze Schuljahr über auf dieses Buch fixiert, das ihm per Zufall in die Finger gefallen ist. Ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit davor gewarnt, den Anweisungen des „Prinzen" zu folgen, aber er hat mir nur unterstellt, ich wäre eifersüchtig, weil er mal bessere Noten bekommen hat als ich!"

Hermine hielt inne. Ein Verdacht kam in ihr auf. „Du wusstest, wie man die Folgen des Fluchs bekämpft, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du kennst das alte Schulbuch, das Harry benutzt hat. Du bist der Halbblutprinz!"

Severus lächelte zynisch. „Du bist wirklich neunmalklug, meine Geliebte. Ja, ich bin der Halbblutprinz! Ich habe mich so genannt, weil meine Mutter - eine reinblütige Zauberin – den Mädchennamen „Prince" trug und mein Vater ein Muggel war."

Du bist kein reinblütiger Zauberer?", stellte Hermine ungläubig fest. „Nein, ich habe das nur vorgegeben, um in Slytherin besser dazustehen", erwiderte er.

„Mein Vater war ein Muggel aus wohlhabender Familie, der es ungeheuer spannend fand, dass sich eine Hexe in ihn verliebte. Meine Mutter hingegen wollte einer arrangierten Heirat mit Nott aus dem Weg gehen. Die beiden heirateten bald – wahrscheinlich hatte er geglaubt, sie könnte ihm Reichtümer herbeizaubern und Ruhm und Ehre gleich dazu. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er von seiner Familie verstoßen wurde, weil er eine „unstandesgemäße" Ehe einging. Meine Mutter war ja in Muggelkreisen logischerweise nicht bekannt. Die Familie meiner Mutter hat den Kontakt mit ihr wegen der Heirat ebenfalls abgebrochen. Durch die Ehe mit meinem Vater hat meine Mutter viel von ihrer Magie verloren. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich nicht richtig geliebt haben! So hausten sie mehr schlecht als recht in einer Gegend, in die mein Vater normalerweise keinen Fuß gesetzt hätte. Die Kraft der Magie, über die meine Mutter noch verfügte, war ihm bald verhasst, weil er annahm, sie könnte ihn damit verhexen. Er fing an zu trinken und war oft mit zweifelhaften Kumpanen unterwegs. Mir versuchte er die Magie zu verbieten bzw. einzureden, dass es sie nicht gäbe. Doch die Magie in mir war zu stark, als dass sie sich unterdrücken ließ. Und als der Brief von Hogwarts kam, hatte er gar keinen Einfluss mehr auf mich. Er ließ alles an meiner Mutter aus, die immer unglücklicher wurde. Als er endlich bei einer Wirthausschlägerei ums Leben kam, war es zu spät für sie. Sie erlebte gerade noch meinen brillanten Hogwarts-Abschluss. Dadurch ist sie wenigstens mit einem glücklichen Gefühl gestorben."

Seine Stimme wurde am Schluss immer leiser und endete in einem Flüstern. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie konnte nur seine Wange und sein Haar streicheln und hoffte, ihm dadurch etwas Trost zu spenden. Er registrierte ihr Streicheln nach einer Weile, wandte sich ihr zu und sagte mit einem bitteren Lächeln: „Als ich dann so ohne Familie dastand, suchte ich mir eine neue. Und fand sie im Kreis der Todesser. Den Rest kennst du!"

Hermine begann zu verstehen, warum er oft so bösartig und ungerecht reagierte. Er musste den Druck, der durch seine Vergangenheit und durch seine gegenwärtige Situation auf ihm lastete (und den sie nur ahnen konnte), irgendwie weitergeben. Obwohl sie sein Verhalten nicht gutheißen konnte (schließlich hatten ihre Freunde und sie oft genug darunter gelitten), hatte sie in gewisser Weise Verständnis für ihn.

Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass Severus Snape nicht daran gewöhnt war, Gefühle für andere Menschen zu entwickeln und sich deshalb auch nicht vorstellen konnte, dass jemand für ihn etwas empfand. Doch sie hoffte, dass sich daran durch ihre Beziehung für ihn in der Zukunft etwas ändern würde. Sie mussten nur noch ein weiteres Schuljahr durchhalten, dann konnten sie sich zueinander bekennen. Sie schliefen ein, einander im Arm haltend, bis Severus Hermine sanft schüttelte und sie zu ihrem Turm zurück begleitete.

_Ehrlich, Leute, ich bin auch diesmal an eurer Meinung interssiert!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16: Geliebt**

In den nächsten Wochen trafen sich Hermine und Severus so häufig wie möglich. Das Schuljahr ging seinem Ende entgegen und der Lehrstoff des 6. Schuljahres war so gut wie abgewickelt. Da es für die Sechstklässler keine Prüfungen gab, konnten sich die Lehrer und die Schüler ihre Zeit besser als sonst einteilen. Die einen nutzten ihre Zeit für Hobbys – Quidditsch hatte Hochkonjunktur – andere bereiteten sich schon auf das nächste, abschließende Jahr mit den anstehenden Abschlussprüfungen vor.

Hermine hatte ein Projekt angenommen – wiederum mit Professor Snape (wir sind überrascht, nicht wahr?). Sie wusste nicht, wie Severus es gedeichselt hatte, aber der Schulleiter rief Hermine kurz nach Severus und ihrem letzen Treffen zu sich und erklärte ihr, dass Professor Snape einen zuverlässigen Assistenten für die Untersuchung verbotener Tränke benötigte. Snape hatte diese Aufgabe im Auftrag des Ordens übernommen; offiziell wusste niemand etwas davon. Dumbledore gab Hermine zu verstehen, dass es eine große Auszeichnung für sie war, von Professor Snape für geeignet gehalten zu werden, an einem solchen Projekt teilzunehmen.

Hermine brachte ihre Freude über die Ehre, die ihr zuteil wurde, in gebührender Weise zum Ausdruck. Gleichzeitig überlegte sie sich, dass sie mit Severus Snape viel Zeit verbringen konnte, wobei niemand abschätzen konnte, wie viel Zeit ihr Projekt tatsächlich in Anspruch nehmen würde. Hermine errötete, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie die übrige Zeit nutzen konnten. Professor Dumbledore musterte Hermine leicht erstaunt und meinte dann trocken, er habe das Gefühl, ihr mit dem Zusatzprojekt eine große Freude bereitet zu haben. Hermine zuckte zusammen, errötete noch mehr und beeilte sich dann zu versichern, dass sie gleich zu Professor Snape gehen und sich bei ihm ebenfalls für das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen bedanken würde.

Harry und Ron erklärten Hermine für völlig übergeschnappt, weil sie sich wieder auf ein Projekt mit der alten Fledermaus einließ. Harry war wegen der Strafarbeiten auf Snape noch schlechter zu sprechen als sonst. Mit Sorge sah er den Quidditch-Pokal an Slytherin gehen. Ron war böse auf Hermine, weil sie seine zarten Liebessignale, die er nach der Trennung von Lavender Brown in ihre Richtung losgelassen hatte, vollkommen ignorierte.

Hermine brachte es fertig, einen rosa gewandeten und lauthals ‚Love me Tender' grölenden Leprauchon umgehend mit einem Stillezauber zu belegen, bevor sie sich selbst der Lächerlichkeit preisgab. Der Leprauchon klappte den Mund auf und zu und drehte die Augen heraus, aber kein Laut war zu hören. Auch die verzauberten Luftballons, die Hermine nachfliegen sollten und auf denen sich ‚I will always love you' in verschiedenen Farben zeigte, belegte Hermine umgehend mit einem Verschwindezauber.

Den Rosenstrauß, den Ron Hermine mit einer weiteren Liebesbotschaft nachschickte, empfing allerdings ein Anderer. Ron hatte nicht bedacht, als er diesen genialen Einfall hatte und den Strauß auf den Weg zu Hermine schickte, dass diese gerade bei der Projektarbeit in Snapes Räumen war. Er hatte sein geballtes Zauberkunstwissen in diesen Rosenstrauß mit verzauberten roten Rosen investiert.

Hermine und Severus hatten ihre Arbeit gerade für eine Kreativ-Pause unterbrochen, als es an die Tür klopfte. Snape öffnete die Tür, der Rosenstrauß sprang in seine Arme und Rons verliebte Stimme setzte zu einer ausgiebigen Liebeserklärung an.

Hermine, die wissen wollte, wer Snape aufhielt bzw. abhielt (von der Kreativ-Pause) fiel vor Lachen fast auf den Boden, als sie Snapes angeekelte Miene bei Rons Liebesschwüren sah. Er pries gerade den Empfänger des Straußes (Snape) für seine Lieblichkeit und Sanftheit.

Severus fand das Ganze nur mäßig komisch, da er zum einen kein hormongesteuerter Teenager war und zum andern wieder einmal die Anzeichen von Eifersucht in sich hochkommen spürte. Wie konnte dieser lästige Bengel es wagen, Hermine anzubaggern, seine Geliebte? Snape schnaubte erbost und bevor er etwas äußern konnte, sagte Hermine mit schwankender Stimme: „Wag es bloß nicht, Gryffindor wegen Rons idiotischem Verhalten Hauspunkte abzuziehen! Sonst werde ich dich ebenfalls bestrafen!"

Snape sah daraufhin weniger wütend als vielmehr verdattert aus, was bei Hermine den nächsten Lachabfall auslöste. Daraufhin ließ Snape den Stein des Anstoßes in Flammen aufgehen. Der Strauß verschwand und hinterließ einen aufdringlichen Rosenduft.

Snape verschwand ebenfalls in seinem Wohnzimmer und hinterließ eine Woge der Entrüstung. Hermine gluckste und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Dann folgte sie Severus ins Wohnzimmer, der dort immer noch mit erboster Miene Kaffee einschenkte. Immerhin in zwei Tassen. Stumm reichte er ihr eine. Hermine sah ihn an und prustete wieder los.

Snape wartete ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch mit echt snapischer Miene– ausdruckslos, aber dennoch beeindruckend böse – ab. Dann beseitigte er Hermines übergeschwappten Kaffee und meinte trocken: „Falls du dich heute noch beruhigst, stehe ich dir im Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung." Dann drehte er sich um und rauschte mit wallenden Roben hinaus.

Hermine trank einen Schluck Kaffee, wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und ging ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer.

Snape lag nackt auf dem Bett, lasziv hingestreckt auf einen Arm gestützt und hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, die ihr zunächst bei diesem Anblick weggeblieben war. Severus meinte: „Von mir bekommst du keine sprechenden Rosen, meine Süße, aber ich habe ein paar andere Sachen auf Lager."

Hermine schluckte. ‚Wow', dachte sie. ‚Diese Stimme zum Beispiel. Und diese Nase. Und dieser Körper.' Und so schnell hatte sich Hermine noch nie ausgezogen und lag in Severus Armen. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, immer wieder von neuem überrascht, wie gut er sich anfühlte und wie geborgen sie sich in diesen Armen fühlte. Sie sog seinen Geruch ein – ein männlicher, aber gar nicht so herber Geruch. Es war eher harmonisch und angenehm. Auf jeden fall ein unverwechselbarer Geruch, da war sie sich sicher.

Severus streichelte ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals. Dann bewegte sich seine Hand langsam zu ihrem verführerischen Po. Er wusste, welche Stelle besonders empfindlich war. Dort, wo die Spalte, die ihren Po trennte, endete. Diesen Bereich streichelte er fachkundig und Hermine schnurrte wie ein kleines Kätzchen. Sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn. Dann griff sie nach seiner Erektion, zog sie zwischen ihre Beine und bewegte sich sanft.

Nun hielt er die Luft an. Ganz schnell hatte sie ihn wieder zu höchster Erregung gebracht. Hermine keuchte, als sie die Begierde in seinen Augen sah. Aber auch sie fühlte diese animalische Lust und sie biss voller Erregung in Snapes Hals. Er schrie vor Überraschung über den kurzen scharfen Schmerz kurz auf und knurrte dann: „Na warte, das wirst du bereuen!" Er ergriff ihre Arme und drehte Hermine mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Rücken. Dann drückte er ihre Beine auseinander und drang ohne weiters Vorspiel mit einem harten Stoß in sie ein. Er ritt sie hart und schnell und sie erwiderte seine Bewegungen, angestachelt von seiner Gier.

Er knurrte, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und Hermine hatte die Assoziation eines Raubtiers, in dessen Fängen sie sich befand. Diese Vorstellung stachelte ihre Lust noch mehr an und nach einem ausgeprägten Höhepunkt fürchtete sie, ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Hör auf, Severus, ich bitte dich", flehte sie. Er erwiderte – immer noch in grollendem Ton: „ Nur wenn du mich um Verzeihung bittest, du kleines Biest."

„Ich tu alles, was du willst, Severus", antwortete sie. „Verzeih mir!" Daraufhin zog er sich aus ihr zurück.

Hermine strich ihm ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Nennt man so etwas Projektarbeit, Professor?", flüsterte sie. „Ja, aber so etwas läuft unter Sonderprojekt", sagte er und grinste sardonisch. Hermine war viel zu erschöpft, um noch weiter über Projektarbeit zu diskutieren und zog es vor, einzuschlafen.

Severus lag noch wach und betrachtete das Mädchen, das er im Arm hielt. Sie war der erste Mensch, den er – von seiner Mutter einmal abgesehen – aufrichtig liebte. Severus Snape wusste genau, dass er einen schweren Fehler beging, indem er diese Liebesbeziehung zuließ. Er hatte ja lange versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sogar mit Erfolg, wie er sich zeitweise einbildete.

Er hatte sich sogar eingeredet, dass er gar keine Beziehung wollte. Er hatte ja so viele andere Verpflichtungen. Seitdem er zu Dumbledore gekommen war, hatte er eigentlich nur noch Pflichten, dachte Snape sich verbittert. Er als früherer Abtrünniger durfte sich nur in der Welt der weißen Magier bewegen, wenn er ständig bereit war, das Böse zu bekämpfen. Ein anderes Recht wurde ihm nicht zugebilligt. Er durfte kein normales Leben führen mit einer Frau und einer Familie. Er durfte nicht einmal daran denken. Manchmal hasste er dieses Leben.

Aber er hatte nicht mit Hermines Gefühlen und ihrer Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet. Und an dem Abend des Balles hatte er schließlich nachgegeben. Er begegnete ihr zunächst in - wie er meinte - abschreckender Weise, um sie zu Gehen zu bewegen. Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Im Gegenteil! Sie ließ ihn spüren, dass sie ihn wollte und begehrte. Was für ein Mädchen! Er kapitulierte und gestand ihr schließlich wider besseres Wissen seine Liebe.

Trotzdem war er immer wieder erstaunt, dass sich Hermine ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt hatte. Manchmal dachte er beim Aufwachen, dass er nur einen schönen Traum gehabt hatte. Aber dann sah er Hermine in der Großen Halle und an ihrem Blick erkannte er ihre Zuneigung. Ein verstecktes Lächeln genügte und er fühlte sich glücklich.

Manchmal schalt er sich einen Dummkopf, dass er es bei seinen magischen Fähigkeiten nicht geschaffte hatte, diese Art von Gefühlen zu unterdrücken.

Dabei dachte er gar nicht an sich selbst. Durch ihre Beziehung zu ihm brachte er Hermine möglicherweise in große Gefahr. Severus wusste ganz genau, dass diese Beziehung keine Zukunft haben konnte. Er hoffte für Hermine, dass sie ihn irgendwann als Episode in ihrem Leben betrachten würde, an die sich nicht nur widerwillig erinnerte.

Aber er musste die größtmöglichen Vorkehrungen treffen, damit niemand von ihrer Beziehung erfuhr. Niemand, der Hermine Böses antun konnte. Severus Snape wusste, dass er eine Menge Erinnerungen in Flaschen abfüllen, diese gut verschließen und sicher aufbewahren musste, bevor er seinen Weg weiterging.

**Ende der Story**

_Die Geschichte mit Rons Annäherungsversuchen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Ich finde Ron ganz nett in seiner Art – als Kumpel und pubertierender Teenie – aber ich halte die Verliebtheit Hermines in Ron für einen großen erzählerischen Missgriff von JK. Rowling. Hermine ist m.M. nach eine viel zu ernsthafte junge Frau, um sich als größtes Glück das Rumknutschen im Gemeinschaftsraum vorzustellen._

_So, bis auf einen noch folgenden kurzen Epilog wars das!_


	17. Epilog

**Epilog**

Es war am Abend vor Dumbledores Beerdigung. Die Trauer, das Entsetzen und die Wut waren im ganzen Schoß greifbar. Im Gryffindorturm saßen die drei Freunde ein letztes Mal zusammen. Hogwarts würde wahrscheinlich geschlossen werden. Und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, würden die drei Freunde nicht zurückkehren. Harry würde zunächst nach Godrics Hollow gehen und nach den Spuren seiner Eltern und sonstiger Verwandter suchen. Dann würde er sich auf die Suche nach Voldemort machen, um ihn zu töten. Ron würde ihn begleiten. Auf seinem Weg zu Voldemort hoffte Harry, noch ein paar andere zu treffen. Severus Snape vor allem. Und dann Draco Malfoy.

Hermine würde auch nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie würde die Zaubererwelt verlassen und zunächst bei ihren Eltern leben. Als sie die Nachricht hörte, dass Severus Snape Professor Dumbledore getötet hatte, war sie zusammengebrochen. Zum Glück löste die grauenhafte Nachricht so starke Reaktionen aus, dass ihr Zusammenbruch nicht weiter auffiel.

Hermine hatte in den nächsten Tagen das Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen, sich selbst wie durch ein Fernglas zu beobachten. Sie machte alles, was von ihr erwartet wurde, aber sie konnte nichts mehr wirklich fühlen. Der Schmerz, der irgendwo tief in ihr lauerte, legte eine Watteschicht um ihre Empfindungen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das Geschehene so war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, sie traute Severus Snape einfach nicht zu, dass dieser seinen Mentor Dumbledore, der ihm bedingungslos vertraut hatte, ohne weiteres umbrachte. Oder dass Professor Dumbledore, der als weisester Magier seiner Zeit galt, sich so in einem anderen Menschen getäuscht haben sollte. Natürlich war es Tatsache: Snape hatte Dumbledore getötet. Aber um diesen Tod gab es ein Geheimnis, da war sich Hermine sicher. Es war eine Tatsache für den Moment. Aber nicht für immer! Die Wahrheit sah anders aus!

Alles würde sich aufklären. Daran klammerte sich Hermine. Sie hatte Severus das letzte Mal gesehen, als er aus seinem Büro kam und Luna und sie anwies, sich um Professor Flitwick zu kümmern. Bevor er losrannte, hatte er Hermine angesehen. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, aber in seinen Augen hatte Hermine einen Schmerz erkannt, der sie tief ins Mark traf. Doch was wirklich passieren würde, konnte sie nicht ahnen.

Hermine stand eine schwere Zeit bevor. Auch wenn ihre Eltern ihr zur Seite stehen würden, musste sie doch ohne ihre Freunde, die sie in den letzten 6 Jahren begleitet hatten, zurechtkommen. Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

Auch in der Muggelwelt hatte sie Zukunftschancen mit ihren Fähigkeiten und ihrer Intelligenz – für sich und für das Kind, das sie erwartete.

**Ende**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Das wars! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch das Ende – auch wenn es kein Happy-End ist. _

_An dieser Stelle nochmals ganz lieben Dank an meine lieben Reviewerinnen, da die waren _

_**Eule20, ChrissiChaos, chrissi9, sisi74sd, kathy12041990, kathi, BedtimeStory, Bestiadiaboli, zizou, Anna2509, naschkätzchen, Violanda McComark, weltherrscherchen, suffer, Mahalove, Autiane02, HurlyBurly sowie die, die ich in der Aufzählung vergessen habe!**_

_**Danke auch an die anderen Leser. Da waren ganz schön viele Hits und ich nehme einfach einmal an, dass die Geschichte allen gefallen hat. Sonst hättet ihr sie ja nicht gelesen. (Das nennt sich jetzt Logik).**_


End file.
